


Loups-garous

by Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Loups-garous, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 40,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De sa lueur blafarde, la pleine lune illumine la nuit, révélant parfois des choses que l'on préfèrerait ignorer. Yuri aurait tant aimé qu'elle ne dévoile pas cette teinte carmine qui s'emparait de leur village...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La menace de la pleine lune

**Author's Note:**

> A l'origine, ce texte devait faire un OS mais il avait muté pour devenir un threeshot. Posté au départ sur Fanfiction, cette fic est inspirée du jeu des Loups-garous de Tiercelieux.

Cette nuit, le village habituellement calme était en ébullition. Les habitants s'étaient réunis autour du bûcher, beaucoup tenant une torche enflammée à la main, et où était fermement ligoté un homme aux cheveux bicolore dont le sourire démentiel faisait froid dans le dos.

« Tuons le loup ! » cria une personne dans la foule.

« Vengeons nos amis ! » scanda une autre.

Soudain, un rire fou retentit, glaçant le sang de tous dans l'assemblée. Le condamné tourna ensuite ses yeux couleur sang, les fixant dans ceux anthracite de celui qui lui faisait face.

« Yuri… » commença-t-il avec un rictus démoniaque. « Tu crois vraiment que tout est terminé à présent ? Ça ne fait que commencer Yuri… Et crois-moi, tu seras aux premières loges. »

Yuri Lowell, jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris, lui jeta un regard sombre, serrant dans sa main le chapeau que portait en permanence sa sœur adoptive dont il avait retrouvé le corps mutilé à l'orée de la forêt. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été capable de l'empêcher de chercher ces loups-garous qui tuaient les villageois durant la nuit. Les deux premiers soirs de pleine lune, elle était rentrée sans aucun souci, ramenant avec elle de précieuses informations. Seulement, lorsqu'elle ne revint pas lors de sa troisième escapade nocturne, il comprit que quelque chose clochait cette fois-ci.

Patty… Il se doutait au fond de lui qu'il la retrouverait morte mais il ne s'attendait pas à la retrouver dans un tel état. La vision de son corps en partie déchiqueté et de son visage où se lisait encore la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque la vie l'avait quittée lui avait donné un haut-le-cœur. Repede, son fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes, Judith et Flynn, de vieux amis, avaient examiné le cadavre à sa place, en quête d'indices sur l'identité du coupable. La jeune femme avait découvert, en vérifiant l'état des vêtements de la petite fille, que l'horreur ne s'arrêtait pas là, du sang étant présent sur les dessous de la fillette.

Cependant, le chien, à force de renifler le corps sans vie de Patty, avait trouvé une odeur appartenant à un des habitants du village : celle de Zagi, un personnage peu apprécié qui était arrivé récemment parmi eux.

L'homme fut arrêté par Flynn et d'autres hommes du village puis sa maison fut fouillée de fond en comble à la recherche de preuves. Les traces de griffes sur les poutres de bois ainsi que des habits ensanglantés confirmèrent sa culpabilité qu'il ne nia point, semblant même enchanté d'avoir été attrapé.

« Tu sais Yuri, c'est vraiment dommage que tu n'ais pas été là cette nuit… » fit Zagi avec son sourire de fou. « Elle aurait tant voulu que tu viennes tu sais… Si elle s'était gentiment laissée faire, j'aurais peut-être abrégé ses souffrances en lui brisant la nuque avant de la déchirer de l'intérieur en lui prenant son innocence. »

Alors que le condamné partit dans son rire de détraqué, Yuri ne fut plus capable de se contenir et fonça sur celui qui avait tué une des personnes qui lui était chère, lui donnant un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Le brun déversa à nouveau sa rage sur Zagi en le frappant à nouveau au visage jusqu'à ce que deux bras l'encerclèrent fermement au niveau de la taille et le tirèrent en arrière. Il tenta de s'extirper de cette prise mais il eut beau se débattre et crier pour qu'on le lâche, celui qui le tenait était plus fort que lui. En tournant la tête, il reconnut les cheveux blonds en bataille de Flynn.

« Laisse-moi Flynn ! » hurla Yuri en tentant de frapper son ami pour se libérer.

« Alors arrête de faire exactement ce qu'il veut que tu fasses ! » répliqua Flynn en resserrant sa prise sur le brun.

Effectivement, bien que sa lèvre inférieure soit ouverte et que du sang s'échappait de sa bouche, Zagi semblait particulièrement satisfait, son regard désaxé le fixant avec provocation tandis qu'il émettait un ricanement malsain. Il aurait pu continuer ainsi jusqu'à de nouveau mettre le brun à bout mais il n'en eu pas l'occasion.

Postée près du bûcher, Judith avait mis le feu à la paille puis s'était écartée. Les flammes dévorèrent rapidement les brindilles d'herbe sèche et vinrent lécher avec appétit les vêtements du condamné avant de les engloutir, goûtant la chair avec envie. Zagi laissa s'échapper un cri mêlant à la fois douleur et plaisir avant de partir dans un dernier rire empli de folie tandis que le feu satisfaisait sa faim féroce en avalant sa proie avec délectation et avec les villageois pour spectateurs.

Aux premières loges, Yuri vit se consumer le visage de cet homme qu'il haïssait tant mais n'en retira aucune satisfaction. Sa colère se fanait et laissait progressivement place à un sentiment qu'il avait rejeté jusqu'à cet instant : la tristesse. Il cessa de fixer le corps rôti du condamné quand il senti quelqu'un poser sa main sur son épaule et qu'il se tourna vers cette personne, ses yeux gris rencontrant ceux bleus de Flynn.

« Je te raccompagne. » fit le blond avec un ton mêlant fermeté et douceur.

Le brun ne se sentit pas la force de répliquer. Sans protester, il se laissa emmener jusqu'à l'endroit qu'il appelait sa maison et qui n'était qu'une modeste chaumière. Repede était posté devant la porte et, en voyant arriver son maître, aboya une fois avant de suivre les deux humains à l'intérieur.

Yuri sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le lit de Patty. Il se dirigea vers celui-ci et y déposa le chapeau de la petite fille qu'il avait gardé en main avant de laisser ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Deux bras vinrent l'enlacer avec tendresse et, à bout, il se laissa aller contre Flynn, ne cherchant pas à étouffer ses sanglots et ses cris de désespoir.

\- §-

Tout était gris autour de lui et il avait cette étrange sensation d'être sous l'eau. Pourtant, il se trouvait sur la place du village mais, chose étrange, les habitants étaient comme flous à ses yeux, faisant qu'il lui était totalement impossible de savoir qui était qui. Cependant, parmi les formes présentes, il en remarqua trois qui se détachaient des autres. Deux étaient des ombres noires comme la nuit et la dernière était blanche comme neige. A qui ou à quoi pouvaient-elles bien correspondre ?

Soudain, deux ombres grises laissèrent place à une personne en couleur, parfaitement nette et qu'il reconnut aisément avec ses deux nattes blondes et son chapeau de pirate.

Patty…

Il tenta de l'appeler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. La petite fille le regardait avec des yeux tristes et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Je suis désolée Yuri. » dit-elle. « J'aurais dû me douter que je n'aurai pas toujours autant de chance. »

Son sourire s'effaça, laissant place à une expression sérieuse.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Avec celui qui est mort, ils sont encore trois et à la prochaine pleine lune, ils vont probablement à nouveau tuer des villageois… »

Tout à coup, tout s'estompa autour de lui dans un tourbillon aux teintes grises, le séparant brusquement de la petite fille…

\- §-

Yuri se réveilla en sursaut ce matin-là et quelque peu désorienté. Il mit quelques minutes pour totalement émerger et comprendre qu'il était chez lui, dans son lit, et que Repede l'observait d'un air curieux. Ne se souvenant pas s'être couché, il supposa qu'il avait dû s'endormir dans les bras de Flynn et que son ami l'avait installé dans sa couche avant de s'en aller.

D'un côté, il était heureux que le blond soit resté auprès de lui quand il avait laissé exploser sa peine mais de l'autre, il aurait aimé qu'il soit encore là à son réveil, comme avant. Sentir sa chaleur lui manquait tellement…

Flynn dormait peu et travaillait beaucoup alors que lui aimait à faire la sieste et avait tendance à se la couler douce quand il ne s'agissait pas de se défouler un peu en échangeant des coups avec Judith. Leurs modes de vie étaient certes différents mais cela leur permettait de vivre. Bien que le blond passait la majorité de ses nuits à faire des tours de garde avec d'autres habitants, il dormait encore à la chaumière et, comme depuis toujours, ils partageaient le même lit. D'eux deux, c'était le brun qui s'était le plus occupé de Patty et qui avait développé le plus de liens avec elle.

Soudain, Yuri se remémora son rêve et se souvint des dernières informations que la jeune blonde avait glané avant sa dernière aventure. Avant sa mort, elle avait dit apercevoir trois loups mais son rêve lui disait qu'il y en avait un de plus. Pourquoi ?

-§-

N'ayant rien de particulier à faire et sachant que son amie était très certainement chez elle à cette heure-ci, il se permit de lui rendre visite, partageant au passage un verre de l'alcool le moins cher qu'ils pouvaient se payer au village.

« Il y en aurait encore trois et non deux ? » demanda Judith, l'air surprise.

« Je sais que ça peut paraitre dingue mais c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit dans mes songes. » répondit Yuri avant de regarder le contenu de son verre. « De là à savoir si c'est vrai… »

« Tu sais, il parait que certaines personnes sont capables d'entrer en contact avec les morts durant leurs songes. Peut-être est-ce ton cas ? »

Le brun réfléchit un instant à l'hypothèse formulée par celle aux cheveux bleus tandis que cette dernière prenait une gorgée de sa boisson.

« J'ai plutôt du mal à le croire. Surtout que ce serait la toute première fois que cela m'arrive dans ce cas. »

« Mais peut-être qu'avant, tu ne le pouvais pas car les morts n'avaient rien à te dire jusque-là. » fit la jeune femme.

Yuri ne savait pas trop quoi répliquer à son amie. Cette dernière avait toujours eu beaucoup d'intuition et était très ouverte d'esprit. Il se pouvait qu'elle ait raison et dans ce cas, ils avaient peut-être un espoir de trouver les autres loups avant la prochaine pleine lune.

-§-

Il leur avait fallu plusieurs jours avant de trouver cette clairière à eux trois, les autres villageois n'étant guère tentés de s'aventurer trop loin dans la forêt après ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement. Repede, la truffe au sol, avait trouvé une piste qui les avait menés jusqu'ici. A première vue, il n'y avait rien d'anormal mais en observant le sol de plus près, Yuri, Flynn et Judith trouvèrent de vieilles empreintes de pattes. En apparence, elles étaient semblables à celle d'un chien mais en taille, elles étaient bien plus grandes.

« C'est ici qu'ils se réunissent les soirs de pleine lune on dirait. » constata le blond. « Ou du moins qu'a eu lieu leur dernière réunion. »

« Il nous a fallu un petit moment pour arriver jusqu'ici. » réalisa le brun. « On est à environ une heure du village à allure d'homme mais qu'en est-il pour eux ? »

« Etant donné que personne n'a vu de loups au sein même du village, on peut supposer qu'ils se transforment une fois entrés dans la forêt. » conclut la jeune femme. « Mais s'ils s'éloignent tant des habitations, pourquoi se mettre à attaquer des villageois cinq lunes plus tôt ? Et puis Zagi n'était pas encore au village quand cela a commencé. »

Repede aboya, attirant l'attention des humains qui l'accompagnaient. Yuri vint le rejoindre et se mit à la hauteur de son compagnon à quatre pattes. Il fixa le sol et remarqua, en partie enterrée, une chevalière en or. Il la récupéra et l'observa attentivement, remarquant un onyx serti sur le bijou.

« J'ai peut-être un indice intéressant. » déclara-t-il en montrant l'anneau à ses amis.

Ces derniers vinrent à leur tour examiner l'objet, étudiant les finitions de cet objet de joaillerie.

« Je suis persuadée d'avoir déjà vu cette chevalière quelque part… » dit Judith avant de se plonger dans la réflexion.

« Qui que soit son propriétaire, nous ferions mieux de le trouver rapidement. » fit remarquer Flynn. « La pleine lune est pour très bientôt. »

-§-

À nouveau il se trouvait sur la place du village mais cette fois-ci, la scène était différente. Les habitants étaient toujours flous et tout était toujours gris mais, cette fois-ci, il voyait une personne autre que Patty en couleur. Cependant, cette personne était encore vivante contrairement à la petite fille et elle se mêlait aux formes grises comme si de rien n'était.

Soudain, une des deux ombres noires fit son apparition et fonça sur cette personne. Toutes les formes grises se dissipèrent lorsque la jeune femme qu'il voyait se mit à crier, lâchant le panier qu'elle tenait pour tenter de se protéger avec ses bras. Malheureusement, elle fut attrapée par l'ombre noire et elle laissa échapper un son étranglé avant de devenir aussi molle qu'une poupée de chiffon et de s'écrouler au sol, son corps jonché de griffures sanglantes.

L'ombre noire devint nette, révélant un loup-garou au pelage sombre et au regard de sang au fond duquel une lueur hautaine était visible. Il lui semblait même que la bête souriait en regardant sa victime au sol. Un dernier détail frappa Yuri : la chevalière présente à la main griffue de l'animal.

-§-

Tous étaient réunis sur la place du village ce matin-là. Des murmures horrifiés se faisaient entendre et Yuri eut du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Flynn. Lorsqu'il parvint à rejoindre son ami, il découvrit avec épouvante la raison de ce rassemblement.

Etendu sur la place, il y avait le corps sans vie d'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains qui gisait dans une flaque de sang. De longues et profondes griffures se trouvaient sur sa poitrine ainsi qu'une au niveau de son abdomen. La terreur était encore visible sur son visage.

Le brun la reconnut facilement : c'était la fille qu'il avait vue être attaqué par un des loups dans son rêve.

Soudain, la foule se scinda en deux pour laisser place au chef du village, Alexei Dinoai. Il fronça les sourcils face à cette scène puis se tourna vers les villageois.

« Cet acte barbare ne restera pas impuni ! » scanda-t-il avec force. « Nous allons retrouver le coupable et le mettre au bûcher pour le punir du grave péché qu'il a commis. A présent, retournez tous à vos occupations habituelles. »

Les habitants se dispersèrent progressivement, certains continuant de parler de cette macabre découverte alors que d'autres se hâtaient d'aller travailler. Le chef du village se tourna ensuite vers Flynn.

« Judith est allée chercher Rita Mordio. Elle ne devrait plus tarder à présent. » déclara le blond, s'attirant un hochement de tête satisfait de son aîné.

« Il faudrait à nouveau renforcer la sécurité durant la nuit, en particulier les soirs de pleine lune. » déclara Alexei. « Je m'occuperai du reste. »

« Bien chef. »

-§-

Encore ce monde de grisaille… Cependant, les formes ternes et floues qui s'y trouvaient habituellement étaient absentes. Le seul autre changement visible à ses yeux était l'immense tache sombre qui recouvrait presque intégralement la place du village. En s'en rapprochant, Yuri sentit une forte odeur métallique entrer dans ses narines.

C'était du sang… Beaucoup de sang… Se pourrait-il que l'absence de ces ombres nébuleuses y soit liée ?

Soudain, au milieu de cette vaste flaque d'hémoglobine, une gerbe de flammes surgit et laissa place à une silhouette des plus détestables à ses yeux : celle nette de Zagi qui était entouré par un halo enflammé. Celui qui fut brûlé vif le regardait avec son habituel sourire démentiel.

« Quel plaisir de te revoir Yuri. » fit-il avec une délectation qui fit frémir le brun de colère. « Tes traits androgynes et ta haine envers moi m'ont terriblement manqué. »

C'était quelque chose qui l'avait toujours énervé depuis qu'il connaissait ce fou : sa manie de le traiter comme une fille et de le reluquer à chaque occasion. A chaque fois que ce détestable individu tentait de poser ses mains sur lui, cela avait plusieurs fois failli aboutir à des bagarres des plus violentes. Seule l'intervention de Flynn ou de Judith était parvenue à les éviter.

« Tu remercieras de ma part cette pétasse qui te sert de meilleure amie pour m'avoir allumé. J'ai magnifiquement souffert bien que je n'aurais pas dit non si tu avais été celui qui avait mis le feu au bûcher. »

Si cela lui avait été possible, Yuri aurait volontiers mit son poing dans la figure de ce taré pour se défouler. Cependant, il se doutait bien que cela ne ferait que satisfaire cet homme qu'il haïssait.

« Tu sais Yuri, je garde quelques regrets d'être mort si tôt. » dit-il en marquant une pause avant de reprendre. « L'un des plus grands aura été de ne pas avoir pu goûter avant lui ta chair qui a l'air si appétissante… »

Le brun fronça les sourcils à cette phrase. De qui Zagi était-il en train de parler ? Il voulut en savoir plus mais l'homme au sourire démentiel prit feu et disparut dans les flammes. Ces dernières se propagèrent sur la mare de sang, crépitant joyeusement en donnant à ce lieu de grisailles des teintes oscillant entre le rouge et le jaune.

-§-

« Je crois savoir qui est le deuxième loup à présent. » fit Judith avec un sourire satisfait.

La pleine lune était pour dans quelques jours et, ce jour-là, Yuri avait proposé à ses amis de venir partager le repas de midi chez lui. Aucun n'avait refusé l'invitation. Il n'avait pas parlé de son dernier rêve et, intérieurement, espérait ne pas recroiser Zagi dans ses songes.

« Tu penses à qui ? » demanda le brun avec intérêt. Depuis leur découverte dans cette clairière, ils n'avaient plus trouvé le moindre indice sur les loups-garous encore présents au village.

« Cumore, l'antiquaire du village. » répondit-elle. « Il est un des seuls parmi nous qui peut s'offrir ce genre d'objets et j'ai remarqué la marque d'une chevalière à sa main droite. »

« L'ennui, c'est que s'il est bien un des loups, il n'aura certainement pas laissé autant de traces que l'a fait Zagi avant lui. » fit remarquer Flynn. « Et puis je doute qu'il nous laisse entrer chez lui avec de simples hypothèses. »

« Dans ce cas il me suffira de le cuisiner un peu. » répliqua celle aux cheveux bleus avec un sourire mystérieux. « Suivant ses réactions, je pourrais savoir si, oui ou non, je suis sur la bonne piste. »

Yuri ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet mais il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment…

-§-

Le soleil allait se coucher dans à peine une heure cette nuit-là puis viendrait l'astre redouté de tous : la pleine lune. Les habitants avaient reçu l'ordre de se barricader chez eux une fois la nuit tombée tandis que les volontaires pour monter la garde surveilleraient les abords du village en faisant des rondes et en se relayant sur les tours de vigie qui furent construites récemment.

Yuri avait tenté de se porter volontaire mais Flynn s'y était fermement opposé en donnant pour argument qu'il craignait une initiative dangereuse de la part de son meilleur ami. Judith les avait laissés se disputer dans leur coin et avait décidé d'en profiter pour vérifier son fusil une dernière fois. C'est là qu'elle s'aperçut d'un détail important et qu'elle frappa les garçons pour les calmer.

« Vous reprendrez votre scène de ménage plus tard les amoureux. » fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

L'effet de cette phrase fut immédiat : les deux jeunes hommes ne pensèrent plus du tout à s'engueuler mutuellement comme un vieux couple et avaient à présent une couleur rosée sur leur visage.

« Dis-moi Flynn… » commença la jeune femme, s'attirant ainsi l'attention du blond. « Tu as touché à mon fusil dernièrement ? »

« Pas depuis que je t'ai donné des cartouches le mois dernier. » répondit Flynn, trouvant la question plutôt curieuse. « Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? »

« Parce que les cartouches qui s'y trouvaient ne sont pas celles que tu m'as données justement. »

Judith tendit à son ami son arme et celui-ci l'examina à son tour. Il en retira les cartouches et les observa un moment avant d'en ouvrir une, constatant ainsi qu'elle était vide.

« Des cartouches à blanc. » constata-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Je vais te le recharger. Laisse-moi deux minutes. »

Tandis que Flynn alla dans le coin de la chaumière où il rangeait ses affaires, Yuri eut à nouveau ce mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait eu quelques jours plus tôt.

« Je pense vraiment qu'il faut que je me joigne à vous. » dit le brun en baissant la voix pour ne pas être entendu du blond. « Je n'aurais qu'à demander au chef s'il peut me prêter une arme à feu ou même une simple arme blanche. »

« Tu sais, moi ça ne me poserait aucun souci mais lui… » commença-t-elle en désignant leur ami. « Après ce qui est arrivé à Patty, il ne veut pas prendre le risque de te perdre toi aussi. Il tient à toi plus que n'importe qui d'autre. »

Yuri eut l'impression que la température avait subitement grimpé de cinq degrés en entendant cette phrase, ce qui n'échappa pas à son amie.

« Vous devriez peut-être vous parler à cœur ouvert tous les deux. » suggéra-t-elle. « Vu les temps actuels, ce serait peut-être une bonne chose que tu lui avoues tes véritables sentiments à son égard. »

« Non… » fut sa seule réponse.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec son amie sur ce point mais il avait peur de perdre le lien qui existait depuis si longtemps entre eux. De plus, ils ne passaient plus autant de temps ensemble qu'auparavant depuis que le blond travaillait d'arrache-pied pour protéger le village, ce qui s'était fortement accentué après que ces loups-garous firent leur première victime. Seulement, Yuri aimerait parfois le savoir en lieu sûr et pouvoir le protéger, en particulier depuis ce qui était arrivé à Patty.

Flynn revint vers eux et rendit son fusil à Judith.

« Je n'avais plus de cartouches à plomb donc j'ai mis ce que j'avais. » déclara-t-il. « Normalement, ça devrait aller. »

« Je te remercie. » répondit-elle avec gratitude. « A présent, je vais commencer à faire ma ronde. »

Celle aux cheveux bleus quitta la demeure. Le brun tenta de la suivre mais sa route fut barrée par son ami qui lui jetait un regard réprobateur.

« Flynn, je serai plus utile dehors qu'enfermé ici alors laisse-moi passer. » fit-il d'un ton ferme.

« C'est hors de question Yuri. » répliqua calmement celui qui lui faisait face.

« Flynn, arrête de me traiter com… »

Yuri ne put achever sa phrase, étant soudainement pris d'un vertige. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et, de justesse, fut rattrapé par Flynn avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol. Comme dans ses rêves, il avait cette impression d'être sous l'eau, tous les sons étant comme étouffés. Il voyait que son ami lui parlait mais il lui était devenu impossible de l'entendre. Sa vue se brouilla, laissant place à un décor de grisaille qui lui était familier. Cependant, ce n'était pas la place du village qu'il voyait mais une des portes, celle conduisant à l'orée de la forêt. Une silhouette en couleur était visible et il lui fut aisé de reconnaître Judith en train de monter la garde.

Soudain, une des ombres noires apparut derrière elle et se matérialisa sous la forme du loup-garou qu'il avait vu dans le rêve où la fille aux cheveux châtains s'était fait tuer. La bête fonça à toute vitesse sur sa proie avec une rage non dissimulée. La jeune femme ne s'aperçut que trop tard qu'elle était en danger et un violent coup de griffe lui déchira l'abdomen tandis qu'elle pointa son arme sur son attaquant. Le coup partit à l'instant même où l'animal lui asséna une violente frappe au visage.

Puis tous deux s'écroulèrent au sol. Judith respirait encore péniblement mais une partie de son visage était en lambeau, la défigurant partiellement. Quant au loup-garou, sa forme animale se dissipa, laissant place au corps inerte de Cumore, du sang s'écoulant de la plaie causée par la balle du fusil lorsqu'elle fut entrée dans son front.

Son amie semblait le regarder avec peine tandis que la vie quittait petit à petit ses yeux habituellement malicieux et à un moment donné, elle cessa de respirer, succombant à ses blessures.

« Judith… » parvint-il à murmurer avant que tout ne devienne noir autour de lui.

-§-

A nouveau cette sensation d'être sous l'eau mais, encore une fois, il n'était pas sur la place du village mais dans une chaumière qui lui était vaguement familière. Il mit un petit moment avant de réaliser que c'était la demeure du doyen du village, Hanks. Le vieil homme avait veillé sur lui et avait été ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une figure parentale à ses yeux, sa mère étant morte en lui donnant la vie.

L'absence de formes grises autour de lui était assez frappante cette fois-ci, comme s'il était seul. Bien que tout était terne, rien n'était flou pour une fois.

En tournant la tête, il remarqua l'herbier du vieil homme posé sur une table. L'ouvrage était ouvert et, étrangement, Yuri arrivait à voir le contenu en couleur. Il s'en approcha et constata que les deux pages visibles étaient, d'un côté, une plante séchée qui avait dû être pressée à l'intérieur du livre, et de l'autre, un texte écrit à la plume concernant la plante qui, s'il se fiait à l'écriture de l'ancien, était de l'aconit.

« Aconit… Pourquoi ce nom m'est familier ? » se demanda-t-il avant de lire le texte descriptif. « Aconit, plante très toxique pouvant entraîner la mort. Aucun antidote connu. Ingrédient principal de l'élixir dit « tue-loup » qui est utilisé sur les personnes fraîchement changées en loups-garous. »

C'est à cet instant que le brun se souvint. Le vieil Hanks avait un plant d'aconit dans son jardin à une époque et il lui avait formellement interdit de s'en approcher quand il était gamin. A présent, la plante ne s'y trouvait plus mais il avait le vague souvenir de l'avoir vu perdre en densité au fil des années. Se pourrait-il que…

-§-

Yuri se réveilla péniblement. Sa tête lui semblait peser des tonnes et sa bouche était pâteuse. Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui caresser les cheveux. Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux et croisa le regard un peu inquiet de Judith.

« Ca va aller Yuri ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le brun hocha la tête en guise de réponse et se mit en position assise. En observant la jeune femme, il remarqua un bandage à son bras gauche, ce qui lui rappela immédiatement les évènements de la veille et son dernier rêve.

« Judith… » commença-t-il avant d'être stoppé par son amie.

« Ce n'est rien de grave. » répondit-elle. « Quand tu as perdu connaissance, Flynn a envoyé Repede pour me seconder. Sans lui, je ne suis pas certaine que j'aurais senti le danger à temps. »

Un sentiment de soulagement s'empara de lui en entendant cela.

« Si tu te sens capable de te lever, Rita nous attend chez elle. »

-§-

Si d'extérieur la chaumière de Rita Mordio semblait tout à fait normale, l'intérieur ne ressemblait en rien à un agréable lieu de vie. Dans toute la demeure s'entassaient des livres, des bouteilles et pleins d'autres objets, le tout en un incroyable bazar qui ne permettait en rien de discerner un simple lit.

La propriétaire des lieux, quant à elle, ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir, tellement elle était habituée à vivre dans ces conditions. Bien qu'étant une jeune adolescente, elle était souvent considérée comme une originale de par sa manie à rester enfermée durant des jours pour faire ses recherches. Cependant, le terme de « sorcière » était aussi un de ceux utilisés pour la qualifier, bien qu'elle se définissait plutôt comme une scientifique.

Installés là où ils le pouvaient, Yuri, Judith et Flynn étaient prêts à écouter leur cadette.

« Maintenant que vous êtes tous présents, je vais vous expliquer le pourquoi de cette réunion. » déclara-t-elle.

Le brun fronça les sourcils en regardant celle aux cheveux châtains. Au village, c'était celle qui s'était occupée d'examiner les corps des différentes victimes des loups après les chasseurs et qui avait pu conclure de cette façon qu'il y avait au moins deux loups-garous. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir à leur annoncer cette fois ?

« J'ai examiné le corps de Cumore et j'ai remarqué une morsure assez suspecte à son épaule. » débuta la plus jeune. « Vu la profondeur, ça ressemble fortement à une morsure de loup et elle n'est pas très récente. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait plusieurs années mais quelques mois tout au plus. »

« Elle pourrait dater d'avant la première attaque ? » demanda celle aux cheveux bleus.

« C'est très probable oui. » répondit celle aux courts cheveux châtains. « Cela confirmerait le fait qu'il y ait encore un loup-garou au village et qu'il serait à l'origine de ce que sont devenus Zagi et Cumore. »

Yuri ne fit aucune remarque bien que, s'il se fiait à ce rêve où il avait vu Patty, il restait encore un autre loup parmi eux.

« En tout cas Flynn, tu as eu du nez en chargeant le fusil de Judith avec les cartouches que je t'avais données. » fit Rita.

« Elles avaient quelque chose de spécial ? » demanda le brun, intrigué.

« C'était des cartouches à balle chargées avec des balles en argent. » répondit le blond. « Je me suis dis, en voyant que quelqu'un avait touché à l'arme de Judith, qu'elles lui seraient plus utiles qu'à moi. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi elles sont spéciales. »

« C'est pas vrai… » fit la cadette avant de s'expliquer. « Les cartouches à plomb n'ont aucun effet sur un loup-garou transformé car sa peau est trop résistante. Par contre, l'argent peut les blesser et, aussi, annuler leur transformation quand ils sont en contact avec ce métal. Je n'ai découvert cela que quand un spécialiste sur le sujet m'a envoyé une missive quelques jours plus tôt. »

« Théoriquement, si l'on se fit à ce que tu nous as dit, un loup-garou qui est en contact avec de l'argent un soir de pleine lune ne se transformera pas. » conclut Judith. « Cela pourrait être un bon indice pour trouver ceux qui sont encore présents. »

« Oui et non. » déclara Rita. « D'après celui que j'ai contacté et vu ce que j'ai constaté sur Cumore, on risque d'avoir des difficultés à le repérer. Les loups-garous vivent en groupe et sont dirigés par un couple dominant. Seul le couple dirigeant peut assurer la descendance. »

« Cela ressemble un peu à ce que l'on peut voir avec les loups normaux non ? » demanda Yuri. Il s'était intéressé au comportement de cet animal par le passé et avait, exceptionnellement, visité la bibliothèque d'un village plus vaste que le leur afin de lire un des rares ouvrages existant sur le sujet.

« Oui mais la différence est que lorsque la meute n'est composée que de mâles ou de femelles, rendant impossible toute procréation naturelle, le loup-garou dominant peut mordre un humain pour en faire un loup-garou. » précisa la plus jeune. « Par contre, dans le cas d'un humain mordu par un loup-garou, il est possible, en quelque sorte, de le guérir de la lycanthropie en lui faisant prendre un élixir dit « tue-loup » avant ou juste après sa première transformation et de continuer à lui en donner sur une période plus ou moins longue. Cependant, mal préparé, ce remède peut s'avérer être un poison des plus mortels. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils à l'évocation de cet éventuel antidote. Cela faisait écho à son dernier rêve…

« Dans ce cas cela ne coûte rien d'essayer d'en faire. » fit Judith.

« Malheureusement, je ne peux pas en faire. » contra Rita. « L'ingrédient principal est l'aconit et je ne connait pas bien cette plante. Mon correspondant m'a conseillé de chercher dans des lieux humides et frais pour en trouver. »

Il n'y avait peut-être pas que ce fameux spécialiste des loups-garous qui pouvaient les aider à en trouver mais ça, Yuri se garda bien de le dire à voix haute.

-§-

Une fois qu'il fut certain que ses amis ne chercheraient pas à le suivre, Yuri se rendit chez Hanks en toute discrétion. Il se permit de passer par une des fenêtres restée ouverte. Une fois à l'intérieur, son regard parcourut la pièce du vieil homme et trouva rapidement le fameux herbier, objet de son dernier rêve. Il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta jusqu'à tomber sur la page qu'il cherchait : celle de l'aconit.

« Tu sais Yuri, si tu avais frappé à ma porte, je t'aurais laissé entrer. »

Le brun n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était derrière lui, ayant bien reconnu la voix du doyen du village.

« Je voulais épargner ta vieille carcasse en t'évitant l'effort de devoir m'ouvrir. » fit le jeune homme avant de se tourner vers son aîné.

« Toujours le même à ce que je vois. » déclara Hanks d'un ton faussement blasé. « Et depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à la botanique ? »

Le plus jeune n'avait pas manqué cette lueur un peu inquiète dans le regard du vieil homme.

« En fait, j'aimerais que tu m'en dises plus sur cette plante. » dit Yuri en désignant l'aconit présent dans l'herbier. « Je me souviens que tu en avais auparavant et, de ce que Rita m'en a dit, elle sert à préparer une potion pour soigner ceux mordus par des loups-garous. »

Un soupir s'échappa du plus âgé.

« Le plant dont tu me parles m'avait été confié il y a très longtemps. » expliqua-t-il. « Le peu que je sais est indiqué dans le livre que tu tiens entre tes mains. »

« Et tu t'en es servi n'est-ce-pas ? » questionna le brun sur un ton sérieux.

Hanks planta ses yeux dans ceux de Yuri, son front se plissant face à cette question qu'il ne semblait guère apprécier.

« L'aconit n'a que deux utilisations connues. » commença-t-il. « Soit l'on s'en sert pour tuer quelqu'un d'une façon des plus atroces, soit c'est un précieux ingrédient pour guérir un homme ayant été fraîchement mordu par un loup-garou. Je n'ai tué personne comme tu t'en doutes. »

« Donc tu as préparé un élixir « tue-loup » avec. » conclut le brun.

« Oui mais il n'était pas pour moi. » répliqua Hanks. « Je n'aurais même jamais pensé m'en servir ainsi à cette époque. »

Le jeune homme eut un peu de mal à cacher sa surprise. Si le vieil homme n'avait pas fait cette potion pour lui, à qui pouvait-elle être destinée ?

Ce fut là qu'il se rappela de quelque chose : un verre contenant un liquide au goût infâme et que Hanks lui faisait boire une fois par mois quand il était gamin. Il se souvint aussi que le plant d'aconit avait totalement disparu juste avant ses seize ans, ce qui coïncidait avec la dernière fois où il avait bu cette horrible mixture.

L'herbier glissa de ses mains et s'écrasa au sol, lâché par ses mains devenues tremblantes face à la révélation qui venait d'éclater dans son esprit.

C'était lui le loup-garou.

-§-

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il savait la vérité. Durant cette période, Rita annonça qu'elle irait voir en personne ce fameux spécialiste qui, actuellement, se trouvait dans une ville située à trois jours de route de leur village. Il lui proposa de l'accompagner, prétextant l'envie de changer d'air et qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'embêter Raven depuis un moment. En vérité, il voulait avoir l'avis de cet homme le concernant.

Hanks lui avait raconté que le plant d'aconit qu'il possédait lui avait été offert par une jeune femme un peu étrange. Des loups-garous sévissaient à cette époque, ayant fait, comme maintenant, plusieurs victimes. Cette femme vint au village suite à la mort de son époux, victime des loups, dont elle attendait leur unique enfant. Elle avait un don de voyance selon certains car elle trouva deux loups-garous avec une facilité déconcertante. Cependant, un soir, elle fut mordue par celui qu'elle n'avait pas encore déniché et elle aurait été tuée s'il n'avait pas tiré sur la bête, la faisant fuir. Mais le choc de cette attaque lui fut fatal par la suite, lorsqu'elle ressentit les premières contractions et qu'elle succomba après avoir donné la vie. Puis, lorsque Hanks remarqua que l'enfant avait des symptômes de lycanthropie, il prit le risque de lui préparer cet élixir à base d'aconit et de le mélanger au lait de son biberon.

Yuri demanda ensuite à l'homme qui l'avait élevé si ce loup-garou avait été tué et il lui répondit qu'un loup-garou fut exécuté par la suite mais qu'à la vue des derniers évènements, il se pourrait qu'il soit toujours au village.

A présent, le jeune homme était installé à l'arrière de la charrette de Raven et avait raconté, une fois qu'ils furent assez loin de leur village, tout ce qu'il avait appris auprès du vieil homme à Rita.

« Etrange… » fit la jeune fille. « Si ce loup n'a pas été tué à l'époque, pourquoi aurait-il attendu plus de vingt ans pour tuer à nouveau ? »

« Un truc à faire probablement. » lança Raven qui avait écouté leur conversation depuis le début. « P'têtre qu'il a eu une famille entre temps. »

« Ou bien il ne voulait pas attirer les soupçons sur lui. » dit Yuri. « D'ailleurs, t'avais quel âge à l'époque le vieux ? »

« L'âge de cette superbe jeune femme ici présente ! » répondit le plus âgé avant de se prendre un coup sur la tête. « Aïe ! Qu'ai-je encore fait ?! »

« Au lieu de divaguer, continue de diriger les chevaux et raconte-nous ce dont tu te souviens de cette époque ! » ordonna Rita, les joues un peu rougies.

De tous ceux du village, si l'on enlevait Hanks, Flynn, Judith et eux deux, Raven était le seul en qui ils pouvaient être certains de l'innocence dans cette histoire de loups-garous, l'homme passant son temps sur les routes à glaner diverses informations tout en faisant le livreur de marchandises.

« Hmm… Je dirais que par rapport aux attaques subies actuellement, ceux de l'époque étaient moins sauvages. » déclara le plus âgé.

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda le jeune homme, poussant son aîné à être plus précis.

« Les trois loups qui ont été exécutés n'étaient pas des gens fous comme Zagi ou des personnes hautaines comme Cumore. Ils avaient tous une bonne maîtrise d'eux-mêmes, surtout la femme qui était dans le groupe. »

« Attends une minute… » l'interrompit Rita. « La meute qui sévissait à l'époque, si l'on considère qu'il reste un survivant, comptait au moins deux hommes et une femme ? »

« Yep ! Son mari s'était même donné la mort quand il a su la vérité. » ajouta Raven en grattant son menton.

« Donc la meute avait un couple dominant à l'époque. » conclut Yuri en se basant sur tout ce qu'ils savaient. « Et si Cumore et Zagi ont été mordus par ce loup qui a survécu, il doit très certainement être le dominant de la meute actuelle. »

« Ce qui veut dire qu'il faut que l'on voit Duke Pantarei au plus vite. » fit la plus jeune. « S'il cherche à se créer une meute, il faut comprendre pourquoi il a attendu si longtemps pour le faire. »

-§-

Le trajet jusqu'à la ville portuaire de Torim dura cinq jours. Le rendez-vous avait été donné à l'auberge et ils attendirent environ deux heures avant de trouver celui qu'il cherchait : un homme aux yeux de sang et à la longue chevelure immaculée. Après avoir fait les présentations, ils lui firent part de ce qu'ils avaient appris ainsi que du cas de Yuri.

« Je vois… » commença Duke. « Si un plant d'aconit se trouvait dans votre village entre les deux périodes où ont eu lieu les attaques, alors cela n'est pas anormal. L'odeur de cette plante est perçue différemment par les loups-garous et elle est synonyme de mort pour eux. »

« Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela quand je sentais les fleurs gamin. » réalisa le brun.

« C'est parce que vous avez été soigné avec cette plante et qu'à présent, vous avez très certainement développé une sorte de résistance à l'élixir « tue-loup » durant la période où il vous a été administré. A ce sujet, quand avez-vous stoppé le traitement ? »

« Il y a bientôt six ans soit juste avant mes seize ans. » répondit Yuri.

Le froncement de sourcils du spécialiste des loups-garous fit naître une pointe d'inquiétude chez les plus jeunes.

« Dans ce cas, avez-vous constaté un changement chez vous durant l'hiver ? » demanda Duke.

Le jeune homme réfléchit à la chose mais sa cadette répondit à sa place.

« En fait, j'avais remarqué qu'il ne ressentait pas le froid à cette période de l'année. » déclara Rita. « Je me rappelle avoir pris ta température une fois et elle était vraiment élevée pour quelqu'un en bonne santé. »

« Pourtant, excepté un bon rhume une année, je n'ai jamais été malade. » fit Yuri. « D'ailleurs, je me souviens qu'en fin décembre de l'année précédente, j'avais un mal fou à dormir tellement j'avais chaud. »

« Cette période est celle où les loups-garous sont les plus actifs et qui est la plus favorable à la reproduction. » précisa Duke, pensif. « Si vous aviez poursuivi le traitement jusqu'à vos dix-huit ans au minimum, vous n'en ressentiriez pas les effets. »

Quelque chose semblait déranger l'homme aux cheveux immaculés. Ce dernier ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour réfléchir, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Cependant, si votre cas était normal, vous ne devriez pas ressentir ces symptômes. » fit-il remarquer. « Mais bien que vous souffriez de lycanthropie depuis votre naissance, l'aconit a eu de l'effet sur vous car autrement, vous vous changeriez en loup-garou à chaque soir de pleine lune. C'est comme si vous aviez récupéré celle de votre mère… »

Un bref silence se fit de nouveau.

« Oui… Cela expliquerait tout… » murmura Duke avant de continuer normalement. « Ces loups tués récemment, l'un d'eux s'intéressait-il de près à vous ? »

« Zagi. » répondit Yuri sans une once d'hésitation. « Son grand truc était de me reluquer à la moindre occasion et de me mettre la main au cul quand il le pouvait. »

« Alors soyez heureux qu'il ait été exécuté car en ce mois de novembre, ses avances auraient certainement été plus pressantes. »

« Pardon ? »

« Monsieur Lowell, les chaleurs chez les loups-garous sont très intenses pour les femelles en décembre, ce qui correspond à ce que vous m'avez décrit. » précisa le spécialiste des loups-garous. « Ce Zagi a inconsciemment réagi à vous car il a senti ce que vous étiez. Cependant, il ne vous aurait pas traité ainsi si, pour lui, vous aviez été un loup mâle. Il vous a considéré comme une femelle or, l'homosexualité, de ce que je sais, n'existe pas chez les loups-garous. »

« Vous êtes en train d'insinuer que si je me transformais en loup-garou, je serai… un loup-garou femelle et non mâle ? » demanda le brun, interloqué.

« Si l'on considère que la lycanthropie dont vous souffrez est en fait celle de votre mère, oui. »

-§-

L'entretien avec Duke dura un bon moment. D'après lui, le loup-garou qu'ils cherchaient était très certainement un homme car, autrement, Yuri aurait été soit enrôlé dans la meute, soit tué depuis un bon moment. De plus, si cela avait été une femme, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de mordre deux humains pour se recréer une meute car un seul lui aurait suffit pour se reproduire.

Par contre, l'homme aux cheveux immaculés avait bien précisé au brun que, de par le fait qu'il avait arrêté trop tôt son traitement, les chaleurs risquaient d'être bien plus violentes qu'elles ne le devraient, surtout avec un lycanthrope mâle dans leur village qui allait très certainement y réagir.

Sur le chemin du retour, Yuri décida de piquer un somme, bercé par le mouvement de la charrette de Raven et confortablement installé sur ce qui devait être des sacs remplis de blé.

Quand il revit les décors ternes, il sut qu'il était de retour dans ce monde étrange et auquel il commençait à s'habituer. Cependant, encore une fois, le lieu était différent et, pour une fois, il n'était pas debout mais allongé.

Il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître l'endroit qui, de par ce qu'il pouvait voir, était une pièce comportant uniquement le lit sur lequel il était – dont il pouvait voir la couleur rouge des draps en satin – et une table de bois sur laquelle était disposé une bouteille de vin, deux verres et un vase contenant une rose. Fait curieux : il n'y avait aucune fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Juste une porte en bois. D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-il voir ce qu'il y avait dans cet endroit si aucune source de lumière n'était visible ?

Il tenta de se lever mais réalisa que quelque chose clochait quand il sentit son poignet droit être retenu. En tournant la tête, il remarqua qu'il était enchainé à la tête de lit et que, sur une autre table de bois, se trouvait une bougie dont la flamme dansait. Cependant, son regard fut attiré par la forme noire qui était à côté.

Il voulut s'éloigner mais cette silhouette sombre le plaqua contre les draps avec force, l'immobilisant. Le son du tissu qui se déchirait parvint avec horreur à ses oreilles et fut suivi par la sensation d'une main velue qui se glissait entre ses cuisses. Il tenta de se débattre, donnant des coups de pieds hasardeux, mais se retrouva rapidement maîtrisé, le poids de son agresseur l'écrasant et ses jambes maintenues écartées.

Le cauchemar se serait poursuivi si la charrette n'avait pas roulé sur un caillou, le secouant suffisamment pour le réveiller et constater que Rita était en train de copieusement engueuler Raven sur sa façon douteuse de conduire.

-§-

Il avait beau rester le plus calme possible, Yuri n'était pas tranquille, sachant que ce soir était celui où le disque lunaire ferait son apparition. Il avait fait promettre à sa cadette et à Raven de ne rien dire le concernant, ne se sentant pas encore bien à l'aise avec tout cela. Ce qui n'arrangea pas les choses fut, lorsque le village pouvait être aperçu sur le trajet du retour, qu'il sentit la température grimper subitement, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer jusqu'à maintenant.

« Tu es certain que ça va ? » lui demanda Judith pour la troisième fois depuis son retour, inquiète.

« Je dois juste être un peu fatigué, rien de grave. » répondit-il en lui faisant un léger sourire.

Cependant, il savait bien qu'il ne la duperait pas si facilement. Elle savait que quelque chose clochait mais elle n'insisterait pas tant qu'elle ne le jugeait pas nécessaire. Par contre, il avait eu beaucoup de chance que Flynn ait été très occupé ces derniers temps car celui-ci se serait montré plus têtu que la jeune femme.

« Tu ferais peut-être mieux de rester chez Rita cette nuit. » proposa son amie. « Ça aura l'avantage de rassurer Flynn. »

Après ce que Hanks puis Duke lui avait dit à son sujet, il lui paraissait plus sûr pour tous de rester ici ce soir, surtout si ce fameux loup-garou cherchait à lui mettre la main dessus. Le souvenir de son cauchemar restait encore très vif dans son esprit et l'idée ainsi qu'il, comme les précédents, se transpose avec plus ou moins de réussite dans la réalité.

« Je peux me débrouiller tu sais. Ce n'est pas parce que monsieur parfait m'a rétrogradé au rang de demoiselle en détresse que je ne peux pas me défendre en cas de danger. » fit-il avec ironie.

Judith eut un léger rire à cette phrase.

« J'ai entendu Yuri. »

Le brun soupira intérieurement en entendant la voix du blond. Il se disait bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'éviter éternellement.

« Je vais vous laisser entre vous. » déclara la jeune femme avant de filer, le laissant seul avec la personne qu'il aurait bien aimé ne pas croiser ce soir.

« Je comprends que tu n'aimes pas cette situation mais tant qu'il y aura un risque… » commença Flynn.

« Tu sais très bien que je peux me défendre Flynn. » coupa froidement Yuri. « J'en ai assez que tu t'obstines à me traiter comme si j'étais une chose fragile. »

Le froncement de sourcil de son meilleur ami était un signe suffisant pour savoir que le ton risquait de monter entre eux. Cependant, il avait comme l'impression qu'une voix lui murmurait que cette expression était exquise à souhait et qu'elle ne gâchait en rien ce beau visage qui lui faisait face.

« Je le sais que tu n'es pas comme ça mais comment veux-tu que je sois tranquille après ce qu'il est arrivé dernièrement ?! » lança le blond avec force.

Cette voix, étrangement presque similaire à la sienne, se fit suave, accentuant cette sensation de chaleur qu'il supportait de plus en plus difficilement. Elle se mit à lui chuchoter à quel point son corps réclamait une attention qu'il lui avait toujours refusé et que, s'il s'amendait ce soir, il serait enfin libéré de cette fournaise. Après tout, il avait juste ce qu'il lui fallait sous la main…

« Et tu crois que moi je ressens quoi quand tu veilles la nuit pour protéger le village ?! » répliqua-t-il avec violence. « Si tu m'avais laissé t'aider dès le début, Patty serait toujours parmi nous. »

Flynn grinça des dents à cette phrase, détournant légèrement le regard. En face de lui, Yuri tentait avec désespoir de rester sourd à ce chant presque aussi hypnotisant que celui d'une sirène. Cependant, cette douce litanie prenait le dessus sur lui, répétant sans relâche qu'il serait libre s'il cédait à la tentation…

« Ecoute Yuri, je… »

Jamais cette phrase ne put être achevée, les lèvres de son auteur ayant été scellées par un geste vif et soudain d'une bouche affamée. Seulement, ce contact ne dura qu'à peine quelques secondes, la raison revenant au brun quand il réalisa ce qu'il se passait et qu'il le brisa en se reculant, repoussé juste après par une brusque pression de la main du blond qui faillit le déséquilibrer.

Un sentiment d'horreur l'habitait à présent, balayant tout le reste avec violence. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se jeter ainsi sur Flynn ? D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas avoir comblé l'espace qui était entre eux…

Un regard vers son meilleur ami lui permit de constater que celui-ci n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui, ses yeux occupés à regarder le sol et son visage totalement fermé. Un profond malaise se faisait à présent sentir…

« Flynn… » tenta-t-il sans conviction.

« Je dois y aller. » coupa le blond d'un ton glacé, ne lui accordant aucun regard alors qu'il quittait la chaumière.

Yuri ne chercha pas à le retenir et lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer, il alla s'asseoir, fébrile, sur son lit. Il resta ainsi un court instant avant de, subitement, prendre son oreiller et le frapper à plusieurs reprises de son poing avec le mince espoir que cela l'aiderait à sentir mieux.

Mais il n'en fut rien…

-§-

Avec difficulté, Yuri ouvrit les yeux face à l'agression lumineuse que subissaient ses paupières. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi mais, dès qu'il vit les décors ternes qui l'entourait, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre où il avait de nouveau atterri.

Il parcourut les lieux du regard, constatant qu'il devait être dans une cabane probablement située dans les bois s'il se fiait aux arbres qu'il voyait à travers la fenêtre. Il était allongé sur un lit assez confortable à son goût et était recouvert d'une épaisse couverture de laine. Dans son champ de vision, il pouvait apercevoir une table en bois accompagnée d'une chaise du même matériau ainsi que, possédant encore des braises ardentes en son sein, une cheminée en pierre.

Le brun se décida à se lever bien que cela fut à contrecœur, la chaleur de ces draps étant des plus agréables. C'est ainsi qu'il remarqua un vase posé au dessus de l'âtre et dont il reconnut parfaitement la plante qu'il contenait pour l'avoir vue il n'y avait pas si longtemps : de l'aconit.

« Bonsoir Yuri. »

En entendant une voix de femme prononcer cette phrase, il se retourna d'un coup mais ne vit personne derrière lui. L'avait-il imaginée ?

« Tu n'aurais pas dû baisser ta garde… »

Encore une fois, il se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait cette voix et, de nouveau, son regard ne rencontra aucun être vivant.

« … Mais tu es chanceux je dois dire… »

Cette fois-ci, il ne chercha pas à voir sa mystérieuse interlocutrice. Visiblement, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il la voit. Il aurait pu tenter de prendre la parole mais il avait l'étrange intuition qu'il ne devait pas le faire.

« Enfin… c'est plutôt moi qui le suis d'une certaine façon… »

Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas au village mais dans les bois ? Et puis qui était-elle au juste ?

« Il est temps que tu te réveilles à présent… Dans tous les sens du terme si je puis dire. »

Elle émit un léger rire qui ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Puis tout se brouilla autour de lui…

-§-

La première chose qui le frappa quand il reprit conscience, c'était qu'il sentait l'air froid du mois de novembre sur sa peau alors que la dernière chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il était chez lui, cette chaleur étouffante l'ayant poussé à faire ce qu'il n'aurait pas osé faire en temps normal. La deuxième fut que quelque chose lui immobilisait les mains et les chevilles, comme des liens en tissus, et qu'il était probablement bâillonné.

C'est là qu'il se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

Les nombreux arbres qui l'entouraient ainsi que le morceau de ciel nocturne qu'il pouvait apercevoir et l'herbe fraîche sur laquelle il se trouvait lui indiquèrent qu'il était très certainement dans une petite clairière située dans les bois. Rien d'autre aux alentours ne lui permit de se situer avec plus de précision mais le disque lunaire qu'il lui était possible de voir en partie ne le rassura absolument pas, surtout face aux questions qu'il se posait : qui l'avait amené ici ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout, comment avait-il pu se faire capturer aussi facilement ?

Un bruit se fit entendre, lui indiquant qu'il n'était pas seul. Il n'eut que quelques secondes à attendre pour voir apparaitre dans son champ de vision un visage auquel il ne s'attendait pas : celui d'Alexei.

« Je vois que l'on se réveille enfin. » fit-il d'un ton neutre avant de se pencher vers le brun. « Je commençais à perdre un peu patience. »

Le plus âgé attrapa Yuri fermement par le col de sa veste et le souleva du sol avant de le plaquer avec violence contre le tronc d'un arbre, sonnant quelque peu le plus jeune face au choc.

« Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait quand cette fichue odeur a fini par disparaitre il y a quelques années auparavant. Il est juste regrettable que j'ai mis du temps à trouver pourquoi cette plante a disparu du village. »

Yuri n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre qu'Alexei parlait du plant d'aconit d'Hanks. Ceci ne laissait donc plus aucun doute sur la véritable nature du chef du village : c'était lui le loup-garou qui avait survécu au premier massacre.

« Et dire que c'est ce regretté Zagi qui a eu le premier des doutes à ton sujet… Quel dommage que je n'ai pas pris cela plus au sérieux dès le début... »

Ce temps gagné avait permis de tuer deux loups-garous : Zagi et Cumore. Il ne restait donc plus qu'eux deux en toute logique…

_« Avec celui qui est mort, ils sont encore trois et à la prochaine pleine lune, ils vont probablement à nouveau tuer des villageois… »_

Une minute… Patty avait dit « ils » et non « vous » dans son rêve. Et comme il avait pris de l'élixir tue-loup, il ne pouvait pas se transformer la nuit donc, en toute logique, seul Hanks était au courant de sa condition réelle à ce moment-là. De plus, il se rappelait que les deux ombres noires de son premier rêve, les deux s'étant avérées être des loups, étaient accompagnée d'une troisième ombre. Une ombre blanche. Etait-ce aussi un loup ?

_« Tu sais Yuri, je garde quelques regrets d'être mort si tôt. L'un des plus grands aura été de ne pas avoir pu gouter avant lui ta chair qui à l'air si appétissante… »_

Dans ce songe, Zagi parlait très certainement d'un des autres loups-garous. Etait-ce d'Alexei ou bien de l'autre ?

Non, à ce moment-là, Cumore était encore en vie donc celui dont il lui avait parlé, ce devait très probablement être l'autre car sinon, il n'aurait pas été enlevé ce soir mais avant. D'ailleurs, même cette hypothèse ne lui semblait pas très logique car si cet autre loup l'avait repéré lui aussi, pourquoi n'avait-il pas agi à son tour ? Qu'est ce qui aurait pu l'en empêcher ?

Le bâillon qu'il portait lui fut enlevé sans délicatesse, arraché avec force de son visage. Une main vint ensuite attraper fermement son cou, l'étranglant presque.

« Quand je pense que je t'avais sous le nez pendant toutes ces années et que je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant que le fait d'avoir mordu ta mère avait pu t'affecter aussi… » commença-t-il. « C'est d'ailleurs étrange que tout en toi évoque plus une femelle qu'un mâle. »

Yuri lui aurait bien répondu mais il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer et le fait que ses mains soient entravées ne lui permettait pas de se défaire de l'emprise d'Alexei sur lui. Il se sentait dangereusement en train de partir quand sa gorge fut enfin libérée.

« Il est temps à présent de remédier à cette erreur. »

Le brun fut laissé contre l'arbre, ne tenant sur ses jambes que grâce à ce dernier, tandis que son aîné recula de deux pas et ôta un des gants de couleur sombre qu'il portait, révélant une chevalière en argent qu'il portait à son annulaire. Il l'enleva et la laissa tomber à ses pieds.

Soudain, Alexei devint similaire à une des ombres noires de ses songes, sa silhouette humaine se changeant progressivement en une autre, plus grande et plus massive. Puis l'ombre se dissipa, révélant un loup-garou au pelage sombre et luisant, aux yeux couleur sang et dont les crocs jaunis lui faisaient froid dans le dos.

De nouveau, le brun fut attrapé au niveau du col de sa veste puis il fut soulevé comme s'il n'était pas plus lourd qu'une simple poupée de chiffon. Il aurait voulu se débattre mais il était comme paralysé par la vue de la bête qui lui faisait face. La gueule de l'animal commença à s'entrouvrir tandis que cette patte bestiale qui le tenait le rapprochait de cette mâchoire de prédateur.

Tout à coup, un craquement retentit et, à peine une seconde après, quelque chose heurta de plein fouet le loup-garou, l'obligeant à lâcher prise sur lui.

Yuri tomba lourdement au sol, se retrouvant sur son flanc droit et ayant évité de justesse de se cogner la tête contre l'arbre derrière lui. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit Alexei, l'air visiblement contrarié, faire face à un autre loup-garou qui grognait d'un air menaçant. Ce dernier avait, étrangement, un pelage blanc comme la neige qui, sous la lumière de la pleine lune, lui donnait un éclat presque hypnotique.

Quand il les vit commencer à tourner en rond tout en montrant les crocs avec colère, le jeune homme reporta son attention sur les liens qui l'enserraient. Tandis qu'il tentait de libérer ses poignets comme il le pouvait, le loup noir se jeta avec force sur le blanc, le déséquilibrant tout en essayant de le mordre là où il le pouvait.

Au moment où Yuri parvint enfin à extirper ses membres de ces entraves, le loup blanc venait de projeter son adversaire contre un arbre, ne prêtant apparemment aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait en dehors de son combat. Il hésita un instant entre tenter de fuir et attendre la suite des évènements mais la voix qu'il avait déjà entendue auparavant lui dit d'aller là d'où venait le loup au pelage éclatant. Pourquoi donc ?

Il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de devenir fou lorsqu'il s'exécuta, tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer par les deux lycanthropes. Un hurlement de douleur fut perçu par ses oreilles, suivi par d'autres sons de luttes tandis qu'il se faufila à travers les buissons, ses vêtements s'accrochant aux épines de l'un d'eux. En examinant rapidement la plante, il lui sembla reconnaître des ronces et vit que, étrangement, le buisson semblait avoir été taillé il n'y avait pas très longtemps. Quel intérêt pouvait-il y avoir à faire cela ?

En détournant son regard, il remarqua, au pied d'un arbre, un fusil ainsi qu'une sacoche de cuir sombre qui lui était étrangement familière. La mystérieuse voix lui ordonna de prendre l'arme mais il n'obéit pas, préférant s'attarder sur ce sac. Il l'ouvrit et y trouva quelques cartouches à plomb ainsi qu'un pendentif en argent représentant une croix.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-il à voix basse avant d'entendre un nouveau hurlement de douleur, signe qu'un des deux loups avait très certainement été blessé par son adversaire.

Soudain, cette chaleur étouffante qui l'avait quitté revint en force, lui donnant un mal de tête carabiné. Il devint progressivement sourd et sa vue se fit floue à son tour.

« Prends ce fichu fusil et tue-le ! » lui hurla presque cette mystérieuse voix, identique à présent à celle de la femme de son dernier rêve. « Autrement je le ferai moi-même… et je doute fort que tu apprécieras cela. »

Yuri, la vue encore floue, laissa de côté la sacoche puis finit par obéir en attrapant l'arme avec quelques difficultés. Il lui sembla que, lorsqu'il prit en main le fusil, son corps se refroidit un peu. C'était peut-être juste une impression.

Il se déplaça ensuite du côté des buissons qu'il avait traversés il y avait peu, s'avançant lentement en se souvenant de la présence des ronces, et remarqua qu'il voyait deux ombres bouger : l'une noire et l'autre blanche.

« Très bien… » fit la voix, satisfaite. « Maintenant mets-toi en joue et tire. »

Il s'exécuta sans rechigner, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, et s'apprêta à appuyer sur la détente…

_« Les cartouches à plomb n'ont aucun effet sur un loup-garou transformé car sa peau est trop résistante. Par contre, l'argent peut les blesser et, aussi, annuler leur transformation quand ils sont en contact avec ce métal. »_

Non… il ne devait pas tirer car il risquait de faire cesser le combat et de donner sa position. Ca ne servirait à rien de tirer avec des cartouches à plo…

Une seconde… Ce fusil était-il vraiment chargé avec ces munitions là ? Il se risqua à l'ouvrir pour vérifier cela et, malgré sa vision trouble, il vit sans problème que, curieusement, une seule cartouche était à l'intérieur. Il la retira et il remarqua immédiatement l'éclat argenté de la balle se trouvant à son extrémité.

Une balle en argent…

« Tu avais été averti Yuri. » fit la voix d'un ton glacial. « A présent, tu ne pourras plus que t'en prendre à toi-même pour ne pas avoir docilement fait ce que je te demandais… »

Sa vision devint soudainement noire tandis que les sons de luttes qu'il percevait auparavant se firent de nouveau ouïr, signe qu'il pouvait à nouveau entendre. Cependant, il ne sentait absolument plus son corps, comme s'il était dans un rêve.

Soudain, un coup de feu l'assourdit et, au même instant, il retrouva tous ses sens. Il cligna des yeux, s'habituant de nouveau à voir normalement. Au moment où il remarqua qu'il avait toujours le fusil en main, il réalisa que les deux loups-garous avaient cessé de se battre, le calme étant revenu dans les bois. S'il voyait distinctement le loup noir, ce n'était pas le cas du blanc qui était devenu semblable à l'ombre blanche de son premier rêve, la lumière qu'il dégageait l'aveuglant en partie.

Quand cette clarté se dissipa, elle laissa place à une silhouette humaine qui fit s'arrêter de battre le cœur de Yuri. Il voyait ces cheveux blonds en bataille qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille et dont le propriétaire venait de s'écrouler au sol, la cape beige qu'il portait étant en partie déchirée et parsemée de taches carmines.

Flynn…

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu réagir, tout devint noir autour de lui…

-§-

Il n'avait aucun problème à reconnaître ces draps de satin rouge sur lesquels il se trouvait ainsi que les chaînes qui l'entravait et cette table avec ce vase comportant une rose. La bouteille de vin et les verres n'étaient plus présents mais, à leur place, se trouvait un chandelier en étain dont la lueur des flammes éclairait faiblement la pièce, lui permettant de voir cette silhouette dissimulée sous une cape noire et dont il pouvait tout juste voir le bas de la robe rouge et blanche qu'elle portait.

En temps normal, Yuri aurait réagi mais son esprit était accaparé par une seule personne : Flynn, son meilleur ami, celui pour qui il avait les sentiments les plus forts… était le loup-garou blanc.

Et il l'avait tué.

« Comme je te l'avais dit, il ne te reste à présent plus qu'a t'en prendre à toi-même Yuri… » fit la femme mystérieuse avant de quitter la pièce, le laissant seul avec lui-même et son cœur brisé.

Le jeune homme sentit quelque chose passer sur son visage. Il réalisa, en constatant que ses yeux devenaient humides, qu'il était en train de pleurer pour la première fois depuis ce fameux soir où il avait exprimé toute sa peine d'avoir perdu Patty à celui qu'il aimait tant.

« Pardonne-moi Flynn. »


	2. Face cachée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En proie à ses souvenirs, Flynn se remémore son passé et comment il était devenu un des loups-garous qui avait troublé la paisible village d'Aspio...

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Où était-il ? Pourquoi faisait-il si sombre autour de lui ? Qui était-il déjà ?

Ah oui. Il se nommait Flynn Scifo et avait vingt et un ans. Il habitait au village d'Aspio depuis sa naissance et avait perdu son père quand il était très jeune. Sa mère, quant à elle, était décédée durant son enfance. Ses amis Judith et Yuri avaient été d'un grand soutien à ce moment-là.

Oui, il commençait à se souvenir…

-§-

Les premiers jours d'octobre étaient là, amenant avec eux la fraîcheur de l'automne ainsi que les couleurs chatoyantes dont commençaient à se parer les arbres de la forêt. A l'époque, il avait quinze ans et ce jour-là, il se réveilla en sentant une délicieuse odeur de nourriture venir à ses narines.

Flynn n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un gros dormeur et, quand il vit à travers la fenêtre que le soleil était déjà levé depuis un moment, il fut étonné d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps. En même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment chômé la veille, faisant divers petits travaux pour gagner un peu d'argent, donc il se pouvait qu'il ait été bien plus fatigué qu'il ne l'aurait cru en s'endormant la veille.

« C'est rare que je sois le premier levé. »

Le blond se tourna vers son interlocuteur, ses yeux bleus croisant ceux gris de Yuri, son ami d'enfance. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air amusé, posant sur la table deux tasses fumantes près de ce qui ressemblait à une tarte aux pommes.

« Tu devrais essayer de faire une sieste l'après-midi tu sais. » fit le brun avec un sourire en coin. « Je suis certain que cela te ferait un bien fou. »

« Si tu sous-entends par là que je devrais passer mon temps à bailler aux corneilles comme tu aimes tant le faire, tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense. » répliqua-t-il en quittant son lit. « Et puis il faut bien que l'on vive toi et moi. »

« Je le sais bien Flynn mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te tuer à la tâche. »

Sur cette phrase, Yuri s'installa à la table. Il l'imita et, en regardant plus attentivement ce qu'il avait devant lui, il remarqua que les mets étaient moins frugaux qu'ils ne l'étaient d'habitude.

« Judith ne devrait pas tarder à arriver je pense. » fit son ami avant d'émettre un léger rire. « Tu sais quel jour on est j'espère ? »

Il réfléchit quelques instants, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si particulier aujourd'hui. Aucune fête n'était prévue au village et ils étaient début octobre donc…

C'est là qu'il réalisa… C'était déjà le quatrième jour du mois et c'était une des seules occasions où cette table était si bien garnie.

Aujourd'hui, il venait d'avoir seize ans.

-§-

Sa mémoire lui revenait par fragments. Flynn avait l'impression d'assembler les pièces d'un gigantesque puzzle mais sans savoir ce qu'il obtiendrait au final. Probablement des réponses sur sa présence en ce lieu sombre comme la nuit… ou encore comme cette longue chevelure qui semblait si soyeuse à chaque fois qu'il la voyait et qui l'hypnotisait tout autant que son propriétaire…

-§-

C'était quelques semaines après son anniversaire, vers la fin du mois de décembre, que pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il avait vu Yuri tomber malade. A première vue, c'était un simple rhume mais ce qui n'était pas normal, c'était la forte fièvre de son ami qui refusait obstinément de tomber depuis qu'elle était apparue cinq jours plus tôt. Il restait à son chevet principalement la nuit, Judith venant prendre le relai la journée pour qu'il puisse se reposer un peu.

Ce soir-là, la jeune femme venait de rentrer chez elle, lui laissant le soin de veiller sur le brun. Ce dernier ne toussait plus autant qu'au départ et il avait récupéré de l'appétit… pour se plaindre ensuite de sa cuisine, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Il lui suffisait d'entendre la respiration calme de Yuri pour savoir qu'il commençait à aller mieux. Il ne restait plus qu'a faire disparaitre cette fichue fièvre à présent.

Flynn avait du mal à se lasser d'observer son ami quand il dormait, que ce soit actuellement ou quand il se réveillait en premier le matin. Il était comme fasciné par ce visage au teint clair sans la moindre imperfection, faisant ressortir la profondeur de ce regard d'onyx et offrant un formidable contraste avec cette longue chevelure aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune.

D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il était tombé malade, Yuri n'avait pas eu le temps d'entretenir ses cheveux comme il le faisait habituellement chaque matin avec un soin particulier. Le rituel était toujours le même : d'abord la brosse qui venait démêler tout nœud qui aurait pu se former et retirer d'éventuel morceaux de paille, puis le peigne, destiné à remettre à sa place chaque mèche de cheveux qui ne l'était plus. C'était le seul moment où il faisait preuve d'un peu de coquetterie, ce qui n'avait jamais été pour lui déplaire.

-§-

A l'époque, il n'avait pas encore bien compris la réelle nature de ses sentiments envers son meilleur ami. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'était pas logique.

L'arrivée de Repede parmi eux puis de Patty avaient été les deux évènements qui le poussèrent à repenser à sa relation avec Yuri.

Quand il réalisa enfin ce que lui murmurait son cœur depuis tant de temps, il fut immédiatement prêt à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Cependant, il ignorait que le jour où il comptait le faire, Alexei, en le convoquant en secret dans la forêt ce soir de pleine lune, la donne changerait totalement et que, pour le bien de ceux qu'il chérissait, il allait devoir s'éloigner d'eux, gardant ainsi à distance cet animal qui s'était éveillé en lui…

-§-

Cela devait bien faire une dizaine de jours qu'il avait quitté Aspio dans l'espoir de trouver une solution à son problème. Cette morsure qu'il avait à l'épaule gauche le lançait encore horriblement bien qu'elle avait plus d'un mois à présent. Comment était-il parvenu à le cacher aux autres ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même mais il était certain que Repede, vu la façon dont il le fixait de son œil valide, avait senti que quelque chose avait changé chez lui.

Il était arrivé à Zaphias dans la nuit, complètement épuisé par la longue marche qu'il avait faite. Il n'avait pratiquement pas emporté de bagages avec lui, ne s'encombrant que de sa sacoche de cuir qui contenait le strict nécessaire pour se payer à manger ou bien chasser en chemin. Cet animal qui s'était éveillé en lui avait été d'un grand secours pour l'aider à trouver du gibier, lui indiquant dans quels coins il avait le plus de chance de trouver de quoi se nourrir.

En déambulant dans les différentes rues de la ville, il finit par apercevoir une fontaine, lui rappelant que sa gorge était particulièrement sèche. Il s'avança vers elle péniblement, son corps tout entier lui rappelant par la douleur qu'il devait impérativement se reposer. Alors qu'il se penchait pour boire un peu de cette eau claire, la fatigue choisit cet instant pour prendre le dessus sur lui et il se sentit tomber dans l'eau, sa vue devenant aussi sombre que la nuit.

Flynn se réveilla brusquement le lendemain matin. En regardant autour de lui, il constata qu'il était dans une pièce ne comportant qu'une table avec une chaise ainsi que le lit sur lequel il se trouvait et une armoire en bois en guise de mobilier. Il y avait aussi une porte et une fenêtre. En jetant un coup d'œil à travers cette dernière, il pouvait apercevoir une rue pavée séparée en deux par un petit canal.

« Oh ? Bonjour ? »

En entendant cette voix féminine, le blond se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec une jeune femme aux courts cheveux roses et aux grands yeux turquoise. Elle était vêtue d'une ample robe blanche à manches longues et portait une croix en argent autour de son cou.

« Bonjour… » répondit-il, un peu déstabilisé.

Celle aux cheveux roses lui fit un grand sourire avant de se rapprocher de lui.

« Je suis contente de voir que vous allez bien. Vous avez eu de la chance que je fasse ma promenade nocturne à cet instant précis ou bien je ne vous aurais peut-être pas entendu. »

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, encore un peu déboussolé, tout en se remémorant comment il avait pu atterrir ici. C'est là qu'il se souvint qu'il était tombé dans la fontaine la veille et, s'il se fiait à ce que cette fille venait de lui dire, elle l'avait probablement sauvé de la noyade.

« Mon nom est Estelle, et vous ? » demanda-t-elle, toujours avec le sourire.

« Flynn. » répondit-il. « Je vous remercie pour votre aide mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. »

« C'est en rapport avec la morsure à votre épaule ? »

En entendant cela, il se figea, se rendant compte d'un détail auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention à son réveil : sa morsure ne le lançait plus. Comment était-ce possible ?

« Vous savez Flynn, je sais reconnaître un autre loup-garou quand j'en vois un. » fit-elle, l'air sérieuse. « Vous ne seriez pas le premier à vous faire mordre et à avoir du mal à vous contrôler au départ. C'est ce qui, bien souvent, différencie un transformé d'un né-loup. »

Un autre loup-garou ? Mais alors, Estelle était…

« Vous aussi vous êtes… » commença-t-il, la stupéfaction présente sur son visage.

« Oui, je suis moi aussi un loup-garou. » dit-elle comme si cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire pour elle. « Pour être exacte, je suis une née-louve contrairement à vous. »

Après que le choc fut passé, ils discutèrent un peu avant de manger à l'auberge. Estelle était vraiment une personne très agréable et il devait admettre qu'il se sentait mieux depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Elle admettait ne pas pouvoir comprendre tout ce qu'il endurait depuis qu'il avait été mordu mais elle l'avait rassuré en lui précisant que vivre avec était parfaitement possible.

Par la suite, ils quittèrent Zaphias et firent route vers les bois de Quoï.

« Ce ne serait pas plus simple de passer par Deidon ? » demanda-t-il, sachant très bien que ces bois avaient une sinistre réputation.

« Si on veut pouvoir atteindre Halure à l'aube sans que personne ne nous voit nous métamorphoser, c'est le chemin le plus court. » répondit-elle avec le sourire.

Flynn se demanda un instant si sa camarade n'avait pas perdu l'esprit. Ce soir, il n'y avait qu'un simple croissant de lune donc aucune transformation en loup-garou ne serait possible. Comment espérait-elle traverser cette forêt réputée hantée en une seule nuit ?

Il eut sa réponse quand, certaine que personne ne les verrait, la jeune femme lui montra deux objets. Le premier était la croix qu'elle portait autour du cou et le second était un anneau en acier serti d'une pierre blanche aux reflets bleutés.

« Certains loups-garous possèdent un objet en argent ainsi qu'une pierre de lune (1). » expliqua-t-elle. « Le premier nous sert à ne pas nous transformer les soirs de pleine lune et le second permet de se transformer même les soirs sans lune. Généralement, les gens comme vous et moi ont plutôt le premier en leur possession. C'est assez rare de voir des loups-garous possédant des pierres de lune. »

Cela pouvait se comprendre. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à se contrôler la seule nuit du mois où il en devenait un, qu'est-ce que cela serait si cela arrivait toutes les nuits ?

« Je peux vous aider Flynn mais vous devez me faire confiance pour cela. » dit Estelle en lui tendant la bague.

Il regarda le bijou avec appréhension. La peur de blesser la personne qui lui tendait amicalement cette main était forte mais il savait que s'il refusait l'aide qu'elle lui offrait, c'était quelqu'un d'autre qu'il pourrait blesser et ça, il ne le souhaitait pour rien au monde. Il devait apprendre à vivre ainsi et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Il prit la bague et l'enfila à son auriculaire gauche, seul doigt assez fin pour passer à travers cet anneau. La jeune femme fit de même avec un bijou similaire.

Soudain, une lueur bleutée s'échappa des deux pierres et vint les envelopper tous deux. Il sentit son corps devenir plus massif, ses dents devenir des crocs, son odorat s'affiner… Puis la lueur se dissipa, le laissant sous sa forme animale et face à un loup-garou au corps plus fin que le sien dont le pelage gris perle possédait quelques reflets rose pâle.

-§-

Estelle… Elle l'avait grandement aidé durant le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Bizarrement, la transformation via la pierre de lune avait comme apaisé la soif de violence contre laquelle il avait tant lutté. La jeune femme lui avait expliqué qu'il devait entrer en harmonie avec l'animal qui était en lui jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un avec celui-ci.

Elle l'avait entraîné dans une chasse au sanglier pour commencer, le forçant à utiliser son flair puis à poursuivre sa proie jusqu'à pouvoir l'achever. Il dut ensuite faire la course avec elle jusqu'à Halure. Bien qu'il en soit ressorti perdant, il se sentait beaucoup mieux avec lui-même et il reconnaissait qu'il s'était bien amusé pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était fait mordre.

Cependant, lorsqu'il observa son reflet dans un abreuvoir, il fut surpris de voir le noir de son pelage qui se dissipait, laissant progressivement place à un blanc éclatant. Estelle lui expliqua que c'était la pierre de lune qui faisait cela. Le loup-garou l'ayant mordu ayant le pelage noir, le sien avait pris cette couleur mais la pierre avait en quelque sorte révélé la véritable teinte de sa fourrure.

Après cette nuit, il se reposa au village d'Halure puis remercia sa nouvelle amie pour son aide. Elle lui offrit sa croix en argent mais il refusa la bague, jugeant qu'il n'en aurait pas l'utilité à Aspio.

Quand il rentra chez lui, Repede fut le premier à sentir qu'il était bien plus serein qu'à son départ puis Judith lui fit remarquer que son petit voyage semblait lui avoir fait le plus grand bien. Patty, quant à elle, se montra enchantée de le revoir et lui posa quelques questions innocentes sur son périple ainsi que sur la raison de son départ. Il répliqua qu'il avait besoin d'être seul avec lui-même pendant quelques jours, ce que la petite fille sembla accepter comme réponse.

Puis il alla trouver Yuri. Ce dernier roupillait dans un arbre et il faillit l'en faire tomber lorsqu'il l'appela, le réveillant un peu brusquement. Le brun lui fit quelques reproches puis lui demanda où il était passé durant tout ce temps. Il lui répondit, restant très évasif sur certains points, ce que son ami semblait avoir remarqué s'il se fiait au léger froncement du nez de ce dernier. Cependant, à son grand étonnement, il n'insista pas sur ce point et se contenta de lui dire qu'il était content qu'il soit de retour.

Le temps de parvenir à bien maîtriser ses capacités et d'être vraiment à l'aise avec lui-même, Flynn avait préféré s'impliquer encore plus qu'auparavant dans la vie du village, ce qui sembla beaucoup satisfaire Alexei. Yuri s'en plaignait un peu parfois mais il savait très bien qu'ils avaient besoin de travailler pour survivre. Son ami avait fini par aller, de temps en temps, assister Rita en lui préparant ses repas, la jeune adolescente ayant une forte tendance à oublier de s'alimenter lorsqu'elle était plongée dans ses recherches.

Tout se passait tranquillement au village d'Aspio. Puis un jour, tout commença à basculer…

-§-

Cette nuit-là, c'était la pleine lune et, comme toujours, Flynn se faufilait par un passage caché derrière le vieux moulin pour sortir du village et ainsi pouvoir se transformer sans que personne ne le sache. Son odorat lui indiqua qu'Alexei avait emprunté ce passage un peu avant lui, ce qui n'avait rien de bien alarmant, mais une autre odeur était présente, plus ténue.

Quelqu'un avait découvert ce chemin secret.

Bien qu'il fût persuadé de savoir à qui cette odeur appartenait, il ne parvenait pas à deviner qui exactement. Vraiment curieux…

Une fois dans la forêt, il tomba vite nez à nez avec la forme sombre et massive du seul autre loup-garou qu'il connaissait au sein d'Aspio. Son aîné flairait l'air avec un grand intérêt et il lui était aisé de deviner pourquoi.

« Toi aussi tu l'as sentie ? » demanda le plus âgé d'entre eux, continuant ce qu'il faisait.

« Oui. » répondit Flynn. « Qui est passé par là au juste ? »

« Je l'ignore… Mais qui que ce soit, il a masqué volontairement ou non son odeur. »

Ceci expliquait pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à savoir qui était passé par là. L'ennui, c'est qu'ils avaient intérêt à trouver qui c'était car autrement, ils courraient le risque d'être découvert et il doutait fortement que cette mystérieuse personne se taise…

Soudain, Alexei se mit à légèrement grogner, ce qui ne rassura pas le blond.

« Derrière. »

Flynn n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que le loup-garou était déjà dans son dos, grognant avec force face à un personnage qui gémissait de peur. En regardant ce dernier, il reconnut les cheveux argent et la peau mate de Cumore, l'antiquaire.

« Aidez-moi ! » fit-il, terrorisé. « Je ne veux pas mourir ! »

Le blond n'eut pas le temps d'agir qu'Alexei avait déjà attrapé l'homme à la gorge, le soulevant de terre comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

« Pitié… » dit Cumore d'une voix étranglée.

Ce fut le dernier mot qu'il prononça avant de se faire mordre à l'épaule. Le loup-garou le relâcha, l'air satisfait, et le laissa hurler de douleur au sol.

-§-

C'est ainsi qu'un troisième loup-garou apparut à Aspio et que, pendant un moment, le mystère de cette odeur fut considéré comme résolu.

Cependant, Cumore se montra incapable de dominer la part animale qui était en lui et, lors de sa première transformation, ni lui et ni Alexei ne purent l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable : attaquer un villageois.

L'homme était un fermier et avait eu pour seul crime d'avoir une vache qui devait mettre bas prochainement, faisant qu'il était à l'extérieur ce soir-là. Le bruit réveilla l'épouse de ce dernier qui vit le loup-garou en regardant à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

C'est ainsi que le village fut au courant de la présence d'au moins un loup-garou. Des patrouilles formées de volontaires se firent, rendant plus difficile l'utilisation du passage du moulin et, accessoirement, ne calmant en rien la soif de sang de Cumore lors des nuits de pleine lune.

Puis, quelqu'un d'autre finit par les découvrir : Zagi, un individu assez désagréable qui était arrivé depuis peu à Aspio. Il manifesta un vif intérêt à être transformé en loup-garou, ce qui sembla beaucoup intéresser Alexei. Flynn constata rapidement que si Cumore luttait en vain contre l'animal qui s'était éveillé en lui, Zagi ne cherchait même pas à le contenir, bien au contraire.

-§-

Cette nuit-là, ils s'étaient presque tous réunis dans une clairière. La pleine lune brillait intensément dans le ciel nocturne.

« Il faut mettre un terme à tout ça. » fit Flynn sous sa forme de loup-garou blanc.

« Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ? » répliqua sèchement Cumore. « Ils veulent nos têtes et ils ne s'arrêteront que quand ils auront eu l'un d'entre nous… »

« Tu veux dire quand ILS t'auront mis la main dessus Cumore. » coupa Alexei, le regardant d'un air menaçant.

Même en loup-garou, l'antiquaire restait terrifié par le chef du village et n'osait guère le contredire. Et puis le plus âgé avait raison dans sa déclaration.

« J-Je ne suis pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire ! Ce fou aussi a du sang sur les mains ! »

Il y avait une seule chose qui avait été bénéfique avec Zagi, c'était qu'il faisait suffisamment peur à ce trouillard de Cumore pour que son envie de tuer les nuits de pleine lune soit proche du néant. Mais le jeune homme, comparé à son aîné, éprouvait un plaisir malsain à faire souffrir ceux qui avaient le malheur de tomber entre ses griffes.

D'ailleurs, Flynn commençait à se demander pourquoi ce dernier n'était toujours pas arrivé…

« Je sais. » répliqua avec un ton glacial Alexei. « Mais n'oublis pas que si je le souhaite, je peux très facilement me débarrasser de toi. »

Soudain, un cri leur parvint, interrompant leur conversation. Le blond sentit son sang se glacer quand il commença à courir vers l'origine de ce bruit. Cette voix… Ce n'était quand même pas celle de…

Il se stoppa lorsqu'il vit une silhouette sombre quelques mètres plus loin et qui était penchée au dessus d'une fillette qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille avec ses nattes blondes. Zagi avait trouvé Patty.

-§-

Quand il était arrivé, Patty respirait encore mais Zagi lui avait infligé des blessures graves. Flynn savait que s'il sauvait la petite fille, il risquait de voir l'autre loup-garou se retourner contre lui. Si ça avait été Cumore, il n'aurait pas hésité à opter pour cette solution mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Et vu ce que ce taré comptait faire à la jeune blonde, il ne put que demander mentalement à cette dernière de le pardonner pour son geste.

Il repoussa violemment le loup-garou noir et, sans trop réaliser ce qu'il faisait à ce moment-là, il attrapa la tête de la fillette et, d'un geste, lui brisa la nuque, la tuant sur le coup. Quand il commença à s'écarter d'elle, reprenant ses esprits, Zagi lui sauta dessus, furieux de s'être fait enlever sa proie, et tenta de le mordre. Mais ils furent rapidement séparés par Alexei qui fut blessé au bras suite à cela, la mâchoire du jeune loup-garou noir s'étant refermée sur lui.

Sous le choc de la réalisation, Flynn était resté figé sur place, horrifié par ce qu'il avait fait.

Le corps sans vie de la petite fille fut ramené plus près du village par Alexei et ce dernier, alors que le jour commençait à chasser l'obscurité de la nuit, le poussa à se reprendre afin qu'il ne se trahisse pas.

Ce qui faillit le faire flancher fut le moment où il vit Yuri découvrir ce qui était arrivé à Patty. La douleur du brun était fortement palpable ainsi que la haine qui s'émana de lui quand Zagi fut arrêté et conduit sur le bûcher.

Puis, quand son ami céda enfin face à la tristesse et se laissa aller dans ses bras, le blond comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais avouer la vérité à celui qu'il aimait…

-§-

A présent que plus personne ne pouvait les voir, Yuri ne cachait plus ses émotions. Flynn était derrière lui, le serrant tendrement contre son torse tandis que son ami avait calé sa tête au creux de son cou. Il lui était difficile de voir la personne qu'il chérissait le plus être aussi fragile entre ses bras, au point qu'il avait l'impression de tenir un objet en cristal qui risquait à tout moment de se briser en mille morceaux s'il le lâchait. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine en se disant qu'il était la cause de cela.

« Pourquoi… » répétait sans cesse le brun, les larmes de son regard onyx tombant sur la peau légèrement halée de celui aux yeux saphir.

Le blond grinçait des dents à chaque fois qu'il entendait ce mot. C'était comme si on lui plantait un couteau à chaque fois qu'il était prononcé. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter et il sentait bien que Yuri était encore loin de s'être calmé.

S'il ne se taisait pas, il risquait de craquer… Il fallait qu'il fasse cesser cette litanie avant de commettre une erreur.

C'est donc ainsi qu'il plaça délicatement sa main sous le menton de cet être qu'il chérissait tant, le forçant à relever légèrement la tête, lui permettant ainsi de pouvoir, durant un bref instant, poser ses lèvres sur cette bouche tentatrice. Lorsqu'il rompit le contact, il vit que Yuri n'allait pas s'interrompre aussi facilement.

Il renouvela son geste mais, cette fois-ci, il le prolongea en un baiser empli de toute l'affection qu'il avait pour celui qu'il tenait contre lui. Il craignit que son regard azur ne trahisse la culpabilité qu'il ressentait mais quand il constata le vide à l'intérieur de ces orbes sombres, il comprit que le jeune homme était ailleurs, totalement inconscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

-§-

Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, Flynn avait vu Yuri brisé et cela lui avait été extrêmement douloureux. C'était comme s'il avait tenu une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras et, s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu aller plus loin que de simples baisers sans que le brun ne s'en aperçoive. Mais n'ayant aucun désir d'abuser de celui qu'il aimait, il le fit s'allonger sur leur lit et attendit patiemment qu'il s'endorme, lui caressant avec tendresse ses longs cheveux noirs.

C'est ainsi qu'il comprit que s'il voulait protéger son ami, il allait devoir renoncer à cet amour qu'il lui portait, quitte à en souffrir pendant longtemps.

Puis la vie reprit son cours et, sans la présence de Zagi, Cumore se mit, de nouveau, à montrer des signes de nervosité qui commençaient à fortement déranger Alexei. Quand l'antiquaire tua de nouveau, le chef du village ne cacha pas sa colère face à l'effet de panique que cela avait causé.

Et quand Judith commença à avoir de sérieux soupçons sur l'identité d'un des loups-garous, il n'était pas difficile de savoir qu'elle serait la prochaine à mourir…

-§-

Deux cartouches à blanc… C'était clair et net que l'on voulait que la jeune femme soit sans défense ce soir et, si elle n'avait pas vérifié son arme, elle aurait été en très mauvaise posture. Cependant, Flynn savait très bien que même leurs habituelles cartouches à plombs ne changeaient rien face à un loup-garou donc cet échange n'avait, au final, qu'une seule incidence : accuser Cumore.

Mais ce dernier était lui aussi au courant de cette résistance des loups-garous face aux munitions classiques et il le voyait mal être assez stupide pour faire cela. Cela ne lui laissa qu'un seul coupable possible : Alexei.

Le but de cette manœuvre n'était pas très difficile à comprendre : faire d'une pierre deux coups en se débarrassant d'une personne trop curieuse et d'un personnage qui devenait très gênant.

Cependant, deux jours auparavant, Rita lui avait remis deux cartouches contenant chacune une balle en argent au cas où. Quel meilleur moment que ce soir pour les mettre dans un fusil ?

Il n'eut aucune hésitation à charger l'arme de Judith avec, espérant ainsi qu'il parviendrait à sauver la vie de son amie tout en neutralisant définitivement la soif de sang de Cumore.

-§-

Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé ce soir-là mais, ce qui l'avait perturbé, c'était cette sorte de vision qu'avait eue Yuri et qui l'avait poussé à envoyer Repede auprès de la jeune femme. Ces rêves étranges que faisait le brun commençaient vraiment à lui faire peur.

Il en aurait bien touché deux mots à Alexei mais, suite à l'épisode du fusil, il avait commencé à nourrir une certaine méfiance envers son aîné. La seule autre personne à qui il en aurait volontiers parlé était Estelle mais, sans pierre de lune, le trajet jusqu'à Halure lui prendrait trop de temps et il n'était même pas certain d'y trouver la jeune femme. Ce fut là qu'il regretta de ne pas avoir accepté cette pierre de lune qu'elle lui avait proposé.

L'autre loup-garou avait visiblement senti son changement d'attitude mais Flynn n'avait pas peur de lui.

Il fut un peu étonné de voir Yuri accompagner Rita lorsqu'elle partit à la rencontre de Duke Pantarei, les motifs exposés par le brun lui ayant semblé être bien légers. Il laissa faire, préférant voir celui qu'il aimait loin de tout cela le temps qu'il tire quelque chose au clair…

-§-

« Cela me chagrine de voir que tu ne me fais plus confiance mon cher Flynn. » lui fit Alexei le soir où il vint lui rendre visite. « Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour cela. Cependant, te connaissant, tu n'es pas ici pour me présenter des excuses donc je t'écoute. »

Le blond n'était pas très enchanté d'être ici mais il devait savoir…

« Pourquoi m'avoir transformé en loup-garou ? » demanda-t-il enfin, deux ans après avoir été mordu dans ce même lieu.

Un long silence se fit avant que le chef du village ne se décide à prendre la parole.

« Savais-tu qu'il y a toujours eu des loups-garous à Aspio ? J'imagine que non vu que les gens comme toi et moi nous faisons les plus discrets possible. »

Où voulait-il en venir au juste ? Flynn ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

« Avant ta naissance, un de nos prédécesseur à éliminé un intrus qui menaçait la sécurité du village mais, malheureusement, il manqua de prudence et tous surent ce qu'il se passait les soirs de pleine lune. D'autres tentèrent eux aussi de menacer la sûreté d'Aspio et tous subirent le même sort jusqu'à l'arrivée de cette femme… »

Alexei serra momentanément ses poings à ce moment-là.

« Les membres de la meute furent découverts un à un par elle et conduit sur le bûcher et ce, jusqu'à ce que je fus le seul survivant. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de devoir tenter de la tuer puis de me montrer discret le temps qu'il fallait pour que la panique ambiante s'estompe et que tout redevienne comme avant. »

« Et pourquoi avoir autant attendu avant d'agir ? » demanda le blond, intrigué par cette histoire.

« Car j'ai tout simplement hésité. »

Cette réponse, pour Flynn, n'était pas des plus sincères. Alexei ne voulait pas s'étendre sur ce sujet pour le moment.

« Quand à ta question… Disons que tu me rappelais une personne que j'ai bien connue par le passé… »

-§-

Cette conversation s'était arrêtée ici et elle n'avait strictement eu aucun sens pour Flynn. Cependant, il avait tout de même apprit un fait curieux qui le poussa à s'interroger : pourquoi il y avait toujours eu des loups-garous à Aspio au juste ? Etait-ce un pur hasard ou bien il y avait-il une raison à leur présence ?

Et puis il avait l'impression qu'Alexei voulait lui cacher quelque chose.

Il réfléchit pendant un bon moment à tout cela et finit par aller rendre visite à une des rares personnes de confiance pouvant le renseigner un peu…

-§-

La pleine lune était pour dans quelques heures quand il se rendit chez Hanks. Le vieil homme avait eu l'air étonné de le voir, encore plus lorsqu'il lui demanda des informations sur les premières attaques de loups-garous des années auparavant.

« J'ai du mal à comprendre en quoi cela peut toi aussi t'intéresser Flynn mais soit… » fit le doyen du village.

Le blond tiqua en entendant le mot « aussi » mais choisit de ne pas relever ce détail tout de suite. Il voulait d'abord savoir ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant. Par contre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait comme un sentiment de malaise depuis qu'il était entré ici…

« Plus de vingt années se sont écoulées depuis ces évènements. » commença Hanks. « Un chasseur avait découvert, par hasard, le corps d'un homme qui, semblait-il, avait été attaqué par une bête. La présence d'une meute de loups fut supposée durant un temps mais aucun de nos troupeaux n'avait subit ce genre de choses récemment. De plus, le cadavre retrouvé appartenait à un illustre inconnu au sein de notre communauté. C'est un mois plus tard que quelqu'un vit un loup-garou tuer un voyageur venu du port de Nor… »

Jusque-là, Flynn trouvait que cela collait avec le peu que lui avait révélé Alexei. Par contre, il trouvait que c'était une étrange coïncidence que les deux premières victimes ne soit pas du village…

« La panique régnait sur Aspio. Durant quatre mois et ce, chaque lendemain de pleine lune, on retrouvait un cadavre quelque part aux alentours du village. Puis pendant deux mois cela sembla se calmer bien qu'aucun des loups ne fut découvert. »

« Et ça recommença. »

« Oui… Avec un personnage assez détestable venu de Zaphias qui furetait partout. Il prétextait que nous ne payions pas assez d'impôts à l'empire. Un autre comme lui montra le bout de son nez quelques semaines après et s'en est pris à cette pauvre fille avant de se faire tuer à son tour. De toute façon, si ça n'avait pas été les loups-garous pour ce dernier, ça aurait été un des villageois. »

Plus Hanks avançait dans son récit et plus Flynn commençait à se poser des questions…

« Et un jour, les loups-garous furent découverts un à un par cette jeune femme jusqu'à ce que le dernier d'entre eux ne tente de la tuer à son tour. Elle a succombé quelques heures après. »

Ce point-là correspondait presque parfaitement à ce que lui avait dit Alexei. Cependant, comment cette femme avait réussi à trouver les loups et à rester en vie aussi longtemps ? Mais d'abord…

« Un truc me dérange… » commença le blond. « A tout hasard, les victimes des loups n'étaient-elles pas toutes étrangères à Aspio ? »

« Maintenant que tu le dis… Aucun d'entre eux n'était originaire de chez nous. » réalisa le vieil homme. « Parmi ceux qui étaient passé par le village avant d'être retrouvés morts, ils étaient pratiquement tous de passage. Iris était la seule exception mais, vu son état, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. »

Iris ? Pourquoi ce nom était-il vaguement familier à Flynn ? Où avait-il bien pu le lire ou l'entendre ?

« D'ailleurs, il y avait quelque chose de curieux à son sujet… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Quand elle est arrivée à Aspio, elle n'avait rien à part les vêtements qu'elle portait et elle restait très secrète sur son passé. Et ce qui était aussi étrange, c'était qu'elle était soi-disant l'épouse d'un de ces hommes tués par les loups mais elle ne portait aucune alliance. En même temps, elle a très bien pu l'ôter quand elle a su pour la mort d'Adam Lowell… »

… Lowell ? C'est là qu'il se souvint où il avait vu le prénom de cette femme : sur la tombe de la mère de Yuri…

-§-

Flynn posa d'autres questions à Hanks sur Iris mais il ne savait pratiquement rien d'elle. Il lui précisa que la seule personne de sa connaissance qui aurait pu le renseigner était sa propre mère, Eléonore Scifo. Les deux femmes discutaient souvent ensemble et, vu l'écart d'environ deux mois entre son anniversaire et celui de Yuri (2), le blond se doutait un peu du pourquoi elles s'étaient liées d'amitié.

Puis il repensa à cette sensation de malaise qu'il avait en étant chez le vieil homme, commençant à se demander d'où elle venait. Lorsque son hôte s'absenta durant une petite minute, il chercha du regard ce qui pouvait en être la source et l'herbier ouvert sur la table attira son attention. Quand il s'en approcha, ce sentiment de malaise s'intensifia et il commença à avoir la nausée. C'est lorsqu'il vit que le livre était ouvert sur la partie consacrée à l'aconit qu'il réalisa que c'était probablement cette plante la cause de son mal-être. Il se souvint ensuite que Rita en avait parlé il y a presque un mois.

D'ailleurs, Yuri était présent ce jour-là et il avait passé toute son enfance dans cette maison. Il avait donc très certainement connaissance de l'existence de cet herbier et de son contenu.

Quand le vieil homme revint, il lui demanda si le brun était passé récemment. Il lui répondit, avec une pointe de réticence, que oui mais sans préciser autre chose. Flynn eut comme l'étrange impression que Hanks ne voudrait rien lui dire de plus.

Le blond avait à présent une certitude : son meilleur ami agissait en douce, comme Patty avant lui, pour trouver les loups-garous. L'ennui, c'était qu'il risquait fort de mal finir…

Il devait s'assurer que tout irait bien pour ce dernier et qu'il ne tenterait rien d'irréfléchi…

-§-

Quand il arriva à leur maison, il put constater que Repede était sur le pas de la porte, surveillant les alentours de son œil valide. L'animal lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et, pendant cet instant, il lui sembla voir de l'inquiétude dans ce regard…

« Tu ferais peut-être mieux de rester chez Rita cette nuit. Ça aura l'avantage de rassurer Flynn. »

Visiblement, Judith était présente. Flynn devait reconnaître qu'il était d'accord avec l'idée de la jeune femme…

« Je peux me débrouiller tu sais. Ce n'est pas parce que monsieur parfait m'a rétrogradé au rang de demoiselle en détresse que je ne peux pas me défendre en cas de danger. »

Le blond soupira de dépit à cette réplique. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Yuri allait encore faire sa tête de mule ?

« J'ai entendu Yuri. » dit-il en entrant à l'intérieur.

« Je vais vous laisser entre vous. » déclara la jeune femme avant de filer, les laissant seuls dans la chaumière.

« Je comprends que tu n'aimes pas cette situation mais tant qu'il y aura un risque… » commença Flynn.

« Tu sais très bien que je peux me défendre Flynn. » coupa froidement Yuri. « J'en ai assez que tu t'obstines à me traiter comme si j'étais une chose fragile. »

Cette réplique ne le convainquit absolument pas. Le brun avait déjà été sans défense une fois et il était hors de question pour lui que cela se reproduise. Il ignorait ce qu'Alexei ferait à Yuri s'il le surprenait seul dans un lieu où il n'était pas censé se trouver.

« Je le sais que tu n'es pas comme ça mais comment veux-tu que je sois tranquille après ce qu'il est arrivé dernièrement ?! » lança le blond avec force.

Il se devait de donner le change s'il voulait être en mesure de protéger celui qu'il aimait… ou du moins celui qu'il essayait de ne plus aimer de cette façon. Mais il avait beau se dire sans cesse qu'il devait oublier ses sentiments, il n'y parvenait pas…

« Et tu crois que moi je ressens quoi quand tu veilles la nuit pour protéger le village ?! » répliqua le brun avec violence. « Si tu m'avais laissé t'aider dès le début, Patty serait toujours parmi nous. »

Flynn grinça des dents à cette phrase, détournant légèrement le regard. Ce coup-ci était difficile à encaisser pour lui, étant responsable de la mort de la fillette. Même si, sur le fond, son ami n'avait pas tort, il ne pouvait pas le laisser prendre des risques inutiles. Et puis, il fallait qu'il lui parle de cet herbier mais il devait se montrer plus calme s'il voulait obtenir quelque chose…

« Ecoute Yuri, je… »

Jamais il ne put achever sa phrase, sa bouche ayant été scellée par une autre dans un geste aussi vif que soudain. Il se figea à ce contact, aucunement préparé à cela. Il eut comme un léger sentiment de malaise qui persista jusqu'à ce que Yuri brise le contact. Avec brusquerie, il le repoussa, ses yeux bleus fixés sur le visage décomposé du brun.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Que son ami agisse sur une impulsion n'était pas un fait étonnant mais là, qu'il ait cette réaction par la suite n'était pas logique. Sauf si les sentiments qu'il avait à son égard étaient à sens unique…

Flynn baissa les yeux, ne souhaitant pas croiser ce regard sombre qui s'était tourné vers lui. Si Yuri n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui, ça résolvait un de ses problèmes. Cependant, lors du contact, il avait eu une étrange impression, comme si le brun n'était pas dans son état normal…

Sauf que vu ce qu'il venait de se produire, il se voyait très mal rester pour discuter. Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air…

« Flynn… » fit Yuri avec une voix qui manquait grandement d'assurance.

« Je dois y aller. » coupa le blond d'un ton glacé, ne lui accordant aucun regard alors qu'il quittait la chaumière.

Une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte, il crut pendant un instant que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous lui. Repede le regarda d'un air inquiet.

« On a juste besoin d'être un peu seuls Yuri et moi, c'est tout. » dit-il à son fidèle ami canin.

Le chien ne semblait guère convaincu et, de son œil valide, fixa la porte en émettant un léger gémissement plaintif.

Sa condition de loup-garou lui permit de comprendre le sens de ce qu'essayait de lui dire l'animal. Quelque chose dérangeait ce dernier depuis un bon moment au sujet de son autre maître.

-§-

Repede lui avait confié que, depuis un mois environ, Yuri était étrange et que, depuis qu'il était revenu au village il y a quelques jours, ce fait s'était accentué. Etant donné ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant, Flynn décida d'attendre un peu avant de tirer cela au clair avec le principal concerné.

En faisant un tour de garde près du moulin plus d'une heure après, cette légère sensation de malaise refit surface. Le blond hésita un peu puis, s'assurant que personne ne pouvait le voir, il alla examiner le passage permettant de sortir du village. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour sentir une odeur qui n'avait rien à y faire et qu'il n'avait pas perçue depuis très longtemps. Seulement, il y avait un problème : elle était supposée appartenir à Cumore qui était mort à la précédente lune. Comment pouvait-elle être présente et surtout être plus forte que la toute première fois où il l'avait sentie ? Et se pourrait-il qu'elle soit aussi la source de cette sensation de malaise qui l'avait saisie ?

Une idée soudaine lui vint et il se rendit rapidement chez Hanks. La chance voulut que le vieil homme ne dorme pas et qu'il vienne rapidement lui ouvrir. Sans donner de précisions, il demanda à jeter un œil à l'herbier et l'ouvrit à la page de l'aconit. A ce moment-là, il respira profondément et, comme il le supposait, l'odeur de la plante était proche voire quasi identique à celle du moulin.

Donc qui que soit la personne qui était passée par là, elle avait été en contact avec de l'aconit récemment ou bien en avait sur elle. Et au sein du village, excepté Hanks, il n'y avait que Yuri qui savait à quoi ressemblait cette plante.

Flynn jugea qu'il était plus que temps de cuisiner le brun sur ses agissements et de tenter de savoir ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez lui. Seulement, quand il revint à la chaumière, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Repede allongé au sol, visiblement drogué. L'animal respirait encore mais quoiqu'il ait mangé, ça l'avait endormi.

C'est en entrant que, comme il le craignait, l'endroit était vide. Il n'y avait aucun signe de lutte mais une tasse brisée au sol lui laissa penser un instant que Yuri avait peut-être lui aussi été drogué avant de se faire enlever. Cependant, en s'attardant un peu sur les morceaux de cet objet, il réalisa qu'aucun d'eux n'était humide.

Une mise en scène ? Mais dans quel but ?

Le blond, craignant le pire, décida d'attraper sa sacoche de cuir et de charger dans son fusil la dernière balle en argent en sa possession au cas où.

-§-

C'était la dernière chose dont Flynn se souvenait avant d'être entré dans la forêt. Vu comme son corps lui faisait mal, il estima qu'il avait dû se battre et qu'il avait été blessé. Probablement par Alexei.

Non… ce n'était pas tout. Un autre détail lui revint. Le son d'un fusil…

Mais même si un chasseur les avait trouvés, les cartouches à plomb ne lui auraient rien fait s'il s'était transformé cette nuit-là. Sauf bien sûr… si c'était sa propre arme qui avait tiré.

Il avait besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour se remémorer ce qu'il manquait…

-§-

Son corps était terriblement engourdi quand il se réveilla et sa gueule était pâteuse. Repede n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre que sa nourriture avait été agrémentée d'un ingrédient supplémentaire qui n'aurait pas dû s'y trouver. Pourtant, c'était bien son maître qui l'avait nourri donc… il ne s'était pas méfié.

En se redressant sur ses pattes, il se jura de ne plus jamais commettre pareille erreur. Seulement, quand il réalisa que le jour était en train de se lever, il sut qu'il avait failli à sa tâche.

Il huma brièvement l'air, percevant les odeurs de ses deux maîtres mais aucune d'elles n'était très récente. Ils n'étaient donc pas rentrés et ça, c'était très mauvais.

Il aurait dû directement faire part de toutes ses craintes à Flynn quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Cependant, vu comme il avait du mal à se déplacer, il se voyait mal partir à sa recherche maintenant.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de trouver quelqu'un au sein du village qui pourrait le comprendre et ainsi l'aider mais les deux seules personnes qu'il connaissait et qui en était capable n'étaient plus là… Judith, bien qu'habituée aux animaux, ne parviendrait pas à bien communiquer avec lui et Rita en était tout bonnement incapable.

Une odeur métallique vint à ses narines, portée par le vent léger qui soufflait dans sa direction. Du sang…

Il s'avança péniblement vers l'origine de ce fumet, permettant ainsi progressivement à son corps de se remettre de cette nuit désagréable. Son œil unique lui permit de constater qu'il allait droit en direction du vieux moulin, lieu où Flynn allait souvent depuis qu'il était devenu un loup-garou.

Le parfum ferreux se fit plus intense à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Il pénétra dans la bâtisse à travers un passage juste assez grand pour lui et y trouva, adossé à un mur, un homme qu'il reconnut comme un des habitants du village et qui, s'il se fiait à ce regard marron fixé sur lui, avait senti sa présence.

L'individu avait de multiples blessures sur son corps, aucune ne semblant très grave mais elles étaient suffisantes pour bien le faire souffrir. Bien que ses habits n'étaient pas déchirés, Repede aurait juré qu'il s'était battu il y avait peu.

« Si tu cherches ton maître, tu risques fort de perdre ton temps. » fit l'homme de sa voix grave.

L'animal dressa les oreilles à cette phrase. Il huma l'air de nouveau et reconnut une odeur similaire à celle qui s'était mêlée à celle de Flynn lorsqu'il était devenu un loup-garou. Cet homme était donc celui qui avait mordu son maître. En temps normal, il aurait grogné après cet individu mais, actuellement, il était peut-être la seule personne du village à pouvoir réellement le comprendre…

Repede tenta le coup et lui demanda brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit. L'homme, s'il se fiait à ses yeux, parvenait sans problème à saisir ses paroles.

« J'ai été contraint de me battre avec ton… non… l'un de tes maîtres et notre altercation a été brutalement interrompue… Je serais incapable d'affirmer s'il est toujours vivant vu qu'il semble avoir été touché par un projectile en argent. »

Vu les blessures de cet humain, il avait dû, sous sa forme de loup-garou, se battre avec Flynn. Mais dans ce cas-là, ce dernier avait été blessé par sa propre arme ? Et si sa mémoire était bonne, il n'avait eu que deux balles de ce genre. Quand il en informa son interlocuteur, celui-ci grinça des dents.

« Dans ce cas-là, j'ai commis une erreur en fuyant… Et si mes craintes sont fondées, je ne verrais pas la prochaine pleine lune. »

L'homme sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes puis il reprit la parole.

« S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit ces prochains jours, remets-ceci à quelqu'un de confiance. »

Difficilement, il sortit une sorte de vieux livre du revers de sa veste et le lui tendit. Repede le prit doucement dans sa gueule avant de quitter l'endroit, sentant très bien qu'il n'aurait rien de plus de cet homme.

-§-

Cela faisait déjà un moment que Duke examinait les rangées de cette bibliothèque et Estelle en était à se demander s'il n'était pas train de prendre racine. Elle avait été surprise de le voir frapper à sa porte puis d'exiger qu'il ait accès aux nombreux ouvrages qu'elle avait en sa possession. Elle lui avait proposé de l'aider mais l'homme lui avait précisé qu'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il cherchait à ce moment-là.

« Vous avez trouvé ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Pas encore… » répondit-il, d'un ton lointain.

Soudain, elle le vit enfin faire un geste vers l'un des livres. Il le prit et en feuilleta rapidement le contenu.

« Finalement, je pense que ce que je cherche n'est point ici… » déclara-t-il avant de se tourner vers celle aux cheveux roses. « Quelqu'un t'aurait-il emprunté l'un de tes livres dernièrement ? »

Estelle réfléchit durant quelques secondes.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, j'en ai prêté trois ces derniers jours. » répondit-elle. « Je crois qu'il y a « la faune d'Illycia et ses alentours », « Traité militaire de l'empire de Zaphias » et « Anciennes légendes de Terca Lumireis. » Si c'est l'un d'eux que vous vouliez, sachez que j'ai lu les deux derniers. »

« C'est le livre sur les anciennes légendes qui m'intéresserait… De quoi te souviens-tu de son contenu ? »

« Hum… Une bonne partie je pense. Je l'ai lu plusieurs fois. »

Duke eut un léger sourire satisfait à cette réponse. Pour lui, c'était encore mieux que d'avoir le livre entre ses mains, Estelle pouvant se révéler être une vraie bibliothèque humaine.

« Y a-t-il mention d'un lieu gardé par des loups-garous ? » questionna celui aux longs cheveux immaculés.

« Voyons… » se remémora la jeune femme. « Ghastfarost était protégée par les vents, Zaude par la mer intérieure et Tarquaron… Je ne crois pas que c'était mentionné pour cette dernière. »

L'homme réfléchit une minute. La tour de Ghastfarost était proche de Dahngrest si sa mémoire était bonne donc elle ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il cherchait. Zaude non plus vu que cette ancienne cité était au milieu de l'eau. Restait Tarquaron…

« Que peux-tu me dire sur Tarquaron ? »

« Hum… C'est une cité qui a disparu il y a bien longtemps et qui détiendrait un pouvoir magique fabuleux ! » déclara Estelle. « Seulement, son emplacement est inconnu contrairement aux lieux que j'ai cités précédemment. »

Duke n'était pas si certain de ce fait… Surtout depuis qu'il avait fait le lien entre le loup-garou qu'avait rencontré la jeune femme deux ans auparavant et le jeune homme qu'il avait vu à Torim.

Tous deux venaient de la ville d'Aspio et celle-ci avait, de ce qu'il avait appris, une meute qui y séjournait depuis pas mal de temps. Il se pourrait qu'il vienne d'en trouver la raison… Ne restait plus qu'à confirmer quelques détails.

« Fais-le rentrer à présent. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris. Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Raven.

« Hey ! C'est des manières de me laisser à la porte comme ça ! » s'exclama le brun avant de tenter d'enlacer la jeune femme qui l'esquiva de justesse. « Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les câlins princesse ? »

« Arrête de l'embêter. » riposta Duke avec un ton ferme. « Dis-moi plutôt si tu te souviens de cette première attaque des loups dans ton village. »

Le brun soupira puis alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret.

« Mouais… J'étais jeune mais ça s'oublie pas un truc comme ça… » dit-il en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

« Parmi les victimes, y avait-il des personnes nées au sein du village ? » questionna celui aux cheveux immaculés en fixant son regard carmin sur celui azur de son interlocuteur.

« Nan, seulement des étrangers en apparence mais y a juste un homme où le doute peut être permis vu comme il s'était fait défiguré. D'ailleurs, d'après ma petite enquête, tous ceux morts lors de la première vague avaient fait un petit séjour à Nor… Et à l'époque, celui qui gérait la ville en tant que représentant de l'empire était un pourri du nom de Ragou. »

« Il est mort il me semble… »

« Assassiné oui. Officiellement, les soupçons se sont portés sur un certain Adam Wolfgang Lowell avec qui il s'était accroché mais officieusement, il aurait juste été témoin. La rumeur à Dahngrest raconte que ça pourrait être la prostituée qu'il voulait en guise de paiement qui serait la vraie coupable et il aurait endossé la responsabilité du crime à sa place. »

Duke fronça les sourcils à cette dernière phrase.

« Et sur quoi sont basées ces suppositions au juste ? » demanda-t-il avec un certain scepticisme.

Raven sortit de son sac un cahier avec une reliure de cuir sombre et le tendit à Estelle qui, dès qu'elle l'eut en main, se mit à rapidement le feuilleter.

« Harry m'a remis ceci pendant que tu étais avec la demoiselle et le gamin. » fit le brun. « Ca vient directement de chez le Don. »

« Regardez Duke. »

La jeune femme se plaça aux côtés de celui à la chevelure immaculée et lui désigna un passage en particulier du cahier sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Roxanne – Blonde – 15 ans – Mantaic – 1200 Galds » ou encore « Iris – Brune – 14 ans environ – Yurzorea – 2600 Galds ».

« C'était le livre où Ragou tenait ses comptes. » précisa Raven. « Si quiconque l'avait remis à l'empereur, il tombait au minimum pour proxénétisme. »

Le mot « minimum » fit tiquer Duke, lui indiquant par-là que cet ouvrage contenait probablement une information qui aurait été bien plus compromettante pour le magistrat de son vivant. En tournant quelques pages, il découvrit vite la nature du crime de cet homme.

« Mais… Ce sont des titres de tomes de magie noire ça ! » s'exclama Estelle. « Si quelqu'un l'avait su… »

« Il serait allé au bûcher en très peu de temps… » compléta Duke. « Qu'est-il arrivé à ses biens par la suite ? »

« La plupart ont été volés et les tomes qui ont été retrouvés furent brûlés. » répondit Raven. « Quand à ce cahier, il mentionne aussi des primes versées à des mercenaires dont certains noms correspondraient à ceux qui ont été tués par l'ancienne meute de loups-garous d'Aspio. »

Tout commençait à s'éclaircir… ou presque. Certains points noirs subsistaient comme la façon dont Ragou avait eu la certitude que Tarquaron se trouvait près de ce village et sur ce qu'il se passait avec la meute actuelle.

-§-

Depuis l'aube, Judith avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle sentait que quelque chose de grave s'était produit bien qu'elle ignorait encore quoi pour le moment. Peut-être que si elle trouvait enfin Flynn…

Elle finit par se rendre à la chaumière de ses deux amis une fois qu'elle eut fait le tour du village. Ce qui la frappa fut de voir la porte d'entrée entrouverte et l'absence de Repede devant celle-ci. En pénétrant à l'intérieur, elle constata que, comme elle le craignait, ce lieu était vide d'habitants. Le seul autre détail qui ne collait pas était la tasse brisée, dénotant avec tout le reste qui était exactement comme il était placé lorsqu'elle avait quitté cette demeure la veille.

Quoique…

Elle poursuivit son inspection avec minutie, n'hésitant pas à ouvrir un tiroir ou bien un placard, regarder sous les meubles… En jetant un œil dans les affaires du blond, elle vit qu'il manquait sa sacoche de cuir, ce qui n'était pas forcément un mauvais signe. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu avec la veille…

Puis elle se baissa pour regarder sous le lit, trouvant d'abord son idée un peu stupide au départ – à part découvrir que Yuri n'avait pas fait le ménage, que pourrait-elle découvrir après tout – avant de tomber sur un petit sachet en lin. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur quelques morceaux d'une plante qu'elle pensait connaître.

« Y a quelqu'un ? » fit une voix féminine qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Il n'y a que moi. »

Elle se releva pour voir entrer Rita. Cette dernière semblait être un peu sur les nerfs si elle se fiait au froncement de ses sourcils.

« Mais pourquoi ces deux idiots ne sont pas là ?! » s'exclama la plus jeune tout en parcourant l'endroit du regard. « Et que s'est-il passé ici ? »

« Aucune idée mais j'ai trouvé ceci en cherchant un peu. » dit Judith en tendant sa trouvaille à sa cadette.

La brune prit le sachet et en regarda le contenu. Elle huma l'odeur de ce dernier avant de se prononcer.

« De la valériane. » déclara-t-elle, pensive. « Ça pourrait venir de ma réserve mais je ne me rappelle pas en avoir donné à Yuri. »

Celle aux cheveux bleus trouva curieux que son amie ait immédiatement pensé au brun. Ça mériterait un petit interrogatoire…

« Attend un peu… » fit la plus jeune, réfléchissant. « Est-ce que en fait… Non. »

« Rita ? »

« Ça date d'il y a deux mois mais, un lendemain de pleine lune, j'ai constaté que ma porte était mal verrouillée. Comme j'étais claquée la veille, j'ai pensé que c'était moi mais… »

Rita ne termina pas sa phrase, partant en coup de vent chez elle. Judith, quant à elle, reprit son inspection mais rien d'autre ne lui sembla sortir de l'ordinaire.

Elle quitta la chaumière, se préparant à retrouver son amie quand elle distingua une forme animale allongée au sol et dont la fourrure bleue et blanche ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que c'était Repede. Elle se précipita vers lui et, en voyant qu'il respirait, poussa un soupir de soulagement. En l'examinant, elle fut rassurée de constater que le chien n'était pas blessé mais, vu son attitude, elle supposa qu'il avait été drogué. Seulement, elle trouvait particulièrement étrange que quelqu'un y soit parvenu. Après tout, Repede n'acceptait jamais, ou difficilement, de nourriture d'une personne autre que Yuri ou Flynn. Il était toujours très méfiant quand ce n'était pas l'un de ses maîtres qui lui donnait à manger...

Par contre, pourquoi avait-il tant de terre sur ses pattes avant ?

-§-

Sa tête était lourde et son épaule était extrêmement douloureuse quand il se réveilla, la vue trouble. Flynn sentait qu'il avait des blessures mais celle qui le faisait le plus souffrir devait être la plus grave. De plus, il avait comme une impression de mort autour de lui.

Après avoir refermé ses yeux quelques instants, il les rouvrit et constata qu'il y voyait déjà bien mieux. Il se leva avec difficulté, son corps endolori ne répondant pas aussi bien qu'il le voudrait. Il observa l'endroit où il était et, de par le fait que l'endroit était construit quasiment entièrement en bois et qu'il voyait la forêt à travers la seul fenêtre qu'il avait remarqué, il devait se trouver dans une vieille cabane de bûcheron. Cependant, la cheminée en pierre était allumée et les fleurs présentes dans le vase en métal qui était sur la table de bois n'étaient pas complètement fanées, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un vivait ici.

Grimaçant, il s'éloigna du lit sur lequel il avait à priori dormi un bon moment afin de se rapprocher de la porte. Il l'ouvrit et, tout à coup, il eut l'horrible impression qu'il allait vomir quand une odeur des plus immondes vint à ses narines. Il en chercha l'origine et réalisa que, mélangées aux fougères qui poussaient tout près de la bâtisse, d'autres plantes étaient présentes et qu'il reconnut pour les avoir vaguement vues dans l'herbier d'Hanks il y avait peu.

De l'aconit et en grande quantité visiblement.

Malgré son malaise, il chercha du regard un sentier qui pourrait lui permettre de rejoindre Aspio et ainsi savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Yuri. Malheureusement, aucun chemin n'était visible, la végétation étant plutôt dense au niveau du sol. Il eut cependant la vague impression que quelqu'un l'observait dans les bois, un peu plus loin.

Etait-ce son imagination ?

Il s'avança sur la terrasse de bois, attrapant de sa main gauche la barrière en partie pourrie afin de pouvoir descendre les deux marches sans tomber. Derrière un arbre à quelques mètres devant lui, il vit du mouvement et une partie d'une silhouette humaine devint visible.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre ce mystérieux personnage, ce dernier retourna précipitamment à l'endroit où il se cachait, intriguant quelque peu Flynn. Mais quand il sentit une main venir brusquement se poser contre sa bouche, il commença à comprendre le pourquoi de cette réaction.

S'il avait été en pleine forme, il aurait pu riposter face à celui ou celle qui était actuellement dans son dos, en train de le bâillonner d'une main et d'entraver ses poignets de l'autre. Seulement, dans son état actuel, il savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids, surtout avec tout cet aconit qui le faisait se sentir de plus en plus mal.

Durant un instant, il se demanda pourquoi cette personne se contentait de le retenir à cet endroit au lieu de l'attirer à l'intérieur de la cabane. Mais au moment où il se sentit partir, il comprit ce que cet individu cherchait à faire : attendre que l'aconit lui fasse perdre connaissance.

« J'ai encore besoin de toi. » entendit Flynn avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 : Petite fantaisie de ma part. Si vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble une pierre de lune, je vous invite à utiliser un célèbre moteur de recherche pour cela ou bien à vous rendre dans un magasin spécialisé.
> 
> 2 : Pour vous épargner un petit calcul, dans cette fic, Yuri est né au mois d'août et Flynn au mois d'octobre.


	3. Nouvelle lune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'heure est venue de révéler la vérité... et pour nos protagonistes d'en assumer les conséquences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le dénouement de cette sombre histoire. Bonne lecture à vous !

Il avait été stupide et il allait le payer très cher. Alexei avait commis une grave erreur et il ne l'avait compris que trop tard. Il avait failli à sa tâche et, si son instinct ne le trompait pas, il ne verrait jamais la prochaine pleine lune.

Comment allait-il mourir ? Il l'ignorait encore mais il était certain que ce ne serait pas avec une balle en argent.

Mais s'il avait réalisé bien plus tôt que reformer une meute était une mauvaise idée, tous ces sacrifices n'auraient pas été vains. Ceux de Cumore et de Zagi n'étaient pas de grandes pertes, tous deux n'ayant guère apporté autre chose que du malheur à Aspio. Cependant, concernant Flynn, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Il avait pensé que le jeune homme ferait un parfait loup-garou, qu'il serait apte à se contrôler plus facilement que d'autres. Il ne s'était pas trompé et son protégé avait même dépassé ses espérances quand il remarqua à quel point il était parvenu à se maîtriser en peu de temps.

Seulement, en le transformant, il avait, sans le savoir, causé leur perte à tous les deux pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait oublié de tenir compte du passé.

-§-

Cela devait bien faire cinq jours que Yuri et Flynn étaient introuvables. Judith avait eu beau chercher une piste, avec Repede qui était souffrant depuis qu'il avait été drogué, elle ne faisait aucun progrès. Excepté Rita, personne au village n'acceptait de l'aider, tous étant trop effrayés à l'idée de s'enfoncer dans ces bois où la mort avait régné durant des lunes. Elle était donc contrainte de s'aventurer seule dans la forêt, son sac sur une épaule et son fusil sur l'autre.

Quelle heure était-il à présent ? La jeune femme était partie à l'aube et avait marché dans la même direction depuis son départ, cherchant un indice quelconque pouvant lui indiquer qu'elle était sur la bonne route. Son estomac lui laissa penser qu'il devait à présent être midi passé, l'épaisseur de la cime des arbres ne lui permettant pas de voir où se situait le soleil.

Soudain, la chance sembla enfin lui sourire quand elle remarqua, en passant près d'un arbre, un morceau de tissu accroché aux branches d'un roncier. Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus fut le fait que ce buisson avait certes quelques parties arrachées mais d'autres avaient, il y avait un petit moment à présent, très certainement été soigneusement coupées. Quel intérêt pouvait-on avoir à couper des ronces en pleine forêt ?

Si elle se rappelait bien ce que lui avait précisé sa cadette une fois, cette plante avait quelques propriétés médicinales mais, de mémoire, seules les feuilles étaient intéressantes.

Mais si c'était la raison pour laquelle ce roncier avait été taillé, Judith n'y voyait qu'une explication : quelqu'un vivait près d'ici ou, du moins, dans les bois.

Etait-ce ou non ou bonne nouvelle ? Elle avait du mal à le dire pour le moment. Cependant, quand elle s'avança dans la clairière que masquait ce buisson, elle remarqua rapidement le sang séché au sol, l'herbe arrachée par endroits, les morceaux de fourrure noire et blanche ainsi que de longs morceaux de tissu gris.

Quoiqu'il s'était passé lors de la dernière pleine lune, cela s'était très certainement produit ici et, de par l'absence de corps humain ou animal, elle en conclut que les différents protagonistes étaient partis ou bien avaient été emmenés loin d'ici.

Un examen plus approfondi de l'endroit lui permit constater qu'une partie du sang au sol formait comme une ligne, ce qui lui laissa penser que quelqu'un, blessé plus ou moins gravement, avait été traîné au sol dans la direction opposée à celle d'où elle venait, lui confirmant qu'au moins deux personnes étaient ici à un moment donné.

Judith analysa à présent tous les éléments à sa disposition ainsi que tous les évènements ayant eu lieu au village.

Actuellement, ceux qui manquaient étaient Flynn et Yuri et, excepté le fait que Repede soit drogué et cette tasse brisée au sol, rien ne laissait penser qu'il y avait eue lutte. Le problème demeurait dans le fait que le chien n'acceptait pas de nourriture de la part d'inconnus et, de par le sachet de valériane trouvé dans la chaumière, seuls les garçons pouvaient avoir, volontairement ou non, mélangé quelques extraits de la plante à la nourriture de l'animal et ce, sans qu'il ne se méfie. Elle n'excluait cependant pas le fait que, à un moment donné, une tierce personne ait pu ajouter cet ingrédient à l'insu de tous car elle ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison Flynn ou Yuri feraient cela.

A présent, en observant la clairière où elle se trouvait et en prenant en compte le fait qu'il y avait au moins deux personnes ici lors de la dernière pleine lune, il ne lui était pas difficile de deviner qui cela était et que l'un d'eux était très certainement un loup-garou. Seulement, la présence de liens et de deux types de fourrures différentes lui laissa penser qu'il y avait probablement un troisième protagoniste et, si elle visualisait bien la scène, un combat avait eu lieu ici entre deux animaux tandis qu'une personne, très certainement ligotée, les observait tout en tentant de se libérer, ce qu'elle avait visiblement réussi à faire.

La question restait de savoir qui, de ses deux amis disparus, pouvait être un loup-garou… Son intuition lui laissait penser que Flynn était le plus suspect, surtout quand elle se souvint de cette croix en argent qu'elle avait remarquée une fois autour de son cou. De plus, il y avait aussi le fait que lors de chaque attaque nocturne, il était, normalement, en train de patrouiller seul dans le village ou avec Repede, ce qui ne lui fournissait pas d'alibi, en particulier si le chien avait protégé son maître.

Mais bizarrement, elle avait l'impression que le blond, jusqu'à ce fameux soir, avait tout fait pour les protéger. Cette nuit où il lui avait remis une de ses balles en argent était un bon exemple car, sans cela, elle n'aurait pas pu tuer Cumore et elle serait morte. Et puis, après leur séjour à Torim, Yuri était devenu étrange et Rita n'avait rien voulu lui dire quand elle lui avait posé la question.

Plus elle y pensait, plus elle était certaine que Yuri, d'une façon ou d'une autre, était la clé pour résoudre une bonne partie des mystères entourant actuellement Aspio.

Soudain, elle eut comme un mauvais pressentiment… Elle réalisa que cela devait faire un petit moment qu'elle était ici, complètement à découvert et faisant d'elle une cible facile pour quiconque venait des bois. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle bouge.

Cependant, quand elle sentit un léger sifflement suivi d'une violente douleur dans son bras droit, elle comprit que c'était déjà trop tard. Le son d'un coup de feu retentit mais, s'étant laissée tomber à genoux après avoir reçu le premier projectile, elle évita la balle qui se logea dans un arbre, pile à la même hauteur où se trouvait sa tête quelques secondes auparavant.

Ils étaient deux… L'un, celui qui avait tiré la flèche, devait se trouver derrière elle et l'autre, celui qui avait manifestement tenté de l'abattre, était vraisemblablement quelque part sur sa gauche.

Un nouveau sifflement se fit entendre puis fut suivi par un son de fuite qu'elle perçut sur le côté.

Judith se releva tant bien que mal, la douleur dans son épaule étant extrêmement gênante. Elle voulut quitter ce traquenard mais un gémissement lui échappa quand quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras gauche. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner un coup de pied à celui ou celle se trouvant derrière elle, elle sentit un violent choc contre sa tête puis après, ce fut le noir total…

-§-

La première chose qui le frappa lors de son réveil était cette odeur de mort qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle était supportable mais même une légère fragrance de cette fleur lui donnait mal au cœur. Flynn voulut ouvrir les yeux mais s'en trouva incapable.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

En tentant de bouger son bras droit, il sentit comme une résistance au niveau de son poignet ainsi qu'un contact métallique. Ce fut ainsi qu'il comprit : il était menotté et avait un bandeau qui lui masquait la vue. Il n'avait pas de bâillon au niveau de la bouche mais vu comme il avait la gorge sèche, il risquait plus de pousser un cri étouffé qu'autre chose, surtout que, si sa mémoire était bonne, il se trouvait probablement au milieu des bois et donc avec peu de chances que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre.

Flynn fit donc la seule chose qui lui était possible de faire : ouvrir grand ses oreilles car son ouïe était le seul de ses sens qui n'était pas perturbé.

Les premiers sons qu'il perçut fut celui d'une eau ou d'un liquide qui était vraisemblablement en train de bouillir et ceux bien spécifiques d'un couteau qui tranchait quelque chose. Les « Tac tac tac » étant plutôt rapprochés, il en conclut que la personne tenant cet objet était occupée à couper un aliment, peut-être même un légume. Cela lui rappelait vaguement quand Yuri débitait en petits morceaux des poireaux…

Le son produit par le couteau cessa et de par les bruits de frottements qu'il put percevoir, il supposa que ce qui avait été découpé avait été mis dans le liquide qui était toujours en train de bouillir. Il entendit ensuite des sons lui évoquant des objets que l'on déplaçait, certains étant probablement en verre, puis des mouvements… des bruits de pas qui venaient vers lui.

Il sentit le matelas sous lui s'affaisser, signe que la mystérieuse personne qui était avec lui venait de s'y asseoir. Quelque chose passa sous sa tête, certainement une main, et le contraignit à la redresser légèrement. Quand il perçut contre sa lèvre inférieure la texture du verre, il s'obstina à garder la bouche fermée, comprenant que l'on cherchait à lui faire boire un liquide et, vu dans quelle position il se trouvait actuellement, il avait des doutes sur ce qu'on essayait de lui faire ingérer.

Pendant un instant, Flynn crut que cet individu avait laissé tomber son idée, ce dernier ayant retiré sa main. Seulement, quand il sentit qu'on lui tenait la mâchoire, il comprit que non et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à serrer les dents, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un hoquet de surprise quand il perçut le contact de lèvres ayant été posées contre les siennes. Ayant involontairement ouvert la bouche, il sentit un liquide au goût amer se glisser à l'intérieur puis couler dans sa gorge, le faisant tousser après coup.

Quand cessa ce contact physique un peu trop intime à son goût, un sifflement commença à lui brouiller son ouïe puis fut suivi par une sensation d'engourdissement dans ses membres. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour sombrer dans les méandres du sommeil…

-§-

Rita n'avait pas cherché à dissuader son amie d'aller dans la forêt. Elle savait que Judith irait et ce, peu importe ce qu'on lui dirait. Cependant, le fait que Repede ait été drogué était particulièrement troublant et problématique. Il s'en était remis mais vu comme l'animal avait du mal à manger, la jeune fille comprit qu'il n'y avait pas eu que de la valériane dans sa nourriture, ce qui la poussa à réexaminer ses réserves.

Quelque chose la titillait depuis un moment et elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle était certaine que l'on s'était servi parmi ses ingrédients mais les quantités n'étaient pas facile à remarquer, comme si elles avaient été minutieusement calculées. De plus, certains n'avaient même pas été touchés, comme si le voleur savait parfaitement ce dont il avait besoin.

Alors qu'elle marchait de long en large, Rita heurta accidentellement Repede, allongé au sol pour dormir, et, déséquilibrée, se rattrapa à la nappe de sa table, ce qui fit qu'elle tomba au sol avec tout le bazar qui se trouvait sur le meuble de bois.

« Manquait plus que ça… » marmonna-t-elle en se relevant puis en ramassant ce qui était à présent par terre.

En voyant un vieux livre à la couverture de cuir noir sur laquelle était écrite en lettres d'argent « Breuvages sombres », un déclic se fit dans son esprit. Rita avait trouvé par hasard ce bouquin le mois dernier, mélangé maladroitement avec les affaires de Cumore. Elle était certaine qu'il n'appartenait pas à feu l'antiquaire car ceci était un ouvrage de magie noire et il aurait dû être caché en lieu sûr et non rangé parmi les autres livres de la bibliothèque.

La jeune fille feuilleta rapidement le grimoire et stoppa quand elle vit la recette d'une double potion, les dessins associées représentant une fiole contenant une fleur fraîche et une seconde fiole contenant un serpent. En lisant la liste des ingrédients, elle constata que cela correspondait en grande majorité à ce qu'on lui avait volé.

« Mais pourquoi vouloir faire cette potion ? » se demanda-t-elle à voix haute tout en continuant sa lecture. « La potion d'échange vital nécessite environ un mois de préparation avant d'être séparée en deux récipients bien distincts. Le premier doit contenir une fleur fraîchement coupée et non fanée tandis que le second doit posséder en son sein une vipère, de préférence morte pour éviter tout accident. Ces deux breuvages fonctionnent en réalité en une seule et unique potion : une fois un des deux utilisés, l'autre doit impérativement l'être lui aussi dans les quinze jours qui suivent sous peine de perdre ses pouvoirs voire d'annuler les effets de toute la potion si c'est la fiole de vie qui a servi en premier. La fiole de vie ressuscite une personne récemment décédée et celle de mort prend le souffle vital de celui qui sera sacrifié pour ramener définitivement le défunt parmi les vivants. »

Pas bon… Pas bon du tout… La fiole de mort – très certainement celle contenant la vipère – devait certainement être un poison mortel et, de par le fait qu'aucune mort par empoisonnement n'ait encore été signalée à Aspio, Rita avait toutes les raisons de penser que son voleur ne s'en était pas encore servi…

-§-

Le bras douloureux et la tête dans un état similaire, Judith se réveilla difficilement, ne comprenant pas tout de suite pourquoi elle n'était pas chez elle. En réalisant à quel point son bras lui faisait mal, elle se souvint qu'elle était dans la forêt et que, alors qu'elle se tenait au milieu d'une petite clairière, elle avait été prise pour cible par deux personnes se cachant dans les bois.

Elle analysa l'endroit où elle se trouvait ainsi que son état général. Elle était dans un abri improvisé manifestement, le sol étant composé de grosses branches qui avaient été sciées puis attachées ensemble tandis que le toit était une sorte de tenture en peau d'animaux. Elle avait d'ailleurs l'une d'elle en guise de couverture et son bras droit avait été soigneusement bandé. Le bandage fait d'un tissu qui devait probablement être blanc à l'origine commençait tout juste à rougir.

La jeune femme se releva doucement, grimaçant face à la douleur. Elle poursuivit son observation et autant le sac de cuir sombre ne lui parut pas étrange, autant l'échelle de corde était des plus singulières, tout comme le sol de cet abri.

Une idée lui vint soudain et elle releva suffisamment l'un des pans de cette drôle de tente pour glisser sa tête en dehors, ce qui lui permit de confirmer ce qu'elle pensait : cet endroit avait été installé dans un arbre, suffisamment bas pour pouvoir descendre facilement si nécessaire et assez haut pour ne pas risquer qu'un prédateur puisse y venir.

Qui que soit celui qui avait construit cela, il avait visiblement peu envie qu'on ne le trouve et comptait rester un petit moment.

« Quand vous aurez fini de jouer les curieuses, vous pourriez m'envoyer cette fichue échelle que je puisse enfin grimper ? »

Judith, en entendant cette phrase, remarqua l'homme en bas, son visage en grande partie couvert par une épaisse écharpe de laine sombre et qui portait un sac de toile sur une épaule ainsi qu'un carquois et un arc sur l'autre. Elle obéit sans hésiter, se doutant que ce type était celui qui, bien que douloureusement, lui avait évité de finir avec des plombs dans le corps.

L'individu monta avec un peu de difficulté, grognant à chaque fois qu'il appuyait sur son pied gauche. Elle s'écarta pour le laisser rentrer dans la tente et poser ses affaires, lui permettant ainsi de voir que cet homme devait avoir au moins la quarantaine, ses cheveux brun clair étant parsemés de touches de blanc et ses yeux d'un gris anthracite étant marqués par de légères pattes d'oies. Sa peau n'était ni claire ni foncée, plutôt intermédiaire, mais ce qui était surtout remarquable était la cicatrice qu'il avait près du coin droit de sa lèvre supérieure et la balafre qui parcourait toute sa joue droite, en partie cachée par une barbe de trois jours.

Il posa assez brutalement le sac avant de l'ouvrir, en sortant du pain, un jambon et des carottes.

« J'ai rien de chaud à te proposer aujourd'hui donc je te conseille de faire avec en attendant demain que mon pied aille mieux. » déclara-t-il avant de sortir un couteau et de commencer à découper une tranche de pain suivi d'une de jambon.

Jugeant qu'il n'était pas dangereux pour elle, Judith prit la nourriture que lui tendait cet étrange homme des bois et mordit à pleine dents dedans. Elle le regarda ôter sa botte gauche ainsi que la chaussette de laine recouvrant son pied et pu voir que ce dernier avait des marques rouges sur la cheville, typiques de celles que l'on pouvait avoir lorsqu'on avait le malheur de poser son pied sur un piège à renard ou un vieux piège à ours. Pas étonnant qu'il ait mal…

« J'ignorais que quelqu'un vivait dans ces bois. » fit-elle remarquer innocemment afin d'engager la conversation. « En même temps, plus grand monde ne s'aventure aussi loin en forêt à présent. »

« Ça ne fait que quelques jours que je suis revenu dans le coin. » précisa l'homme tout en soignant son pied blessé. « Sauf que j'avais pas prévu que l'on m'aurait piqué ma cabane en mon absence. En même temps, après tout ce temps, ça devait bien arriver. »

« Une cabane ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait une dans la forêt. »

« Il faut bien quatre heures de marche pour la trouver et encore, il faut passer aux bons endroits. Autrement, le trajet se rallonge de beaucoup car le terrain est moins facile à aborder. »

Pas étonnant qu'elle n'en savait rien jusque-là. Si cette cabane se trouvait au fond des bois, l'accès n'y était pas évident à cause du fait qu'il y avait une grande paroi rocheuse assez difficile à escalader et que le reste de la forêt était au-dessus de celle-ci. Comme la route pour aller à cet endroit demandait déjà plus de trois heures de marche depuis Aspio, personne n'avait vraiment cherché à grimper là-haut. Cependant, si cet homme disait vrai, il devait y avoir un moyen d'y parvenir sans devoir faire de l'escalade et ce, dans un temps correct.

Par contre, si cette cabane se trouvait à cet endroit, qui d'autre avait réussi à y aller ? Se pourrait-il…

« Qui exactement y a élu domicile ? » demanda-t-elle sans cacher sa curiosité. « J'imagine que vous avez dû le voir. »

« Juste de loin mais… » commença à répondre l'homme avant de s'interrompre, pensif. « Maintenant que j'y pense, y en avait pas autant de cette fichue plante à l'époque. La bruyère, je veux bien mais ça, à moins que le terrain soit devenu plus humide, c'est pas très net. »

Il la fixa brusquement de ses yeux gris, fronçant les sourcils d'une façon qui était étrangement familière à la jeune femme. Manifestement, il commençait à se méfier et elle ne pourrait plus rien tirer de lui comme informations. A contrario…

« Tu sais ma jolie, maintenant, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que tu foutais dans ce coin de la forêt et pourquoi mon squatteur a tenté de te buter. » déclara-t-il avec un sourire presque carnassier. « T'as intérêt à me dire la vérité car même si mon pied me fait mal, vu ton état, j'arriverai sans problème à te régler ton compte s'il le faut. »

« Je cherchais des amis à moi qui ont disparus lors de la dernière pleine lune. » répondit-elle avec franchise, estimant qu'elle n'était pas en position de bluffer actuellement.

Le sourire de prédateur de son interlocuteur se changea en une expression d'inquiétude mêlée à une profonde curiosité. Il était manifestement très intéressé par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire mais, derrière cela, se cachait une certaine crainte qui lui laissait penser que cet homme savait peut-être quelque chose et que ceci, d'une certaine façon, lui faisait peur.

« Y en a encore qui sont venus à Aspio foutre leur nez pour chercher cette chose ? » demanda-t-il, une lueur de crainte au fond du regard.

« Cela fait un moment qu'il n'y a pas eu d'étrangers au village. » fit-elle remarquer sans dissimuler son étonnement, ce qui laissa perplexe son interlocuteur.

« Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce bordel… »

Il marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne parvint pas à comprendre, ses paroles ressemblant plus à des grognements canins qu'à des mots. Manifestement, quelque chose dans ce qu'elle venait de lui déclarer semblait ne pas être normal du tout à ses yeux. Pourquoi donc ?

Soudainement prise d'une sensation de vertige, Judith détourna son attention de l'homme pour la reporter sur son bras blessé, constatant que le bandage était plus rouge qu'il ne l'était tout à l'heure. Elle vit les mains de l'inconnu défaire le morceau de tissu, dévoilant une plaie maintenue fermée par des points de suture. Cependant, un des points n'avait apparemment pas tenu.

« Je m'occupe de ça et on reprendra cette discussion plus tard. » fit-il avant de lui glisser ce qui devait être un morceau de tissu plié plusieurs fois sur lui-même entre les dents tout en la poussant à se rallonger.

-§-

Quelle heure et quel jour était-il quand, pour la troisième fois, il se réveilla dans ce lieu qui sentait la mort ?

Cette fois-ci, Flynn n'entendait aucun son lui indiquant que quelqu'un était en train de faire quoique ce soit ou que quelque chose était en train de cuire. Excepté sa propre respiration, il ne percevait rien d'autre, ce qui tendait à lui laisser penser qu'il était seul à présent.

Il profita donc de l'occasion pour tester ses libertés, constatant que si ses poignets étaient entravés à la tête de lit, ses chevilles étaient juste attachées ensemble avec une corde, faisant qu'il pouvait plier ses jambes et, s'il se débrouillait bien, déplacer ce bandeau qui lui masquait la vue.

Il exécuta donc son idée et, avec ses genoux, poussa vers le haut de sa tête ce tissu lui cachant les yeux avec succès.

Enfin, il y voyait de nouveau ! Mais de par la pénombre ambiante et le peu de lumière que laissait passer la fenêtre, il en conclut qu'il faisait nuit. Il voyait les dernières braises d'un feu de cheminée qui luisaient très faiblement, signe que la personne qui l'avait allumée n'était plus présente pour l'entretenir depuis un bon moment. Le vase était, semblait-t-il, toujours à sa place mais, sous la fenêtre, il lui semblait discerner une forme plutôt massive. Le manque de luminosité ne lui permettait pas de deviner ce que cela pourrait être et il reporta donc son attention sur ce qui lui entravait les poignets.

Malheureusement pour lui, il était littéralement enchaîné à la tête de lit et cette dernière était, elle aussi, faite de métal. Par contre, la texture peu régulière de cette surface contre sa peau lui laissa penser qu'elle était peut-être rouillée ou, du moins, en partie.

La tache risquait d'être fatigante et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait la personne qui le retenait prisonnier donc autant mettre à profit le temps qu'il avait pour tenter de faire céder ses chaînes. Avec de la chance, en tirant assez fort dessus, il parviendrait à se libérer.

-§-

Le monde de grisaille était de retour. Yuri ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué qu'il n'était plus dans cette pièce où il était retenu prisonnier, ses pensées toujours focalisées sur ce qu'il s'était passé lors de cette nuit de pleine lune.

Il ne réalisa le changement de décor que quand il vit passer la silhouette bien familière d'Alexei Dinoai, affairé à lire ce qui ressemblait fort à une lettre. De par le mobilier, il en conclut assez facilement qu'il voyait le bureau du chef du village avec une petite bibliothèque parfaitement rangée et un guéridon près de la fenêtre sur lequel étaient posé une carafe d'eau et un verre.

Jusqu'ici, excepté son aîné très concentré sur sa lecture et les rideaux qui bougeaient légèrement, il ne se passait rien d'extraordinaire.

Cependant, lorsqu'Alexei tourna le dos à la fenêtre, une main surgit de derrière le rideau. Elle tenait une fiole à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvait une vipère baignant dans un liquide que Yuri ne pouvait pas définir et dont elle versa le contenu dans la carafe avant de retourner là d'où elle venait.

Un éclair de compréhension saisit le brun et, par réflexe, il voulut renverser la carafe mais, n'étant pas dans la réalité, il ne fit que passer au travers, tel un fantôme.

Puis vint le moment où son aîné se servit un verre d'eau.

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, Yuri garda ses yeux fixés sur le visage d'Alexei, voyant son expression neutre se muer, après avoir avalé la dernière gorgée du breuvage empoisonné, d'abord en une légère grimace de dégoût puis, au bout de quelques secondes, se transformer en un air de pure stupéfaction.

Manifestement, il venait de réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas mais c'était trop tard, sa respiration étant devenue plus difficile et des perles de sueur commençant à apparaître sur sa peau.

Il s'écroula au sol à un moment, entraînant avec lui le guéridon et faisant se fracasser par terre la carafe ainsi que le verre. Sa main droite vint enserrer sa gorge, la gauche venant se poser sur son torse tandis qu'il cherchait à aspirer de l'air, n'y parvenant visiblement pas.

Lorsque la personne cachée derrière le rideau se décida à se montrer à sa victime, Alexei la regarda avec une expression de surprise moins forte que ne l'aurait pensé Yuri, comme si son aîné s'attendait à mourir mais, visiblement, il n'aurait pas imaginé que cela se passerait ainsi.

Quand enfin le chef du village rendit son dernier souffle, le jeune homme put voir que les traits de son visage n'exprimaient qu'une seule chose : une souffrance extrême.

Il leva les yeux vers la silhouette de son assassin et réalisa qu'elle était enveloppée d'une cape noire qui, de par ce qu'il voyait en bas, devait dissimuler une robe rouge sous laquelle se trouvait un jupon blanc et qui lui était horriblement familière.

-§-

Depuis combien de temps tentait-il de faire céder ses chaînes ? Un bon moment s'il se fiait au fait que la pénombre se faisait petit à petit chasser par la lumière du jour.

Après de multiples essais infructueux, Flynn ne put que constater qu'il n'y parviendrait pas, ses forces n'étant plus ce qu'elles étaient avant la pleine lune et ses entraves étant plus résistantes qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il n'avait donc aucun moyen de se libérer.

Il parcourut la pièce des yeux, profitant qu'il puisse à présent mieux distinguer ce qui s'y trouvait, quand il réalisa que la masse étrange sous la fenêtre était en fait une personne dont la tête était recouverte d'un large sac de toile et dont le corps, probablement en position assise, était en grande partie recouvert par une couverture de laine sombre.

Cela pouvait être n'importe qui au premier abord mais en voyant cette longue mèche de cheveux noirs, Flynn n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de ce qui semblait fort être un autre prisonnier : c'était Yuri.

« Yu… » commença-t-il avant de se stopper, prenant conscience que sa voix était pratiquement éteinte et sa gorge sèche.

Il fallait impérativement qu'il trouve un moyen pour faire du bruit mais, avec ses mains enchaînées à cette tête de lit en métal, il ne pouvait utiliser que ses jambes. Le pied de la table était trop loin pour qu'il puisse la faire tomber mais peut-être que la chaise…

Il tenta le coup, tendant au maximum sa jambe pour atteindre le meuble de bois. Quand ses orteils entrèrent en contact avec, il s'avança encore plus, tirant sur ses chaînes pour gagner quelques centimètres. Puis il la poussa brutalement contre la table, parvenant à la faire bouger suffisamment afin que le vase se trouvant dessus chute puis roule jusqu'au sol, faisant un son bien métallique qui le fit sursauter.

En entendant une sorte de grognement, Flynn sut qu'il avait réussi.

L'autre personne se mit à bouger et, réalisant très certainement que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle se débattit et sortit de sous la couverture ses mains liées pour ôter le sac de toile se trouvant sur sa tête, révélant ainsi le visage mi-endormi et mi-paniqué de Yuri.

« Qu'est-ce que… » fit-il avant de remarquer la présence du blond. « Flynn ? Mais… »

Le brun s'interrompit de nouveau, visiblement occupé à observer les lieux ainsi que leurs conditions respectives de détention : si Flynn était actuellement enchaîné au lit sur lequel il avait certainement dû rester allongé un bon moment, Yuri avait ses poignets maintenus ensemble par une corde et, de ce qui était à présent visible après que la couverture soit tombée, sa cheville droite reliée à une espèce de crochet rouillé au mur par une chaîne qui devait faire trente centimètres de longueur tout au plus.

Son premier réflexe fut de tirer brièvement sur le lien métallique qui réduisait ses mouvements. Celui-ci, au dernier coup, se brisa net, le fer n'étant manifestement plus en assez bon état à cet endroit. Il se releva rapidement et vînt immédiatement vers lui, essayant de faire de même avec ses liens à lui.

« Hngh… Cette saleté est pas assez rouillée. » ne put que constater son ami avant de reporter son attention sur lui. « Ca va Flynn ? »

Il voulut lui répondre mais sa gorge étant sèche, sa réponse ne fut pas des plus claires. Yuri sembla comprendre le problème et se mit à chercher de quoi boire. Il le vit mettre la main sur ce qui ressemblait manifestement à une bouteille de vin rouge puis il versa une partie du contenu dans un gobelet avant de le sentir. Il revint ensuite vers lui et l'aida à se relever.

« C'est pas de l'eau mais ça devrait faire l'affaire en attendant. »

Honnêtement, il n'était vraiment pas habitué à boire du vin et il n'avait jamais vraiment su l'apprécier mais là, bien qu'il savait que la soif allait bientôt le reprendre, il accueillit avec bonheur cette boisson qui lui permettrait enfin d'assécher le désert qu'était devenu sa gorge.

« Merci… » fit Flynn une fois qu'il eut terminé. « Faut que tu t'en ailles avant que celui qui nous a fait ça ne revienne. »

Pendant un instant, il crut, en n'entendant aucune remarque, qu'il allait être écouté du premier coup mais en réalisant que Yuri s'était mis de nouveau à fouiller les lieux, il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas…

« Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fiches au juste ? » demanda-t-il avant de réprimer une grimace de dégoût, l'aconit que contenait le vase étant tombé plus près de lui qu'il ne l'avait cru.

« Je cherche la clé. » lui répondit le brun tout en grognant, gêné qu'il était par ses mains encore attachées. « Y en a forcément une… »

« Si tu ne t'en va pas tout de suite, on sera tous les deux coincés ici ! »

« Et tu penses sérieusement que celui qui nous a amenés ici va te garder en vie en voyant que je me suis tiré ? »

« Au moins, tu seras en sécurité ! »

« Et tu crois vraiment que ça va me plaire de me retrouver dans une maison vide après ! »

Son ami s'étant retourné, il put constater que ses yeux gris luisaient de colère. Il le vit ensuite tenter de se libérer les poignets avec le couteau qui était sur le plan de travail, près de ce qui ressemblait fort à un chaudron.

Le brun ayant réussi à trancher la corde, il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa recherche de la clé quand il remarqua que son regard s'était fixé sur le mur derrière la tête de lit. Flynn dût se contorsionner un peu pour faire de même et il vit, au-dessus de lit, un bouquet de fleurs séchées fixé au mur et qui, avec la lumière s'étant légèrement intensifiée, possédait un étrange point brillant.

Yuri alla décrocher cette vieille composition florale du mur – le blond eut la nausée quand il réalisa quelles fleurs c'était – et la défit, dévoilant une petite clé en fer qui était cachée à l'intérieur. Il se dépêcha de la tester et, avec joie, constata que c'était la bonne. Il l'inséra ensuite dans la serrure de la chaîne qu'il avait à la cheville et celle-ci s'ouvrit sans opposer de résistance.

« Faut pas qu'on reste là ! »

Ils se précipitèrent vers la porte d'entrée mais, une fois celle-ci ouverte, Flynn fut submergé par des vertiges, accompagnant cette sensation de malaise qu'il avait déjà au départ. Son ami s'en aperçut, constatant qu'il s'appuyait sur la vieille rampe de bois.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Flynn ? » lui demanda le brun, ne comprenant apparemment pas ce qu'il lui arrivait subitement.

« Aconit… » fut le seul mot qu'il parvint à prononcer avant d'être de nouveau victime de nausées.

Après deux secondes de latence, il vit Yuri examiner rapidement la flore près d'eux puis, sans prévenir, il lui attrapa le bras et le passa autour de sa nuque.

« Appuie-toi sur moi le temps qu'il faut. Je m'occupe de te sortir de là. »

Le blond aurait aimé lui répondre mais l'odeur de l'aconit lui montait de plus en plus à la tête, au point qu'à un moment, il perdit complètement connaissance…

-§-

Quand il fut réveillé par la main d'Estellise sur son épaule, Duke remarqua que le jour s'était levé depuis un bon moment et qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres d'Aspio. Encore une fois, il ne put que constater qu'il n'aurait pas son quota d'heures de sommeil et il doutait fortement de pouvoir dormir tranquillement durant leur séjour.

A l'instant où la charrette de Raven se stoppa, il en descendit et tendit sa main à la jeune fille pour qu'elle puisse en faire de même.

« Et vous voici dans notre humble hameau… » lança le trentenaire en observant les alentours avec un certain étonnement.

« Ça m'a l'air assez… calme je dois dire. » déclara celle aux cheveux roses en constatant le peu d'activité à cette heure de la journée.

« Bizarre… D'habitude il vient tout de suite me voir… »

Duke haussa légèrement un sourcil en entendant cela. Manifestement, quelque chose clochait et son instinct lui disait que cela ne s'arrêterait pas là.

Il repéra, en train de marcher à côté d'un chien au pelage bleu et blanc, la petite silhouette de Rita Mordio, très reconnaissable à ses courts cheveux châtain et à sa veste rouge vif. Visiblement, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et l'animal la suivait comme son ombre.

« Ohé Rita ! » fit Raven une fois descendu de sa charrette, agitant sa main au-dessus de sa tête.

Si la jeune adolescente ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, son compagnon à quatre pattes, lui, avait bien remarqué que la jeune fille était appelée. Il attrapa dans sa gueule un des pans de sa veste et tira dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de son intense réflexion.

« Que… Mais lâche-moi Repede ! » râla-t-elle en tirant sur son vêtement pour que le chien lâche sa prise. « Tu ne vois pas que je n'ai pas envie de jouer ? J'essaie de comprendre ce qui est arrivé ces derniers jours ! »

« Mademoiselle Mordio. »

Pendant qu'elle tentait de se libérer, Duke s'était rapproché d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'environ un mètre les séparent. Quand elle l'entendit, elle se tourna vers lui, son visage trahissant l'étonnement qu'elle avait de le voir ici.

« Vous ? Mais… » commença-t-elle avant de se reprendre. « En fait, vous tombez au bon moment. Je crois que nous avons fait fausse route depuis le début ! »

« C'était justement la raison de notre venue. » dit-il en désignant Estellise d'un signe de tête qui, étrangement, avait le regard fixé sur une chaumière qui possédait deux étages. « Un problème Estellise ? »

Sa compagne de voyage ne répondit pas. Elle se rapprocha de quelques pas de la maison en question, Repede l'imitant. Puis soudain, le chien se mit à grogner tandis que la jeune femme serra ses bras contre sa poitrine, le corps tremblant manifestement de peur. Duke alla la rejoindre, suivi de Raven et de Rita, pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« La mort… » prononça-t-elle d'une voix blanche. « Quelqu'un est mort ici… »

« Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai pas vu Alexei… » réalisa la plus jeune.

D'un commun accord, les deux hommes tentèrent d'entrer dans la demeure du chef du village mais la porte était fermée à clé. Leur seule solution fut de l'enfoncer jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'ouvrir, cédant face à leurs assauts. Raven s'attela à fouiller le rez-de-chaussée tandis que Duke monta à l'étage où, étrangement, la température était plus basse.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de ce qui devait être à la fois une chambre et un bureau, il ne fut guère surpris d'y trouver le cadavre d'un homme mais, ce qui l'intrigua, c'était la position du corps, comme s'il avait eu une mort particulièrement douloureuse. Un examen rapide de la pièce l'aida à comprendre ce qui devait être la cause du décès : les morceaux de verre au sol ainsi que le guéridon renversé et l'absence de sang pointaient vers l'empoisonnement. Il remarqua aussi que la fenêtre la plus proche était mal fermée, expliquant ainsi pourquoi il faisait plus froid ici que dans le reste de la demeure.

Puis, en baissant de nouveau les yeux, il vit, à demi-cachée par les longs rideaux sombres, une fiole de verre qui était intacte. Il la ramassa et nota ainsi qu'exceptée la vipère morte qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, elle était vide mais que, très certainement, c'était elle qui devait avoir contenu le poison qui avait tué cet homme.

En entendant que l'on montait les marches, Duke se retourna et vit Rita et Raven venir le rejoindre. Quand ils aperçurent le corps du chef du village, aucun ne cacha sa surprise mais la cadette avait l'air particulièrement choquée de voir ce qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« Où avez-vous trouvé ça au juste ? » demanda-t-elle, une lueur inquiète au fond de ses yeux verts.

« Derrière le rideau. » répondit-il en toute neutralité.

C'était clair et net : cette fiole la dérangeait bien plus que le cadavre. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à savoir pourquoi.

-§-

Celui qui avait fait d'un de ses maîtres un loup-garou avait trouvé la mort, il le sentait. Et vu que tous deux manquaient encore à l'appel ainsi que Judith, Repede savait qu'il devait récupérer ce livre mais pas certain que Rita comprenne à quel point cet ouvrage était important vu comme il leur était difficile de communiquer.

Cependant, cette fille avait une odeur qui lui rappelait celle de cet homme et de son maître. Il ne l'aimait pas vraiment mais peut-être que…

Profitant que tous les autres étaient entrés dans la demeure du chef du village, il lui demanda de but en blanc si elle le comprenait. Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Parfaitement oui. » lui répondit-elle, l'air un peu surprise par cette question. « Y-a-t-il un problème ? »

Il lui expliqua rapidement que le propriétaire de cette chaumière lui avait confié quelque chose au cas où et qu'il devait à présent le récupérer. Par contre, étant un chien, il ne pouvait pas en lire le contenu et il sentait que c'était très important.

La jeune fille hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle avait bien compris. Il lui demanda ensuite de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Ils contournèrent quelques bâtisses puis passèrent l'entrée du village menant à la forêt. Ils n'eurent pas à beaucoup s'enfoncer dans les bois pour retrouver le trou dans lequel il avait caché le livre avant de le reboucher.

A eux deux, ils creusèrent jusqu'à pouvoir récupérer l'ouvrage à la reliure abîmée. Il lui expliqua ensuite tout ce qu'il savait sur les évènements d'Aspio, précisant que, pour protéger le secret de son maître, il avait volontairement ignoré les autres loups-garous et ordonné aux autres animaux de faire de même. Il lui parla aussi de ses inquiétudes et de ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Hmm… » fit-elle, réfléchissant. « Je n'ai connu que Flynn donc je ne peux pas vraiment me prononcer concernant Yuri. Je sais que Duke l'a rencontré mais il pense à présent s'être trompé dans son analyse. Et si tu me dis qu'il n'a pas une odeur de loup-garou pour toi, c'est que c'est très certainement vrai. Après, je sais qu'il a pris de l'élixir tue-loup dans sa jeunesse mais j'en sais peu à ce sujet. »

Elle commença à feuilleter le livre, le lisant très certainement en diagonale. Soudain, elle stoppa, quelque chose l'ayant frappée. Elle sortit de son sac de toile un carnet et en tourna les pages jusqu'à trouver celle qu'elle recherchait pour ensuite la comparer avec celle du livre.

« Duke avait raison pour Tarquaron mais jamais nous n'aurions pu… » commença-t-elle, visiblement en train de mettre bout à bout les différentes informations qu'elle avait. « Non… Son analyse était bonne de par les informations qu'il avait mais si ce qu'Alexei a écrit dans ce journal est vrai, elle était en fait juste en partie erronée. »

Repede ne lui demanda pas de précisions. Il se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas tarder à savoir ce qu'elle avait découvert et il lui montra le chemin de la demeure de Rita, certain que tout le monde allait se réunir là-bas.

-§-

Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il ne voyait qu'une chose qui avait pu tuer Alexei : l'aconit. Cependant, Yuri ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment un loup-garou en pleine possession de ses moyens avait pu ne pas sentir l'odeur d'une plante qui avait un parfum de mort pour lui.

C'est en se souvenant de la vipère dans la fiole qu'il eut le déclic : le serpent avait dû en annihiler l'odeur, faisant qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il allait mourir d'un poison qui n'était pas réputé pour agir en un éclair mais plutôt pour faire souffrir intensément quiconque en ingurgitait.

Par contre, pour faire cela et assister à l'agonie de la victime, cette femme devait vraiment détester Alexei. Qu'avait-il pu lui faire ou qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien haïr le concernant pour choisir une mort pareille ? Et pourquoi ne voyait-il jamais son visage ?

« Un problème Yuri ? »

La grisaille… Encore une fois, il ne s'en était pas aperçu et il était à présent dans les bois, envahis de couleurs ternes, faisant face à cette mystérieuse femme, seul élément qu'il voyait en couleur. Sa cape couvrait moins bien sa longue robe rouge et le jupon blanc qui se trouvait en dessous. De plus, il voyait ses mains très blanches qui tenaient un bouquet d'aconit.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à avoir une réponse vu comme elle l'avait fui depuis le départ. Cependant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait enfin savoir à qui il avait affaire…

Il entendit un léger rire qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Puis, laissant tomber le bouquet au sol, elle vint prendre délicatement les pans de sa capuche et lui dévoila enfin son visage… qu'il aurait honnêtement préféré ne jamais voir.

-§-

La douleur était encore présente mais elle arrivait à faire avec. Par contre, sans aide, elle ne pouvait pas descendre de cet arbre, raison pour laquelle elle dut laisser l'homme des bois la ramener sur la terre ferme quand il eut allumé un feu de camp et rapporté du gibier. Durant leur repas, elle lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était produit à Aspio.

« … Et comme personne ne souhaitait tenter sa chance dans les bois, j'ai décidé d'y aller seule. » termina-t-elle en dévorant un morceau du lapin qu'avait fait cuire l'homme. « Puis vous connaissez la suite… »

« Ouais… C'est pas net ça… » dit-il en mâchant un bout de pain. « Tu m'assures que y a que des gens de ton village qui se sont fait tués et ça, c'est pas normal. Logiquement, ça aurait dû être les étrangers qui auraient dû se faire bouffer mais là, c'est qu'il y en a un qui a fait une sacrée connerie… »

« Qui donc ? »

« Alexei bien entendu. Je lui ai dit il y a plus de vingt ans de la buter mais à tous les coups, il m'a pas écouté ce crétin… »

Elle ? Judith ne connaissait pas beaucoup de femmes dans le village qui pourraient avoir l'âge d'Alexei et sa santé. Se pourrait-il que ce soit la personne qui habite à présent la cabane dont il lui a parlé la veille ? Cela expliquerait tout.

« Avant que j'oublie ma jolie, t'as un nom ou je t'appelle selon mon envie du moment ? » demanda-t-il de façon brusque.

« Oh oui. » réalisa-t-elle, se souvenant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas présentés. « Appelez-moi Judith. »

« Judith ? Un peu chiant à prononcer je trouve mais je m'y ferai. »

… Elle avait déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part et dans la bouche d'une autre personne. La fin n'était pas la même mais c'était presque comme si elle avait fait un bon de plusieurs années en arrière. Cette coïncidence était très troublante mais vu ses déclarations et l'âge qu'il semblait avoir…

« De mon côté, j'en ai pas vraiment à l'origine. Après qu'ils m'aient trouvé dans les bois de Tolbaccia gamin, ils m'ont ramené à Danghrest et j'en ai reçu un sans trop qu'on me demande mon avis dessus. Donc pour faire court, tu peux m'appeler Adam. »

Un authentique homme des bois et, vu la ville qu'il avait mentionné, probablement mercenaire. Pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait croiser ce genre d'individu.

« Pour en revenir au sujet précédent Adam… » fit Judith pour retourner au sujet initial, bien qu'elle était très curieuse de confirmer son intuition sur cet homme. « Cette femme dont vous parlez, qui est-ce au juste ? »

« Elle ? » dit-il, cette lueur craintive étant revenue au fond de ses yeux gris. « Une chose que j'ai eue la mauvaise idée d'amener ici après que ce salopard de Ragou lui ait fait je ne sais quoi ! Et dire que je la croyais seulement malade au départ… »

« Ragou ? Qui est cet homme ? »

Adam semblait réfléchir à s'il devait lui répondre ou non. Il hésita un moment avant de faire un geste vif de la main.

« Un type pour qui j'ai bossé il y a plus de vingt ans. » dit-il en lui faisant un signe pour lui indiquer qu'il n'avait pas terminé. « Au départ, je gardais juste sa piaule et, comme avec tous ses hommes de main qu'il avait sur place, il nous payait avec les filles qu'il forçait à se prostituer. Personnellement, je choisissais toujours la même car elle était un peu plus jeune que les autres et qu'elle m'apprenait à lire. Puis un jour, il m'a demandé de faire du repérage près d'Aspio pour trouver des traces d'un truc bien précis en échange d'un petit pactole. Ce qu'il a pas prévu, c'était que je lui demande la fille en paiement. »

« Généralement, les mercenaires aiment bien l'argent. » remarqua Judith. « Sauf que j'imagine que pour quelqu'un capable de survivre en pleine nature, c'est un peu superflu. »

« T'auras beau avoir tout l'or du monde, si t'es paumée au milieu de nulle part et que t'as que ça, ça sert à rien. Je crache pas complètement dessus non plus mais à ce moment-là, la fille avait plus de valeur qu'un bon paquet d'oseille. »

« Donc si j'ai bien compris votre histoire, cet homme n'a pas apprécié votre proposition. »

Un grognement échappa à Adam à cette phrase.

« Sur le coup, oui. » dit-il avant d'avaler la dernière bouchée de son repas. « Sauf qu'il s'était étrangement adouci le lendemain. J'ai fait mine de quitter Capua Nor et je suis revenu à la nuit tombée. C'est comme ça que je l'ai surpris en pleine pratique de la magie noire… »

Visiblement, ce type avait cumulé les crimes. Déjà qu'entretenir un réseau de prostitution était très mal perçu, s'il pratiquait en plus des arts interdits, c'était la mort assurée.

« J'ai pas bien saisi ce qu'il faisait exactement ce soir-là mais ce dont j'étais certain, c'était que je l'avais interrompu et qu'il n'en était pas très content. » continua Adam, un léger sourire satisfait aux lèvres qui se fana vite. « Il a tenté de me tuer avec sa magie et il aurait réussi si la fille n'avait pas planté cette dague dans sa nuque. »

« Attendez… » le stoppa Judith, souhaitant mettre un point au clair. « C'est celle dont vous parlez depuis le début ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit, je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherchait à faire exactement et comme je l'ai interrompu, je serai pas étonné que j'ai fait foirer son truc. Sauf que quoi qu'il lui ait fait ce soir-là, ça devait être assez violent… »

La peur était revenue dans ce regard gris. A présent, elle savait quelle en était la source mais restait à comprendre ce qui, chez cette fille, avait pu le pousser à autant la craindre.

« Déjà avant il lui arrivait d'avoir des rêves bizarres. » déclara-t-il. « Suite à ça, elle en a eu plus qu'auparavant qui la faisait des fois hurler dans son sommeil et puis… elle faisait des choses inhabituelles dont elle ne se souvenait plus ensuite. Un jour, je l'ai enchaînée dans la cabane et j'ai attendu jusqu'à ce que… cette chose se montre. »

Judith, bien que curieuse, comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas chercher à en savoir plus sur ce point. Cependant, un détail la titillait fortement…

« J'ai fini par faire un marché avec Alexei : je faisais croire que j'étais mort et elle venait à Aspio en prétendant qu'elle était veuve pour démarrer une nouvelle vie. Cependant, si le moindre truc louche se produisait la concernant, il devait la tuer sans chercher à savoir si elle en était bel et bien la cause ou non. » acheva l'homme des bois, terminant ainsi son récit. « Sauf que s'il a pas fait son boulot, elle doit toujours être dans le coin et elle a dû réaliser que j'étais vivant vu où était ce fichu piège… »

« Comment s'appelait-elle au juste ? » demanda la jeune femme, se doutant déjà de la réponse qu'elle allait recevoir et que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas plaire du tout à Adam…

« Iris. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Parce qu'en fait, elle est morte… En donnant naissance à son fils unique il y a vingt et un ans, au mois d'août. »

Judith, comme elle s'y attendait, vit son interlocuteur se figer, ne s'étant manifestement pas douté de cela. Il se mit ensuite à compter rapidement sur ses doigts avant de se lever subitement.

« Dis-moi une chose. » dit-il en serrant fortement ses poings. « Il serait pas des fois l'un de tes deux amis que tu cherches ? »

Au regard qu'il avait, elle savait qu'il avait compris et qu'il n'allait pas du tout aimer qu'elle le lui confirme. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix au vu des derniers évènements…

« Son fils unique s'appelle Yuri. Yuri Lowell. »

-§-

Il se réveilla, adossé contre un arbre, se demandant un instant ce qu'il faisait là avant de se souvenir qu'il avait perdu connaissance en s'échappant de cette cabane avec l'aide de Yuri.

D'ailleurs, Flynn se demandait où était son meilleur ami…

Il se redressa et le vit une dizaine de mètres plus loin, visiblement occupé à ramasser du bois. En observant un peu autour de lui, il vit une gourde à ses pieds et que l'emplacement pour faire un feu de camp avait été parfaitement préparé avec des pierres. Quand il vit que l'air qu'il expirait était parfaitement visible, il en conclut qu'il devait faire assez froid, ce qu'il ne ressentait pas de par sa nature de loup-garou.

Il attrapa la gourde, se demandant un instant d'où elle pouvait bien venir, puis but quelques gorgées de son contenu, pas mécontent de pouvoir étancher sa soif. Il reporta son attention sur le brun, ce dernier s'étant un peu rapproché, quand il nota un détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué quand ils étaient dans la cabane : l'écharpe rouge. C'était pourtant quelque chose de voyant, surtout sur une veste gris sombre comme celle qu'il portait.

Et puis depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, jamais Flynn n'avait vu Yuri mettre une écharpe ou même un simple foulard. Le plus souvent, il avait la nuque dégagée.

« Ça va aller ? »

Son ami avait visiblement remarqué qu'il s'était réveillé et le regardait d'un air un peu inquiet.

« Juste un peu affamé, c'est tout. » répondit-il en se servant de l'arbre pour s'aider à se relever. « Il y a de quoi manger ? »

« Pas eu le temps de m'en occuper encore. » lui lança le brun en le rejoignant, une bonne quantité de bois sec dans les bras. « Je peux le faire si tu as besoin de te reposer. »

« Ça ira. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. »

Bien qu'il semblait dubitatif, Yuri ne fit aucune remarque, ce qui fut assez anormal pour Flynn mais, de par le stress dans lequel ils étaient auparavant, cela pouvait ne pas être si étrange.

Sans fusil, chasser risquait d'être un peu compliqué mais il avait encore son couteau de chasse dans sa botte – étrangement, celui qui l'avait retenu prisonnier ne le lui avait pas pris - et, avec l'odorat de loup-garou qu'il possédait, il lui serait facile de repérer un animal qu'il pourrait tuer sans que celui-ci ne risque de lui échapper. Ça éliminait tout ce qui était faisans et petits animaux rapides mais il savait que s'il se débrouillait bien, il allait trouver de quoi manger avant la nuit.

Sa marche fut assez courte au final, le parfum fort d'un sanglier ayant attiré son attention… et ce dernier ayant visiblement eu très envie de lui foncer dessus. Cependant, l'animal ne comprit que trop tard son erreur quand sa cible s'écarta au dernier moment de l'arbre devant lequel il se tenait, s'assommant lui-même et permettant à son prédateur de l'achever sans se fatiguer.

Pendant un instant, Flynn se demanda pourquoi ce sanglier s'est montré si agressif quand il remarqua la présence d'un large ruisseau dont le courant rapide était bien visible. Certains chasseurs avaient mentionné que, en amont de ce cours d'eau, ces animaux avaient une tendance à attaquer quiconque s'en approchait. Quelques habitants d'Aspio avaient été blessés suite à une rencontre avec ces bêtes qui semblaient farouchement défendre leur territoire.

Un autre détail interpella le jeune homme : la présence au sol de ce qui ressemblait à des dalles de pierre.

Lors de ses nuits passées dans la forêt en tant que loup-garou, il avait déjà noté la présence de pavements similaires à divers endroits, laissant penser que quelque chose avait dû se trouver ici avant les bois. Il avait posé la question à Alexei et celui-ci ne lui avait pas répondu, se contentant juste de confirmer ses impressions.

Cependant, ici, il réalisa que les dalles étaient gravées de motifs assez difficiles à distinguer, ceux-ci ayant été très certainement effacés avec le temps et les intempéries, ce qui n'était pas le cas de celles qu'il avait vu auparavant qui étaient vierges. Amusant cette différence…

Jugeant qu'il avait perdu assez de temps, il embarqua sa prise et retourna au campement improvisé. Il constata que Yuri avait allumé le feu et qu'il était assis dos à lui, ce qui lui rappela ce détail étrange qu'était cette écharpe.

Un autre le frappa quand il fut assez proche et qu'il réalisa que son odorat n'était plus perturbé par quoique ce soit : l'odeur de la mort, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de son ami, s'intensifiait.

« Déjà de retour ? » lui demanda le brun en se tournant vers lui.

« J'ai trouvé de quoi manger plus rapidement que prévu. »

Troisième anomalie. Chasser un sanglier avec un couteau de chasse pour seule arme n'était pas recommandé pour un homme normal. Cependant, pour un loup-garou, même non transformé, ce n'était pas si difficile d'attraper une proie tant qu'elle ne s'envolait pas.

Logiquement, son ami aurait dû manifester au moins de l'étonnement à le voir rapporter ce genre de prise qui, en plus, pesait un certain poids.

Après avoir dépecé la bête, ils en firent griller les morceaux et les mangèrent en silence, ce qui laissa tout le loisir à Flynn d'assembler les différentes pièces du puzzle qui avait commencé depuis sa transformation en loup-garou.

Si certaines, comme la raison pour laquelle Alexei l'avait choisi, ne semblaient liées à aucune de celles qu'il avait en sa possession, d'autres, comme le mystérieux individu qui avait emprunté le passage du moulin et qu'ils avaient pensé être Cumore au départ, s'emboîtaient à présent très bien entre elles.

L'odeur qu'il avait senti à cet endroit était, après qu'il en eu confirmation en examinant l'herbier chez Hanks, celle de l'aconit, signifiant donc que cette personne en avait probablement sur elle ou que le parfum est resté imprégné sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle lave ses vêtements ou ses cheveux. Au village, excepté le vieil homme, Yuri était le seul à savoir à quoi ressemblait cette plante et Flynn se souvint que, le lendemain où il avait senti cette fragrance pour la toute première fois, la chevelure sombre de son ami était humide, comme s'il l'avait lavée dans la nuit.

Ce premier assemblage lui confirma ce dont il se doutait déjà : le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns était celui qui avait emprunté le passage du moulin et il avait réussi à le faire à l'insu de tous… ou presque.

Repede avait manifesté son inquiétude concernant son maître mais Flynn n'avait pas pu lui accorder plus de temps pour en savoir plus. A présent, il se demandait si, à tout hasard, le chien n'avait pas repéré Yuri sortir en cachette de chez eux dans la nuit, ce qui était fort probable. Mais dans ce cas-là, avait-il continué à le faire durant la chasse aux loups-garous ?

Le fait que Patty avait pris l'énorme risque de s'aventurer seule en forêt lui laissa penser que, peut-être, elle aussi avait remarqué que le jeune homme sortait durant la nuit et, si ça se trouve, à l'origine, elle cherchait en réalité à savoir pourquoi il faisait cela. Sauf qu'au lieu de trouver Yuri, elle avait découvert un groupe de loups-garous qui se réunissait les soirs de pleine lune pour éviter qu'on ne les perce à jour. Mais si elle savait cela et qu'elle ne lui en avait pas parlé, c'est qu'elle avait probablement deviné qu'il était un des loups-garous. Cependant, concernant cette hypothèse, il lui serait impossible de la vérifier.

Pour ce qui était de la raison pour laquelle son ami s'aventurait en forêt, il n'en voyait qu'une : la cabane dans laquelle il avait été retenu prisonnier. Tout autour, il y avait une quantité énorme d'aconit, suffisante pour que l'odeur tienne à distance n'importe quel loup-garou de cet endroit. Il doutait fortement que cette plante ait poussé ainsi à l'origine, laissant supposer qu'elle ait été plantée volontairement, ce qui expliquerait que celui empruntant le passage du moulin en ait l'odeur sur lui.

Sauf que, au final, cette cabane avait servi à le retenir prisonnier et, en se rappelant de la différence entre ses entraves et celles de Yuri, il ne put en conclure qu'une chose : c'était ce dernier qui l'avait enfermé puis enchaîné.

La raison lui échappait encore mais son ami en lui-même n'avait aucune raison de faire tout ça. Ça ne lui ressemblait absolum…

Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Flynn à cet instant. Cette hypothèse lui paraissait un peu folle mais quand il repensa à cette écharpe et à ces réactions particulièrement calmes, c'était la plus logique.

Cette personne qui était avec lui n'était pas Yuri… Elle lui ressemblait physiquement, avait la même voix mais sa façon de se tenir et son attitude ne correspondaient pas.

« Un problème Flynn ? »

Le jeune homme le fixait avec un air interrogatif, ayant dû remarquer qu'il était observé. Il se leva, vite imité par son interlocuteur qui semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Oui… » finit-il par répondre, ses yeux bleus concentré sur ces orbes sombres. « Depuis quand portes-tu une écharpe ? »

Yuri le regarda avec étonnement, ne s'étant apparemment pas attendu à cette question.

« Tout simplement parce que j'ai froid. » répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

« C'est étrange car, aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu n'as _jamais_ eu froid en décembre. » répliqua Flynn d'un ton ferme.

Cette fois-ci, il perçut de l'irritation chez son interlocuteur mêlée à un sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir. De plus, il avait vu la façon dont sa main s'était serrée, trahissant ainsi ses émotions.

« L'hiver doit être plus rude que les années précédentes… » tenta-t-il, assez peu convaincu de son argument.

« Non, pas du tout et tu le sais très bien Yuri. » lança Flynn qui n'avait plus envie de tourner autour du pot à présent. « Mais en réalité, vous n'êtes pas Yuri n'est-ce pas ? »

Là encore, il avait pris de court la personne lui faisant face. Cependant, celle-ci parvint à se reprendre…

« Tu es complètement dingue Flynn ! » s'exclama-t-il, l'air outré en faisant un pas vers lui. « C'est moi ! Qui veux-tu que je… »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Il se devait de tenir bon, de ne pas céder à cette expression blessée et suppliante qui lui faisait face tandis qu'il voyait que son ami avait mis sa main dans sa poche, poursuivant son avancée avec prudence.

« Je t'assure que c'est moi Flynn… » dit-il d'une voix implorante avant de venir s'agripper à sa veste avec désespoir. « Ne me fais pas ça je t'en prie… »

« _Qui êtes-vous ?_ »

Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne changea puis, enfin, le masque tomba : le regard sombre n'exprimait plus rien d'autre que de l'agacement, renforcé par le léger tremblement présent au coin de ses lèvres. Sa main droite vint se poser sur sa hanche dans une pose plus féminine que masculine.

« Bien joué… » admit son mystérieux interlocuteur. « Moi qui pensais qu'exploiter le désir que tu avais pour ce corps serait suffisant, je vois à présent que je t'ai mal calculé Flynn Scifo… »

Quand il fut saisi d'une violente nausée, il n'eut pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour savoir que cette personne avait sorti de l'aconit de sa poche.

« Si j'étais toi, je coopérerai bien sagement… » fit celui – ou plutôt celle car il avait l'étrange impression de faire face à une femme – face à lui.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » répliqua-t-il en s'appuyant contre un arbre pour ne pas tomber.

« Parce que je sais que tu veux récupérer le vrai propriétaire de ce corps et que sans mon aide, tu n'y parviendras pas. »

-§-

Quand ils furent sortis de la demeure d'Alexei Dinoai, Duke s'était demandé un instant où avait pu aller Estellise mais, dans le fond, il ne s'en faisait pas trop pour elle, surtout que le chien avait lui aussi disparu. Après avoir précisé à Raven et à Rita qu'elle les retrouverait, ils s'étaient rendus à la demeure de la plus jeune qui leur montra le grimoire qu'elle avait trouvé et, plus particulièrement, la recette de la potion d'échange vital.

Le doute était impossible : le chef du village avait été tué avec la potion de mort, signifiant que, peut-être, celle de vie avait servi. Mais si c'était le cas, qui avait été ramené à la vie ? Seules deux personnes étant manquantes à Aspio depuis la dernière pleine lune, la probabilité que cela soit l'un d'eux qui en eut besoin était très élevée.

Restait à savoir qui l'avait préparée…

En entendant quelques coups à la porte d'entrée, Rita alla ouvrir, laissant entrer Repede puis Estellise qui semblait assez agitée.

« Je crois que je sais ce qu'il se passe ici ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui tendant le livre de compte de Ragou ainsi qu'un carnet, tous deux ayant au moins une page marquée avec l'aide d'une feuille morte.

Duke prit les deux ouvrages et les regarda chacun à leur tour. Le carnet était en fait une sorte de journal intime de par la façon dont son contenu était rédigé. En lisant les premières lignes, le mot « Iris » lui sauta aux yeux. En regardant dans le carnet de Ragou, il tomba sur la page consacrée aux filles qu'il avait achetées pour en faire des prostituées et l'une d'elle se nommait Iris. Il relut plus attentivement cet extrait du journal :

_« Bien que j'ai du mal à le croire, j'ai décidé de le laisser partir. Il a déjà réussi à se faire passer pour mort donc si l'on retrouve son corps alors qu'il est déjà censé être enterré, c'est Iris qui va devoir en assumer les conséquences. Cet Adam la décrit comme une créature malfaisante alors qu'elle a l'air complètement perdue à Aspio. Cependant, s'il s'avère que ce qu'il me dit est fondé, je suivrai ses instructions et ce, même si cela me déchirera le cœur de le faire. »_

« Etrange… » commença-t-il, mettant bout à bout tous les éléments qu'il avait en sa possession. « Si l'on ajoute ce que l'on savait déjà au grimoire et à la fiole ici présents… »

« Il y aurait une sorcière à Aspio. » termina Estellise. « Ou du moins, il y en aurait eu une si l'on se fie à ce journal mais sa mort aurait dû tout faire s'arrêter. »

« Sauf que nous avons un loup-garou tué par une potion bien particulière et que peu de personnes, même avec la recette, parviennent à la préparer correctement sans connaître la magie noire. »

La meute actuelle était tombée dans un piège… Cette femme, Iris, avait dû avoir tout le temps nécessaire pour le préparer avant de mourir, au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Seulement, Yuri n'aurait pas dû être capable de prendre la suite de sa mère vu qu'il ne l'a jamais connue. La seule explication serait qu'en réalité, cette femme était possédée et que, pour survivre, l'esprit ait pris ce qu'il avait à sa disposition pour continuer sa tâche sans être inquiété.

Après, quel genre d'esprit pouvait connaitre la magie noire ? Celui d'une sorcière serait logique mais à moins que la sorcière elle-même n'ait préparé le transfert de son vivant, c'était impossible. De plus, il doutait fortement qu'un homme comme Ragou ne se soit pas assuré avant qu'il ne risquait pas de se faire voler Tarquaron.

Non… Iris devait être possédée par un esprit bien particulier mais dans la liste des esprits féminins, il y en avait beaucoup qui connaissaient la magie mais aucun n'irait jusqu'à tuer. Sauf s'il y est contraint peut-être mais de ceux qu'ils lui venaient en tête, les banshees étaient les plus proches de la mort. Cependant, bien qu'elles soient d'excellentes magiciennes, elles n'avaient pas pour habitude de tuer, leur rôle étant plutôt de pleurer les âmes des défunts et d'avertir des morts à venir, ce qui en faisait des êtres très solitaires…

Il regarda les autres pages de ce journal qui était marquées :

_« Ce n'était pas elle, j'en suis persuadé. Tout ce venin qu'elle m'a craché au visage me fait encore mal au cœur, surtout en pensant que c'était la dernière fois que j'ai pu entendre sa voix. Quelque soit cette chose qui l'habitait, j'espère qu'elle est bien morte avec elle. Par contre, je ne pourrais jamais regarder cet enfant en face sans voir le visage d'Iris… »_

_« Plus les années passaient, plus Yuri ressemblait physiquement à sa mère et plus je me sentais mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il avait quitté la demeure de Hanks pour habiter avec son ami d'enfance. Leur cohabitation était assez houleuse, chacun ayant son caractère et tous deux étant encore des adolescents, mais il suffisait de voir le regard que jetait Yuri aux filles qui tentaient un peu trop de s'approcher de Flynn à son goût pour savoir que ces deux-là n'allaient très certainement pas se séparer de sitôt. Avaient-ils conscience de cette alchimie qui existait entre eux ? »_

_« J'aurais dû le transformer en loup-garou, je le sais à présent. Mais ma culpabilité d'avoir provoqué la mort de sa mère m'en a empêché. L'attitude qu'avait Zagi à son égard était pourtant très révélatrice : quelque chose n'était pas normal chez Yuri. Cette chose est dans son corps et si je ne m'en débarrasse pas très vite, c'est moi qui vais me faire tuer et elle va se servir de Flynn comme elle devait penser le faire avec moi quand elle était dans le corps d'Iris. Ce coup-ci, je doute fort qu'elle puisse s'échapper mais j'espère honnêtement ne pas avoir à tuer Yuri. Il faut que je le transforme car du coup, cette créature ne pourra plus utiliser sa magie. Cependant, j'ai perdu la confiance de Flynn et il risque fort de réagir comme moi à l'époque si je lui dis la vérité. Si je parviens à mon but, elle pourra peut-être entrer dans Tarquaron mais ne pourra pas s'en servir. »_

La dernière phrase du journal fit hausser un sourcil à Duke. Que signifiait cette phrase ? Tarquaron aurait une protection pour empêcher les magiciens d'y entrer ou bien était-ce plus complexe que cela ? Dans tous les cas, il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre.

-§-

Il avait compris à présent ce qui lui arrivait. Maintenant qu'il avait vu son visage, il savait ce qu'elle était : un démon qui s'était servi de lui pour parvenir à ses fins. Cependant, Yuri était son prisonnier et elle avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier le fait qu'il ne parvienne pas à reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

« Vous avez tué Flynn… » dit-il en la regardant avec rage.

« Si tu m'avais écoutée, c'est Alexei qui serait mort cette nuit-là. » répliqua-t-elle avant d'émettre un léger rire qui lui glaça le sang. « Tu as de la chance que j'avais prévu un plan de secours… »

Oui… Il avait eu des bribes d'image où il avait assisté à la préparation d'une sorte de potion. C'était très certainement de cela dont elle lui parlait.

« J'avais planifié quelque chose de magnifique ce soir-là… » poursuivit-elle sur un ton moqueur. « La belle et courageuse princesse, dans sa témérité, se fit capturer par le vilain grand méchant loup. Il l'emmène au loin et attend son réveil pour lui montrer ce qui l'attend. Puis, soudain, le vaillant prince vient à son secours et entame une lutte acharnée contre le méchant pendant que sa belle, ne voulant pas fuir, le sauve en tuant son ravisseur… Mais comme tu es une vraie tête de mule, ça ne s'est pas fini ainsi et j'ai perdu du temps à rectifier le tir. »

Elle avait prévu que Flynn interviendrait ? Qu'avait-elle pu faire qui aurait pu le pousser à agir ou qu'avait-elle vu et qu'il avait manqué ?

« J'aurais pu tuer ce chien qui me regardait de travers mais vu comme il était méfiant, ça aurait tout de suite éveillé les soupçons s'il était mort par empoisonnement… »

Cette chose avait drogué Repede. Pas étonnant du coup que son meilleur ami ait voulu venir à son secours. Mais encore fallait-il qu'elle soit certaine qu'il revienne à temps à la chaumière pour constater sa disparition… ce qui lui rappela ce baiser qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir initié. Et connaissant Flynn, il a très bien pu vouloir revenir pour en parler.

« A présent, ce connard d'Alexei n'est plus là pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il reste quelques obstacles mais aucun d'eux ne m'empêchera d'atteindre Tarquaron… »

La haine qu'elle éprouvait pour Alexei était palpable. Seulement, il sentait quelque chose d'étrange chez elle, comme si elle cherchait à se contenir s'il se fiait au tremblement de ses mains.

« J'ai pris du retard mais seul le résultat compte… »

Quelque chose n'était pas net chez cette femme, Yuri en était certain. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses après tout…

-§-

Après avoir demandé à Hanks de convaincre les habitants de quitter Aspio pour se rendre à Halure, ils étaient partis dans les bois, suivant Repede qui avait trouvé une piste intéressante. Cependant, la nuit était rapidement tombée, ralentissant grandement leur avancée. Derrière le chien, Estelle et Rita tenaient chacune une lampe à huile pour éclairer la route, Raven les suivait avec son arc prêt à tirer si jamais et Duke fermait la marche.

Plus ils avançaient et plus l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs percevait ces voix venues d'outre-tombe qui, habituellement, venaient plutôt lui rendre visite dans son sommeil. Pour qu'elles soient présentes alors qu'il était pleinement éveillé, c'était que la situation était grave.

_« Pourquoi marchaient-ils dans cette direction ? »_

_« L'un des deux était un loup-garou, j'en suis certain ! »_

_« Ne me dites pas qu'ils comptent briser le sceau de Tarquaron ! »_

Comme souvent, Duke dut reconnaître que les esprits des défunts étaient une incroyable source d'informations. Il n'avait pas de dons de voyance et ne pouvait donc pas les voir. Tout ce qu'il lui était possible de faire, c'était de les entendre, ce qui était des fois bien plus clair qu'une vision.

_« J'en ai vu deux autres aller vers la cabane ! »_

_« Je les aient vu aussi ! Mais ils ne rattraperont pas les deux premiers à temps… »_

_« Ils doivent les arrêter ! Autrement, qui sait ce qu'il se produira… »_

La fameuse cabane dont les esprits parlaient était en vue et, à proximité, deux personnes semblaient examiner les lieux avec grande attention. Quand ils les remarquèrent, ils se mirent d'abord en position défensive avant que l'un des deux ne se détende et que Repede fonce vers cette personne en poussant un aboiement joyeux.

« Judith ! » fit Rita en se rapprochant de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose. » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé avant de prendre un air grave en voyant l'expression de son amie. « J'ai été attaquée et il m'a empêchée de me faire tuer. Nous sommes venus ici pour trouver le responsable de tout ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement. »

« Sauf que la personne que l'on cherche n'est plus ici depuis un bail… » grogna l'homme à la balafre.

« Whoa ! Vous êtes qui vous ? » fit brusquement la plus jeune.

« Je t'en pose des questions la crevette ? »

« La QUOI ? »

Avant que la situation ne dégénère, Estellise se mit entre eux deux et leur fit signe de se calmer.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec force, surprenant quelque peu Rita. « Nous avons des amis qui ont besoin de notre aide et le plus vite sera le mieux ! »

« La princesse a pas tort. » ajouta Raven en se rapprochant d'eux. « Moins on traîne, mieux c'est. De plus, on dit que l'union fait la force, nan ? »

-§-

Jamais Flynn n'aurait imaginé trouver ce qui ressemblait fort à l'entrée d'un caveau. Il était entièrement fait en une pierre noire comme la nuit, faisant que sans la lampe à huile et son guide, il ne l'aurait jamais remarqué. Il était fermé par une lourde porte de métal sur laquelle se trouvait un étrange heurtoir à tête de loup.

« Ouvre la porte. » lui ordonna la personne qui habitait le corps de Yuri, se tenant à quelques pas derrière lui.

« Et pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ? » répliqua-t-il un peu sèchement.

Cette alliance ne convenait pas du tout à Flynn mais s'il voulait sauver Yuri, il n'avait pas le choix. Cette personne lui avait promis qu'une fois qu'il aurait fait tout ce qui lui était demandé, son ami serait libéré définitivement. Il n'avait pas accepté parce qu'il craignait pour sa vie mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre l'être qui lui était le plus précieux au monde.

Un soupir agacé fut lâché par son mystérieux compagnon. Il prit le couteau de chasse qu'il lui avait ôté de sa botte avant qu'ils ne reprennent la route et le plaça sous sa propre gorge.

« Répète ce que tu viens de dire car je pense avoir mal compris… » lui fit cette personne avec un sourire malsain, appuyant la lame contre sa peau.

« … Je n'ai rien dit. »

Flynn détestait vraiment cette situation. Si seulement Yuri parvenait à reprendre le dessus sur cette chose qui l'habitait…

Il frappa à la porte avec le heurtoir. Trois coups forts qui résonnèrent tout autour d'eux. Il attendit quelques secondes puis elle s'ouvrit, dévoilant un escalier de pierres brutes qui s'enfonçait sous terre.

« A toi l'honneur. »

Il s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, ouvrant la voie en tenant bien en avant sa lampe, histoire de voir où il mettait les pieds. Bien entendu, il faisait noir comme dans un four et il dut avancer avec une extrême prudence pour ne pas risquer de rater une marche.

Combien de temps mirent-ils pour toutes les descendre ? Difficile à dire. Il y en avait tellement…

En bas de cet escalier, il y avait une autre porte du même style que la précédente mais avec un heurtoir bien plus imposant. Flynn n'avait pas besoin de poser la question pour savoir que c'était encore à lui d'ouvrir ceci et, après avoir posé la lampe au sol, il prit l'énorme anneau de métal de ses deux mains et s'en servit pour frapper à trois reprises.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que les yeux du loup de métal ne se mettent à briller d'une lueur argentée. Le son d'un verrou que l'on ouvrait se fit entendre puis la porte bougea d'elle-même.

Ils s'avancèrent dans l'ouverture et découvrirent rapidement que leur lampe ne leur serait plus utile, une douce lumière éclairant les lieux. Ceux-ci se composaient d'une sorte de grande place sur laquelle ils venaient d'entrer, menant à un escalier de pierres noires qui menait à une sorte de piédestal sur lequel se trouvait une sphère de cristal et entouré de deux autres escaliers et d'un chemin menant à un mur gravé de signes étranges. L'endroit était éclairé par de petites pierres brillantes dans la paroi, certaines ayant une lueur blanche et d'autres une lueur bleutée.

En montant l'escalier, Flynn découvrit que les deux autres menaient à ce qui ressemblait fort à une ville en ruine au vu du nombre de bâtiments et du peu d'entre eux qui semblaient être intacts. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit au juste ?

Il reporta son attention sur celui qui l'avait capturé. Celui-ci semblait étudier avec grande attention les signes sur le mur.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda le blond, ignorant s'il obtiendrait une réponse.

« A Tarquaron… » commença à lui répondre l'inconnu avant de se tourner vers lui, ou plus précisément le piédestal à côté duquel il se trouvait. « Ou du moins ses ruines qui s'étendent sous toute la forêt et sous Aspio. »

Ce mystérieux individu vint ensuite se placer face à la sphère de cristal, la regardant en fronçant les sourcils. Il examina de plus près le piédestal, Flynn remarquant au passage les différents signes qui y étaient gravés puis, sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, donna une violente gifle sur l'orbe translucide, lui faisant quitter son emplacement pour chuter en bas de l'escalier menant à la place, se brisant en plusieurs morceaux. Après cet acte, les symboles sur le piédestal se mirent à luire avant que celui-ci ne s'enfonce dans le sol et que les caractères gravés sur cet étrange mur ne s'illuminent à leur tour.

« Que… » commença Flynn, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il venait de se produire.

A sa grande surprise, une bouche vint brusquement se plaquer contre la sienne et une main se plaça derrière sa tête, l'empêchant de briser ce contact. Alors qu'il comptait s'écarter, une douleur violente le saisit au ventre. Quand le baiser fut rompu, il baissa les yeux et découvrit son couteau de chasse, la lame entièrement enfoncée dans son abdomen.

« Merci beaucoup pour ton aide. » lui fit celui ayant pris le corps de son meilleur ami, le fixant avec ce sourire malsain. « A présent, je n'ai plus besoin de toi. »

A cet instant, la lame fut brusquement retirée de son corps puis il fut poussé avec force, le faisant chuter au sol…

-§-

« FLYNN ! »

En arrivant devant ce qui ressemblait à un caveau, Estellise et Repede étaient passés devant, ayant plus de facilité à se déplacer dans les endroits sombres. Puis tout à coup, de multiples petites pierres dans la paroi illuminèrent l'escalier, leur faisant ainsi comprendre qu'ils devaient se hâter. La jeune femme et le chien étaient déjà loin devant à ce moment donc quand ils l'entendirent crier peu de temps après, ils comprirent tous que la situation était très grave.

Judith et le reste du groupe parvinrent très vite au bout de ces marches pour atterrir sur ce qui ressemblait à une grande place et où Repede poussait des aboiements enragés tandis qu'Estellise enfilait à son auriculaire une bague avec une pierre blanche. En face, se tenant en haut d'un escalier, il y avait Yuri, un couteau ensanglanté en main, qui la regardait à la fois avec surprise et colère ainsi que Flynn, gisant au sol avec une tache de sang qui s'élargissait de plus en plus au niveau de son abdomen.

Soudain, à son plus grand étonnement, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses devint telle une silhouette argentée qui changeait de forme. Lorsque cette lumière se dissipa, elle fut stupéfaite de voir, à sa place, un loup-garou au pelage gris perle.

« Qu'est-ce que… » fit Rita après avoir vu cette transformation. « Ce n'est pas la pleine lune ! »

« La pierre de lune de sa bague joue le rôle de la pleine lune. » expliqua rapidement Duke pendant que Raven et Adam préparaient leurs arcs.

La louve gronda, manifestement furieuse que son ami ait été blessé, avant de sauter en direction de Yuri, la gueule ouverte et prête à le mordre à pleines dents. Cependant, sa cible parvint à l'esquiver et riposta en tentant de lui planter le couteau de chasse dans le flanc. Estellise fit juste à temps un pas de côté tandis qu'une flèche vint se planter entre elle et son ennemi alors qu'une seconde se serait fichée dans le cœur du brun s'il n'avait pas roulé sur le côté.

Judith, pour l'avoir vu viser délibérément son ami, savait qu'Adam avait tenté de le tuer. Même si cet homme savait très bien que Yuri était sa chair et son sang, il n'avait eu aucune hésitation à vouloir lui prendre la vie. Il avait manifestement senti qu'elle le regardait et tournait ses yeux sombres sur elle, la fixant d'un air qui lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.

Tout à coup, alors que la louve allait enfin réussir à atteindre sa cible, un éclair la frappa de plein fouet, la projetant quelques mètres plus loin. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns eut un rire à faire froid dans le dos en fixant la lycanthrope, un faible arc électrique visible dans sa main droite.

« Vous avez vraiment cru m'avoir si facilement ? » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire particulièrement malsain. « Comme si j'allais de nouveau laisser un loup-garou se mettre en travers de ma route… »

Un nouvel éclair apparut et Judith ne réalisa que trop tard qu'il fonçait droit sur elle…

« JUDITH ! » hurla Rita, serrant quelque chose dans ses mains.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, s'était attendue à finir elle aussi projetée au loin mais, sans comprendre comment, l'éclair fut dévié, comme s'il avait ricoché sur quelque chose. Si elle était plutôt ravie d'avoir échappé à cette attaque, Yuri lui, était particulièrement surpris de constater qu'il avait raté son coup.

« Que… » déclara-t-il avant que ses yeux gris ne se posent sur Rita, la fixant avec rage. « C'est toi… »

La plus jeune afficha un sourire victorieux et ouvrit sa main, révélant un morceau de bois blanc sur lequel étaient gravés quelques symboles.

« Ce charme m'a été donné par celui qui m'a légué sa chaumière. » dit-elle en serrant de nouveau son talisman dans sa main. « Jusqu'ici, je ne pensais pas qu'il fonctionnait. »

Profitant que Yuri était distrait, Judith vit Adam tenter de nouveau de lui ficher une flèche dans le cœur mais, à la surprise générale, elle ricocha de la même façon que l'éclair avant elle, ce qui sembla beaucoup amuser le jeune homme aux cheveux longs.

« Tarquaron est activé et il utilise sa magie. » constata Duke, resté lui aussi en tant que simple observateur jusqu'ici. « Maintenant qu'il a repoussé Estellise, c'est trop tard pour le stopper. »

Non, ce n'était pas trop tard. Elle voulait le croire mais cette barrière de lumière pourpre qui s'était dressée entre eux et le jeune homme balaya cet espoir, surtout quand la louve, après s'être difficilement relevée, avait essayé, en vain, de la traverser, se faisant à nouveau projeter en arrière par un éclair, tout comme Repede qui avait voulu faire de même.

Yuri ne pouvait pas être sauv…

A ce moment, Judith réalisa que Flynn était à quatre pattes… et qu'il était lui aussi de l'autre côté de la barrière ! Seulement, avec sa blessure et sans pierre de lune pour lui permettre de se transformer, il ne ferait absolument pas le poids.

-§-

Il n'était pas encore mort. Jamais il n'aurait dû laisser cette… ce monstre qui s'est approprié le corps de Yuri atteindre cet endroit. Mais il aurait tant voulu pouvoir le sauver et maintenant, il savait que cette chose n'aurait absolument pas tenu parole. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu était qu'il ouvre ces portes…

… Car elle ne le pouvait pas.

Flynn avait à présent compris que tout ce dont cet usurpateur avait besoin, c'était d'un loup-garou pour lui ouvrir le chemin vers ce lieu. Mais quel était son but ensuite ?

« C'était très amusant de jouer avec vous tous. » fit la voix de Yuri sur un ton ironique et malsain. « Cependant, j'ai déjà perdu pas mal d'années à trouver cet endroit et comment y entrer donc vous m'excuserez… »

« Tu comptes donc te défiler ? » coupa la voix de Judith, pleine de provocation. « Ou bien n'as-tu pas le cran de tous nous tuer ? »

Durant un instant, il se demanda ce que pouvait fabriquer son amie à lancer cette phrase puis, en relevant la tête, il comprit : elle cherchait à attirer l'attention de leur ennemi sur elle pour qu'il ne remarque pas qu'il était encore en vie.

« Même Yuri aurait eu plus de tripes que tu n'en as ! » s'exclama à son tour Raven, ayant visiblement compris le manège de la jeune femme. « A moins que tu ais peur qu'on gagne ? »

L'usurpateur grognait de colère, son regard fixé sur ceux présents sur la place, faisant que Flynn put jauger la situation rapidement.

Judith et Raven étaient à proximité l'un de l'autre, placés assez loin pour pouvoir tirer à l'arc ou au fusil mais, si ses yeux ne le trompaient pas, son amie avait été blessée au bras, ce qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi, contrairement à son aîné, elle n'avait pas son arme prête à faire feu. Plus près de lui, il y avait Repede, assez bancal sur ses pattes, et Estellise sous sa forme de loup-garou, l'air très mal en point avec Rita à ses côtés qui tentait de l'aider à se relever. Dans un coin plus éloigné, il y avait cet homme au visage balafré qui, lui, observait attentivement la situation tandis qu'un autre aux longs cheveux blancs bouclés était étrangement occupé à regarder sa montre à gousset.

Pourquoi regarder l'heure à un moment pareil ?

« Vous êtes à la fois agaçants et stupides ! » fit l'usurpateur en provoquant une onde de choc qui déséquilibra tous ceux lui faisant face. « Vous avez déjà perdu et en aucun cas vous ne m'empêcherez de détruire le sceau de Tarquaron ! »

Beaucoup étaient surpris d'apprendre cette nouvelle, cela se voyait sur leur visage. Le seul qui ne parut pas étonné était cet homme à la chevelure immaculée qui, impassible, fixa leur ennemi, rangeant sa montre dans sa poche.

« En réalité, nous n'avons pas encore perdu. » déclara-t-il calmement. « Votre ignorance concernant les loups-garous en est d'ailleurs la cause. »

« Mon ignorance ? » demanda l'usurpateur avec surprise avant de se reprendre. « Comment croyez-vous que j'ai pu me débarrasser des effets de cette morsure qu'a reçue cette idiote avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne ? »

« Je ne remets pas en cause vos connaissances en magie et en botanique mais plutôt celles concernant les loups-garous en eux-mêmes… »

Que cherchait-il à dire et qu'est-ce que cette personne ayant volé le corps de Yuri pouvait potentiellement ignorer sur les loups-garous ? Elle savait qu'ils détestaient plus que tout l'aconit et qu'ils ne se transformaient que les nuits de plei…

Le déclic se fit soudainement dans l'esprit de Flynn. Le mois de décembre était donc déjà si avancé ? Dans ce cas, si cet homme regardait sa montre et qu'il essayait visiblement de gagner un peu de temps, c'était que minuit était proche ainsi que le premier jour de l'hiver…

… et les dix derniers jours de décembre.

-§-

Manifestement, cette chose ne devait plus être très concentrée à le garder captif car depuis quelques secondes, Yuri entendait clairement tout ce qu'il se passait dehors. Après avoir pesté contre des intrus se mettant en travers de sa route, il s'était retrouvé de nouveau seul, isolé du monde extérieur d'un point de vue spirituel. Puis il a commencé à percevoir des sons d'abord étouffés puis devenant de plus en plus identifiables, au point qu'il reconnut la voix de Judith puis celle de Raven. Il n'avait pas tout comprit mais au ton de leurs voix, ils cherchaient visiblement à faire de la provocation. Vint ensuite la voix profonde de Duke Pantarei, reconnaissable entre mille et dont les mots l'interpellèrent grandement.

Alors comme ça, selon lui, son cher colocataire des plus indésirables ne savait pas tout sur les loups-garous ?

Yuri se remémora rapidement son entretien avec l'homme à la longue chevelure immaculée. Le point sur lequel il n'avait pas donné beaucoup de précisions concernait la raison pour laquelle les loups-garous étaient plus actifs au mois de décembre. Il avait d'abord supposé que cela était simplement dû au fait que c'était le moment où avait lieu des chaleurs pour eux mais il se demandait à présent s'il n'y avait pas autre chose. Fin décembre correspondait à la période où, à chaque fois, il avait souffert des plus violentes bouffées de chaleur, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait forcément se passer quelque chose à cette époque de l'année mais quoi ?

_« Savez-vous ce qu'il se passe réellement lors des dix derniers jours de décembre ? »_ demanda la voix de Duke.

Bingo. C'était bien sur ce point qu'il y avait un problème.

_« Vous l'aviez dit vous-même à mon hôte ! C'est la période la plus favorable pour que les loups-garous se reproduisent ! »_ s'exclama l'indésirable avec rage.

Yuri réalisa que plus elle était en colère et plus elle devait lâcher prise sur lui, ce qui se confirma quand il vit que la porte de la pièce où il était retenu prisonnier s'était déverrouillée puis légèrement entrouverte. Il tenta de l'ouvrir encore plus mais n'y parvint pas, ayant juste la place de passer ses doigts. Par contre, il pouvait à présent voir d'un œil ce que regardait son locataire avec ses yeux…

_« Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé pour quelle raison ? »_ questionna Duke son visage ne montrant aucune émotion particulière.

Soudain, un tintement ressemblant à celui que pouvait faire des cloches se fit entendre. Celle lui ayant volé son corps regarda vers un mur couvert de symboles et certains d'entre eux brillaient. Puis elle tourna la tête pour voir Flynn, se tenant difficilement sur ses deux jambes et dont la main gauche était fermement pressée contre son abdomen tandis que la droite tenait une croix en argent.

En réalisant que le blond était blessé, Yuri comprit tout de suite qui était la cause de cela. Elle avait osé toucher de nouveau à Flynn…

_« Durant les dix derniers jours de décembre… »_ commença son meilleur ami, respirant avec difficulté. _« … les loups-garous n'ont pas besoin de la pleine lune pour se transformer. »_

Quand le son des cloches se stoppa, celles-ci ayant comme sonné les douze coups de minuit, le jeune homme lâcha le pendentif. Après que le bijou en argent ait heurté le sol, une lumière blanche l'enveloppa puis laissa place à un loup-garou dont le pelage de neige était souillé par une grande tache rouge au niveau de l'abdomen.

La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus, lui permettant de passer son bras à présent. Mais Yuri n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il comptait bien récupérer son corps et aider Flynn à les débarrasser de cette chose avant qu'elle ne parvienne à ses fins.

-§-

Vu l'expression sur le visage de cet usurpateur, il était très surpris de le voir se transformer une nuit où la lune n'était pas pleine. Flynn lui-même avait été étonné quand Alexei lui avait expliqué les effets des dix derniers jours de décembre sur les lycanthropes et était du coup enchanté qu'Estellise lui ait donné cette croix en argent.

Cependant, l'effet de surprise ne dura pas et son opposant se reprit en pointant la lame du couteau contre sa gorge.

« Je n'ai plus besoin de ce corps tu sais. » lui lança-t-il avec une assurance retrouvée. « Avance et il meurt ! »

Donc Yuri ne lui est plus utile non plus ? Sauf à le tenir éloigné visiblement. Il n'avait pas peur de tuer son hôte mais il avait peur de lui à présent. Pourquoi ?

« On hésite hein ? » lui fit cet imposteur avec son sourire mauvais. « Reste bien sage et vous vivrez tous les deux… »

Mensonge. C'était clairement un mensonge et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir senti.

« Ecoute pas ces salades Flynn ! » lui hurla Rita en aidant Estellise à se relever.

« Ce n'est pas un être humain que vous avez en face de vous. » ajouta l'homme à la longue chevelure blanche. « C'est une créature qui a peur que vous lui fassiez perdre sa magie. »

Sa magie ? Alexei lui avait dit quelque chose à ce sujet… Ah oui ! Magie noire et lycanthropie ne peuvent pas cohabiter. Et son mentor étant très certainement mort à l'heure actuelle, Flynn était devenu le chef de la meute, ce qui signifiait que s'il mordait Yuri, il le transformerait en loup-garou.

Bien que cela ne lui plaisait pas, si c'était le seul moyen de sauver son meilleur ami, il le ferait. Le souci était de le faire avant que cette saleté ne le tue et qu'il ne finisse par s'écrouler à cause de sa blessure.

Soudain, l'expression du visage de l'usurpateur changea quand son bras gauche se mit à trembler puis à tirer le couteau loin de sa gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-il avant d'attraper son poignet gauche de sa main droite pour ramener l'arme à sa place initiale.

Cependant, il y avait visiblement un problème, comme si son bras gauche était doté de sa propre volonté. Il commença à faire apparaître un éclair dans sa main droite mais celui-ci se dissipa aussitôt. Puis il poussa un grognement de douleur et lâcha le couteau pour se tenir la tête des deux mains.

« Reste… à ta… PLACE ! » fit l'imposteur avec rage. « Aussi chiant… que ta pute de mère… quand elle a compris pour… l'Adephagos ! »

« Il semblerait que monsieur Yuri Lowell en ait assez de se faire contrôler. » déclara l'homme à la chevelure immaculée.

« Vas-y Flynn ! » lui hurlèrent Rita et Judith.

Bien que ses forces diminuaient de plus en plus, il savait que c'était sa seule et unique chance et qu'il devait la saisir. Il combla le plus rapidement possible la distance entre lui et Yuri puis, profitant que son bras gauche s'était tendu vers lui, il le mordit au poignet jusqu'à sentir le goût de son sang sur sa langue.

A cet instant, un grand cri strident sortit de bouche du jeune homme à la longue chevelure brune, au point qu'il se demanda si ses tympans allaient y résister tellement c'était un son puissant. Par contre, la voix qu'il avait perçue avant de perdre connaissance n'était pas celle grave de Yuri mais celle assez aigüe d'une femme…

-§-

Ce cri avait été assourdissant mais suffisant pour Duke pour enfin savoir à quoi ils avaient réellement affaire : une banshee. A tous les coups, elle s'était fait piéger à l'origine dans le corps de cette Iris et elle a dû pousser un cri très similaire à celui-ci quand elle a été mordue par Alexei, sentant qu'elle risquait de mourir. De plus, les banshees faisaient partis des esprits capables d'utiliser la magie. Par contre, pour faire tout cela, ce Ragou avait dû l'enfermer d'une façon très brutale car il était rare pour ces créatures d'être remplies d'une telle haine. Quoiqu'elle ait pu subir, cela l'avait rendue folle de rage et rien ne semblait parvenir à l'apaiser.

Mais maintenant que Yuri avait été mordu par Flynn, elle était en train de mourir, la sorcellerie ne pouvant cohabiter avec la lycanthropie. Sa seule échappatoire était d'utiliser Tarquaron avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle finit par sortir du corps de son hôte, apparaissant sous la forme d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds vêtue d'une robe rouge. Sa peau, comme celle de toute les banshees, était blanche et ses yeux verts étaient entourés d'immenses cernes noirs. Cependant, ce qui clochait, c'était ces marques sombres sur son visage et qui prenaient de l'ampleur. On aurait dit comme… des tentacules.

Les étranges marques disparurent et une créature sortit du corps de la banshee, la projetant contre la paroi la plus proche comme si elle n'avait été qu'une vulgaire poupée. A première vue, cette chose ressemblait à une sorte de raie mais son corps était d'un bleu translucide, elle n'avait pas d'yeux et elle possédait en son sein un orbe qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance.

Ce qui inquiétait fortement Duke, c'était que cela était étrangement similaire avec ce dont un vieil ami lui avait parlé…

Les esprits étaient très agités, il le sentait. Cette créature en était très certainement la cause.

_« C'est un de ses serviteurs ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'un Briseur faisait dans le corps d'une banshee ? »_

_« Il faut être vraiment tordu pour faire ça ! »_

Sur ce point, il n'allait pas les contredire. Ragou avait été complètement fou de faire cela. Avait-il seulement mesuré les conséquences que ses actes auraient ou était-il un véritable ignorant ?

Manifestement, ce Briseur pouvait passer la barrière créée par Tarquaron. Ce n'était pas plus mal car Yuri était manifestement incapable de combattre et Flynn, vu ses blessures, n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Par contre, de leur côté, Estellise risquait de ne pas tenir très longtemps…

La chose fonça sur la jeune femme, actuellement transformée en loup-garou. Elle parvint à l'esquiver une fois mais la seconde, elle se fit projeter contre la paroi. Repede vint à son aide et tenta d'attaquer cette créature en lui sautant dessus mais cela n'eut aucun effet.

Soudain, l'orbe au sein du Briseur sortit et il se mit à s'en servir pour attaquer Tarquaron. Il entendit Judith charger son fusil mais le temps qu'elle parvienne à tirer avec son bras blessé, l'orbe était de nouveau au sein de cette chose.

_« C'est son point faible ! »_

_« Il va la tuer ! »_

Cette chose avait changé de cible et comptait achever Estellise mais, à la surprise générale, Rita vint s'interposer.

« Laisse-la tranquille saleté ! » hurla-t-elle tandis que le Briseur lui fonçait dessus.

Quand une sorte de bouclier transparent apparut, empêchant cette chose d'atteindre sa cible, Duke profita que le Briseur tentait de le traverser pour voir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la barrière. Si les deux jeunes hommes étaient toujours hors d'état de se battre, la banshee, elle, était en train de se relever et ses yeux verts desquels coulaient des larmes pleines de tristesse étaient fixés sur cette chose qui l'avait parasitée.

A nouveau, l'orbe sortit du corps du Briseur mais, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en servir contre Rita, la banshee poussa un cri strident et, de par la réaction de la créature, elle n'avait visiblement pas apprécié. Mais quand il remarqua qu'une fissure était apparue sur l'orbe, Duke sut qu'ils avaient une chance de réussir.

La chose tenta de récupérer son bien pour le protéger mais une flèche vint se ficher dedans, suivit par une autre qui élargit la fissure et en créa une nouvelle. Enfin, l'orbe se brisa quand cette fois-ci, Judith parvint à tirer avec son fusil, poussant après un gémissement de douleur. Le Briseur émit un son pouvant s'apparenter à un cri de douleur puis il finit par disparaître dans une lumière rouge.

_« Ils ont réussi ! »_

_« Attendez… La barrière est toujours là ! »_

_« Et c'est quoi ce bruit au juste ? »_

Un craquement sonore… Se pourrait-il que…

_« Tarquaron va s'effondrer ! »_

_« Sortez de là ! »_

Il se dépêcha d'aller récupérer Estellise tandis que Raven essayait d'emmener Judith vers la sortie.

« Il faut aller les aider ! » cria-t-elle en tentant d'échapper à la prise de son ainé, sans succès.

« Si on ne se tire pas d'ici maintenant, on y passe tous ! » contra Adam, tirant sur le bras de la jeune femme pour qu'elle le suive.

A contrecœur, elle se décida à aller vers la sortie avec les autres. Duke leur emboîta le pas, Estellise dans ses bras et Rita sur ses talons avec Repede. Dès qu'ils eurent monté les premières marches, la porte qui bloquait l'accès à Tarquaron se referma derrière eux…

-§-

La douleur commençait enfin à s'estomper quand il reprit ses esprits. Son bras lui faisait toujours extrêmement mal mais ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, c'était pourquoi il ne s'était pas transformé après avoir été mordu.

Ce fut en posant ses yeux sur sa main droite que Yuri réalisa qu'il avait une bague en argent à son annulaire. Vu son allure, cela devait être une bague de fiançailles et, de par ses doigts qui étaient plus fins que ceux de la plupart des femmes d'Aspio, elle était visiblement à sa taille.

D'où venait-elle ?

Il eut comme un flash où il se vit, après avoir tué Alexei, prendre une petite boîte dans un des tiroirs de son bureau puis s'enfuir avec. Ce bijou devait certainement avoir été dedans mais dans ce cas, à qui était-il destiné à l'origine ?

Ses interrogations cessèrent quand en commençant à se relever, il remarqua Flynn, allongé au sol sous sa forme humaine et la tête posée sur les genoux de la femme à la robe rouge. Cette dernière prononçait des paroles incompréhensibles, ses yeux verts tournés vers le haut et desquels se déversait des larmes de cristal.

En voyant que la poitrine du blond ne se soulevait pas, son cœur rata un battement.

« Flynn… »

Il se traîna jusqu'à son ami puis, une fois à ses côtés, posa une main sur son front. Pas de froncement de sourcils, pas de paupières qui s'ouvraient, pas de bouche qui lui disait quoique ce soit… Aucune réaction. Même le reste de son corps ne bougeait pas et son teint était plus pale que d'ordinaire.

Flynn était mort.

Son meilleur ami avait perdu la vie, la personne la plus chère à son cœur n'était plus de ce monde… et c'était en partie sa faute.

« Tu n'y es pour rien… » fit la voix éteinte de la banshee. « C'est moi qui ait été incapable de lutter contre lui… »

Yuri avait compris tardivement qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir été manipulé. S'il s'était aperçut plus tôt du problème, il aurait pu empêcher tout cela mais maintenant…

« Pourquoi ces imbéciles veulent-ils tant son retour… » poursuivit la femme d'un ton monotone. « Ont-ils donc oublié les leçons du passé… »

« Qui ? » demanda-t-il avec colère. « De qui vous parlez au juste ! »

« L'Adephagos… et ces idiots qui pensent pouvoir devenir ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas être… »

Elle baissa les yeux sur Flynn, faisant tomber sur son visage quelques-unes de ses larmes.

« Je suis si fatiguée… » dit-elle, sa voix ayant faibli. « Tant d'âmes à pleurer mais si peu de temps… »

D'abord intrigué par ces paroles, Yuri compris leur sens quand il vit que les jambes de la banshee devenaient transparentes. Etait-elle en train de disparaître ?

Elle leva de nouveau ses yeux vers le haut et se remit à parler dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait point. Le seul mot qu'il reconnut fut « Tarquaron », lui laissant donc penser qu'elle parlait de ce lieu.

Il reporta son attention sur le corps du blond. Voir ce visage endormi à jamais lui faisait mal au cœur, comme si on lui enfonçait un couteau dans la poitrine. Flynn ne méritait pas ça… Non… Il aurait dû vivre et devenir quelqu'un de respecté, voire peut-être le prochain chef du village.

Quand il réalisa que la tête du jeune homme allait passer à travers les jambes de la banshee, il passa sa main en dessous, la posant délicatement contre le sol de pierre. Pendant un instant, Yuri ne comprit pas d'où venaient ces gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur ce visage plongé dans un éternel sommeil puis il réalisa : il était en train de pleurer cette personne qui lui était si chère et dont la mort était une pure injustice à ses yeux.

« Ne retiens pas ta peine… » murmura la femme dont les jambes avaient presque entièrement disparues. « Les lamentations ne ramènent personne mais elles apaisent… »

Il n'avait aucune intention de se laisser submerger par la tristesse et le désespoir. Mais il n'était pas sourd : Tarquaron s'effondrait et il allait très certainement finir enterré vivant. A quoi bon manifester son désarroi s'il allait bientôt rejoindre Flynn là où il se trouvait à présent ?

Yuri se pencha sur ce si beau visage et scella leurs lèvres dans un simple baiser, exprimant ainsi tout ce qu'il regrettait d'avoir enfermé au fond de son cœur. Il s'allongea ensuite aux côtés de son compagnon et prit sa main dans la sienne avant de fermer les yeux, attendant que la mort vienne enfin le chercher lui aussi…

-§-

Elle allait mourir et ce, peu importe ce qu'elle ferait. Aria n'était qu'une banshee après tout, un esprit solitaire qui ne pouvait que pleurer les défunts. Toutes ces années où elle n'avait pas pu assumer son rôle lui pesaient énormément. Le pire pour elle restait le fait d'avoir provoqué des morts, ce qui lui était tout bonnement insoutenable et contre sa nature.

Sa disparition n'était qu'un faible prix à payer pour ces crimes qu'on l'avait forcée à commettre. Mais en tant que banshee, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qui allait pleurer sa mort.

Tarquaron était encore actif et, avec la magie qui lui restait, elle pouvait au moins réparer une des erreurs qu'elle avait commise avant de s'éteindre à tout jamais…

-§-

Cela faisait presque trois mois que, suite à la menace concernant Tarquaron, tous ceux d'Aspio s'étaient déplacés en catastrophe vers Halure. Hanks avait magnifiquement bien gérée l'évacuation et, le hasard faisant bien les choses, avait négocié avec un vieil ami à lui qui s'avérait être le maire de la ville afin que tous ceux qui le souhaitaient puissent rester au moins durant l'hiver.

Seul Adam, une fois qu'ils furent tous sortis de Tarquaron, n'avait pas souhaité rester. Dès le lendemain de leur arrivée à la ville fleurie, il était parti vers la colline d'Ehmead, très certainement pour rejoindre Capua Nor.

Duke avait fait un voyage jusqu'à ce qu'il restait d'Aspio en compagnie de Rita. Selon eux, si Tarquaron est encore utilisable, son accès n'était à présent plus possible et nécessitait un énorme travail de fouille. Cependant, d'autres lieux du même genre existaient et avaient peut-être rempli eux aussi un rôle dans l'emprisonnement de l'Adephagos, une créature qui, d'après les livres d'Estellise, avait été scellée pour protéger le monde. Il fallait donc rapidement s'assurer que personne ne chercherait à les détruire eux aussi.

Ce fut l'une des raisons qui poussa Judith à aller voir Raven un jour pour qu'il lui explique comment rejoindre Danhgrest et se faire ainsi mercenaire.

« Tu veux vraiment faire ça ? » lui demanda-t-il une dernière fois alors qu'elle montait dans la charrette de son aîné.

« Si je peux éviter d'autres drames que celui d'Aspio, alors oui, j'en suis sûre. » répondit-elle avec assurance, faisant soupirer le trentenaire.

« Je te garantis pas qu'il t'accepte Judith chérie mais pour toi, j'arriverai bien à tirer quelques ficelles. »

Ça l'embêtait de laisser Rita et Estelle en arrière mais elle voulait un maximum de liberté dans ses mouvements. Et puis la plus jeune avait vraiment l'air de bien s'entendre avec la fille aux cheveux roses.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'éloigner d'Halure, un aboiement familier se fit entendre derrière eux puis ils ressentirent une légère secousse. En se retournant, Judith ne fut guère surprise de voir Repede qui la fixait d'un œil sévère.

« Ha ha ha ! On dirait bien qu'on a un passager clandestin ! » s'exclama joyeusement Raven en frappant sur sa cuisse.

L'animal bailla et se roula en boule dans un coin de la charrette pour faire une sieste, ce qui fit sourire Judith en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas vouloir rester sans rien faire. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers le ciel bleu en espérant que ses amis d'enfance étaient dans un endroit meilleur et qu'ils n'auraient plus à souffrir comme à Aspio.

-§-

« GYAAHHHHHH ! »

Courir, courir, il devait courir pour échapper à cet ours qui n'avait visiblement pas apprécié de le voir si près de cette ruche. Seulement, avec ses petites jambes et son énorme sac, il doutait fort qu'il parvienne à lui fausser compagnie.

Soudain, il vit un pelage blanc le frôler et, en se retournant, un énorme loup blanc faisait face à l'ours, montrant les crocs et prêt à lui sauter à la gorge si nécessaire. L'omnivore hésita face à cet adversaire inattendu puis décida de faire demi-tour, jugeant probablement que ce combat risquait de tourner en sa défaveur.

Quand il se fut assez éloigné, le loup blanc mit fin à sa posture agressive et ôta une bague se trouvant à sa patte avant-droite. Une lumière blanche l'enveloppa puis il prit l'apparence d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en bataille.

« Merci Flynn… » soupira le jeune garçon en se laissant tomber au sol. « J'ai cru qu'il allait me bouffer. »

« De rien Karol. » lui dit son aîné en lui ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux châtains.

« Hey ! »

Le cadet se releva aussitôt afin d'échapper à ce geste affectueux qui le gênait énormément. Il tenta ensuite de remettre sa tignasse en place, en vain vu que, de toute façon, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

« Essaie d'être plus prudent la prochaine fois. » lui conseilla Flynn. « Je ne serais pas toujours dans les parages tu sais. »

« Je sais bien mais elle avait besoin de miel et comme personne veut lui donner quoique ce soit… »

Karol savait que Flynn comprenait très bien la situation. Après tout, il devait la vie à la jeune femme qui vivait au sanctuaire de Baction et eux deux étaient parmi les seuls à savoir qu'elle ne voulait aucun mal au village d'Aurnion. C'était juste que les habitants étaient trop superstitieux…

Comme il s'y attendait, son aîné voulut l'accompagner au lieu de rentrer directement au village. La route qu'ils avaient à faire n'était pas très longue, à peine dix minutes de marche. Seulement, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas pénétrer dans le bâtiment, l'odeur de l'aconit se trouvant près de son entrée le gênant fortement.

Excepté lui-même et peut-être la jeune femme vivant en recluse, seul Ioder, nouveau chef du village, savait pour la lycanthropie de Flynn. Karol l'avait découverte par accident et avait juré de garder le secret, ce qui lui avait permis de lier une amitié avec le blond qui, à l'époque, était très renfermé sur lui-même. Ils avaient fait de multiples choses ensemble en peu de temps.

Arrivés devant les piliers en ruine marquant le début du territoire du sanctuaire, ils virent une jeune femme aux cheveux roux noués en une natte sur le côté qui semblait les attendre, sa fine silhouette cachée sous une cape sombre.

« Sodia ! » fit le plus jeune une fois qu'elle les eut rejoint, lui tendant le pot dans lequel il avait récupéré du miel. « Ça te suffira ? »

Elle prit le récipient et en examina attentivement le contenu.

« Je pense oui. » dit-elle avant de refermer le pot. « Tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis ? »

« Juste un ours. » résuma simplement Flynn. « Chance pour lui que j'étais dans les parages. »

« Tu t'es battu ? » lui demanda Sodia en fronçant le nez.

« Il lui a juste fait peur mais t'aurais dû voir ça ! » s'exclama Karol avec allégresse. « Ce gros ours mal léché faisait pas le fier ! »

« D'ailleurs, ça ne te ferais pas de mal de te débarbouiller un peu. » fit le blond en lui touchant la joue d'un doigt.

-§-

Taquiner Karol amusait beaucoup Flynn. Avec Ioder, il était un des seuls au village à ne pas l'avoir mis à l'écart et c'était grâce à eux deux qu'il avait pu surmonter tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

Ses derniers souvenirs étaient à Tarquaron, lorsque Yuri avait réussi à reprendre brièvement le dessus et qu'il lui avait donné l'opportunité de le mordre. S'il avait su que faire cela le sauverait, jamais il n'aurait arrêté Alexei cette nuit-là mais ce qui était fait était fait et, bien que l'idée ne lui avait pas vraiment plu, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Il ignorait totalement ce qui s'était passé après ça, ses oreilles vrillant encore du cri strident qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance avant qu'il ne se réveille dans une cabane à Aurnion, Ioder assis à son chevet. Le jeune chef lui avait dit que Sodia l'avait trouvé dans la forêt, blessé, et l'avait soigné avant de le ramener au village. Flynn avait, à tout hasard, demandé si un autre inconnu était apparu en même temps que lui dans les environs mais la réponse fut négative. Il était seul.

Qu'était-il arrivé aux autres ? Qu'était-il advenu de Yuri ?

Ces questions le hantaient encore et il avait encore l'espoir de retrouver un jour le brun, bien que cela paraissait de plus en plus improbable. Il savait qu'il devrait très certainement tourner la page sur cette personne qu'il avait tant aimée mais c'était très difficile à faire.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui sur le continent d'Hyponia mais était-il seulement prêt pour ça ?

-§-

Note pour la prochaine fois : ne plus emprunter ce chemin à l'aveuglette s'il ne voulait pas finir trempé. Le temps qu'il revienne au campement, il avait choppé un rhume, ce qui avait, bien entendu, fortement exaspéré sa colocataire. Yuri avait toujours détesté se retrouver cloué au lit et il savait que cette peste de Sodia avait dû mettre quelque chose dans sa part de nourriture pour qu'il reste tranquille. Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre de trop car autrement, il allait devoir envisager de trouver un autre endroit où se cacher de Flynn.

Quoique la banshee ait fait ce jour-là à Tarquaron, cela leur avait sauvé la vie à lui et au blond. Ils s'étaient retrouvés près de l'entrée de Baction et, en constatant que son meilleur ami respirait de nouveau, il voulut le serrer dans ses bras avant de se raviser, réalisant que sa blessure à l'abdomen était toujours présente. La rousse était venue à son aide et, bien que chacun ait eue une mauvaise impression de l'autre, elle avait accepté de soigner Flynn du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Ils l'avaient ensuite laissé près d'Aurnion afin que les villageois le trouvent et s'occupent de lui.

Après cela, Yuri s'était longuement disputé avec Sodia, celle-ci insistant pour qu'il aille lui aussi au village alors que lui ne le voulait absolument pas, estimant qu'il avait assez causé d'ennuis à Flynn comme cela. Elle avait finalement accepté qu'il s'installe avec elle à Baction à la seule condition qu'il l'aide à en explorer les souterrains, ceux-ci s'avérant être semblables à un immense labyrinthe.

Leur cohabitation commença donc ainsi, rythmé par des querelles plus ou moins violentes, leurs découvertes respectives et diverses discussions au cours desquelles Yuri appris que la jeune femme, de part sa couleur de cheveux, était considérée comme une sorcière maléfique par ceux d'Aurnion, expliquant ainsi qu'elle vivait seule dans un sanctuaire en ruine.

Aujourd'hui, ils s'entendaient un peu mieux qu'au départ bien que, des fois, il aimerait qu'elle ne teste pas certains remèdes de son grimoire sur lui…

« C'est quoi ce coup-ci que tu vas essayer ? » demanda-t-il, la voix rauque à cause du mal de gorge dont il souffrait depuis sa mésaventure dans les souterrains.

« J'hésite entre un remède et un somnifère. » répondit-elle en lui jetant un regard noir. « La deuxième option me tente beaucoup… »

« Quoi ? Je sors la nuit pour, justement, ne pas te réveiller quand tu dors vu que, selon toi et ta mauvaise foi, je ronflerai… »

« Sauf que si tu m'avais écoutée jusqu'au bout, tu saurais que c'est APRES que tu ais consommé une boisson alcoolisé que tu tends à ronfler. Nuance. »

Au final, elle lui avait préparé un remède pour sa gorge qu'il accueillit avec scepticisme avant d'accepter de le prendre, n'ayant guère envie qu'elle ait une idée très désagréable la prochaine fois...

« Je suis certain qu'il y a une salle secrète dans le couloir que j'ai emprunté avant de me faire tremper. » expliqua-t-il tout en dessinant sur le sol de pierre, avec une craie blanche, un symbole. « Et j'ai vu ce signe et plusieurs autres contre un mur. Tu connais sa signification ? »

« Hmm… » fit la jeune femme en observant attentivement le dessin. « Si je me souviens bien ce que me disait ma mère, ce symbole désigne l'Adephagos. »

« Le sanctuaire de Baction aurait donc l'un des sceaux ? »

« Pas forcément. Il me faudrait voir le mur en question pour ça mais je doute de pouvoir tout déchiffrer. »

Sa collaboration avec Sodia n'aurait jamais pu se faire s'il ne lui avait pas raconté les évènements d'Aspio. Jusqu'à ce moment, elle n'avait pas imaginé que l'Adephagos était réel et ne s'était jamais soucié de le savoir, le reléguant aux histoires que l'on racontait aux enfants pour leur faire peur. Mais après qu'elle en eut pris connaissance, elle lui proposa une sorte de pacte : il l'aidait pour explorer Baction et à trouver certains ingrédients, elle cachait son existence aux villageois et le laissait dormir dans son campement.

« L'ennui, c'est que s'il y a un sceau ici… » commença la rousse avec inquiétude.

« Quelqu'un va très certainement chercher à le briser lui aussi et ce, sans même savoir ce qu'il va provoquer. » termina Yuri, l'air grave.

A cause de cette saleté, Aspio avait été détruit, des vies avaient été prises et Flynn avait été manipulé. S'il y a bien une chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'il ne laisserait pas des évènements de ce genre se reproduire…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, c'est la fin et elle est ouverte. C'est voulu car je me laisse la latitude pour faire une suite un jour. 
> 
> Pour ce qui est des rôles : Loups-garous : Zagi, Cumore, Estelle, Voyante : Yuri, Chasseur : Judith, Villageois-villageois : Raven, Loup-garou Blanc : Flynn, Infect père des loups : Alexei, Salvateur : Rita, Chien-loup : Repede, Enfant sauvage : Adam, le père de Yuri, Sorcière : Aria, la banshee, Petite fille : Patty, Chaman : Duke, Simples villageois (dans cette fic du moins) : Karol, Ioder, Sodia

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous avez envie de me faire la peau, je vous conseille de prendre un ticket car la liste est longue et quelqu'un m'en veut encore pour avoir tué ses deux persos favoris...
> 
> Par contre, attendez de lire la suite avant de prendre le ticket s'il vous plait... (et laissez-moi le temps de fuir)


End file.
